Red
by SmilerColfer
Summary: Kurt es despedido y llega a la mansión de Blaine Anderson a pedir trabajo, Blaine es uno de los solteros mas ricos del país que no podrá resistirse a los encantos del castaño cuando vea lo sensual que es, pero el moreno es un poco torpe para demostrar lo que siente por él, y claro Kurt no esta dispuesto a desperdiciar su juventud esperando a Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**Les tengo este fic, que con mucho amor hice para todos ustedes! :D**

**espero les guste... por si preguntan por qué el nombre "Red", es por la canción de Taylor Swift, es mi canción favorita :3**

**aqui esta el link para los que gusten escucharla**

** www . youtube watch?v=Zlot0i3Zykw**

**Aclaro que Glee no me perenece, si me perteneciera estaría lleno de Klaine, solo Klaine. Ok un poquito de Kurtbastian XD**

**sin mas que decir por ahora disfruten la lectura**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

En una tienda de ropa en la ciudad de Manhattan.

Un joven castaño platicaba con sus dos amigas que también trabajaban en aquella tienda.

-Kurt, ¿no crees que es un poco raro que después de todo este tiempo comprometido… Adam ya debió haberte hablado de la boda?- pregunto una joven rubia.

-Solo llevamos tres años, Brittany, no es para tanto- _a decir verdad ya se está tardando de a madres_- Aparte es bueno disfrutar el estar comprometidos-

-No me jodas Lady Hummel, tú y yo sabemos que estas más que ansioso por casarte con la reina de Inglaterra- dijo la otra amiga del ojiazul

-¡No le digas así!- grito furioso el joven castaño, llamando la atención en toda la tienda –Solo dile Adam- dijo en un susurro

-No tengo ningún motivo para respetarlo después de lo que me hizo- reclamo la chica

-¿ninguno? Es tu jodido jefe Santana- dijo el castaño

-Kurt, no se te olvide que lo que le hizo a Santana fue grave- interrumpió Brittany

-¿Me estás diciendo que negarse a prestarle la lencería Play Boy a Santana fue algo grave?- pregunto mas confundido aun.

-Sí- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-Si tanto querías esa tanga ¿Por qué no solo la compraste?- pregunto el ojiazul confundido

-Pues porque solo la pensaba usar una vez- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

En días como ese el joven castaño se preguntaba ¿Cómo mierda pudo terminar trabajando en una tienda de ropa con Brittany Pierce y Santana López. Si Brittany solo era una chica distraída que no podía enfocarse en el mismo tema por cinco minutos seguidos, ni si quiera para el amor, ya que su relación más larga fue de 1 semana con un chico que ni si quiera era capaz de recordar su nombre. Y también estaba Santana, la típica amiga que solo crítica y tiene su lado aventurero al 100% y claro es una "Maldita perra" según ella.

-Santana- suspiro el castaño – ¿porque aun trabajas aquí?

-Ropa con descuento amigo mío- dijo la latina

-Cállense ahí viene Adam- dijo con entusiasmo el ojiazul, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos

-Hola chicas, hola Kurt- saludo el británico

-Hola- dijeron las dos chicas

-Vámonos Britt- dijo inmediatamente la morena –Antes de que nos digan que estorbamos o nos pidan hacer una orgia con ellos- bromeo y jalo de la mano a la rubia

Adam miraba a Kurt con unos ojos diferentes a los que siempre había mirado al castaño, unos ojos con un poco de preocupación. No perdieron contacto visual solo se observaban el uno al otro, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Kurt- suspiro –Tenemos que hablar-

¿Hablar? ¡Oh por dios! Creo que por fin está pasando.

-Kurt ¿tengo algo en la cara o porque me ves así?- pregunto confundido.

_Mierda Kurt! ¡No seas obvio! hazle pensar que no estas desesperado._

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto curioso el joven castaño.

-Kurt yo… no sé cómo decirte…- suspiro- hubiera elegido otro lugar y otro momento, más íntimo, pero ya no puedo esperar- dijo el rubio

-Eso es sencillo- rio –Solo di: Kurt creo que ya es hora de planear la boda- dijo con entusiasmo el ojiazul

-Pues lo he estado pensando y… creo que deberíamos conocer a alguien mas- soltó de golpe

El castaño frunció el ceño, para su propia reacción no muy dolido, pero si molesto-¿Qué? Y ¿desde cuándo has pensado eso?- pregunto intrigado

-Pues es la verdad Kurt, fue desde que conocí a un chico en el cine del centro comercial el otro día y pues… me gusto- soltó el rubio- Además es lindo y le gusto-

-Tiene dinero ¿verdad?- pregunto con calma el castaño

-Tal vez- dijo el británico

-¡No puedo creer que te guardaste eso solo por ser tu mejor vendedor! - dijo el ojiazul

-También quiero hablar sobre eso- agrego el británico

-¿Qué con eso?- pregunto el ojiazul un poco extrañado por la pregunta

-Ahhhh- suspiro –Kurt… Kurt estas despedido- dijo el rubio sin rodeos

-¿Qué?- el castaño estaba molesto -¡Me mandas a la chingada y luego me despides, vaya imbécil con el que me metí!

-No es culpa tuya- intervino el británico –Es solo que Brody trata de mostrarle a sus padres que no necesita de la gran fortuna que tienen, eso y que es modelo de trajes de baño-

-¿Brody?- grito confundido – ¿Ese es el chico por el que me cambias?- grito dolido

-Si- dijo sin la más mínima vergüenza el rubio

El castaño empujo al rubio con las dos manos haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás – ¿ tú a mí no me despides Adam Crowford! ¡Yo renuncio!- dijo con su típico aire de diva, o mal intento de perra como le decía Santana. El ojiazul salió de la tienda, las dos chicas que trabajaban con él se miraron una a la otra con la boca abierta, ese no era el Kurt que conocían, el Kurt que conocían no hubiera reaccionado así solo por ser despedido. Antes de que pudieran decir una palabra el mismo castaño que fue despedido abrió la puerta y le grito a Adam –Mejor despídeme, así podré cobrar mi último cheque- y se fue.

La rubia se acercó a el británico y pregunto curiosa -¿Por qué lo despediste?-

El rubio solo encogió los hombros sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde salió el castaño –Conocí a un chico con cuerpo de modelo de trajes de baño que curiosamente necesitaba empleo… y como Kurt ya me estaba hartando con sus indirectas de casarse y formar una familia, decidí dejar todo por la paz, o eso intente-

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la latina acercándose a los dos rubios

-¿ahora qué quieres Santana?- pregunto un poco fastidiado el inglés, desde que la latina llego a si tienda de ropa, solo se dedicaba a insultarlo indirectamente, por lo que decidió hacer algo que creyó que debería haber hecho hace varios meses. Despedirla.

-Despides a Kurt por un modelo, eso es caer bajo, y mira quien te lo está diciendo- dijo la morena con su típico toque de odio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

-Ya está en Twitter- dijo, mientras veía otra vez la publicación del castaño en su teléfono -

_Desperdiciar varios años de tu vida con un imbécil le pasa a cualquiera, pero ahora estoy listo para seguir adelante, no seré un supermodelo, pero si tengo mucho amor para da… y un estómago difícil de llenar :D_

-Te supero rápido putita- digo la latina

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo incrédulo el británico, llevaron 3 años de relación y en todo ese tiempo el castaño parecía muy comprometido a la relación, era muy raro que twitteara ya haber superado esa relación –Y no me digas putita-

-Lo siento puta- dijo la morena caminando hacia la puerta –por cierto… renuncio- y salió.

La ojiazul se acercó a él también y le dijo –Yo también me voy- y salió de la tienda alcanzando a la latina.

* * *

El castaño llego a su apartamento, donde vivía aun con su padre y su madrastra, se sorprendió de sí mismo al ver que su hermano había salido de casa hace ya varios años y él aún tenía la penosa necedad de tener que vivir con sus padres, y no es que sus padres quisieran que saliera de casa, más bien era todo lo contrario, constantemente el castaño hablaba de conseguir otro empleo de medio tiempo y así poder pagar su propio apartamento, pero Burt no quería que su hijo se partiera el lomo trabajando todo el día y tener que encargarse de un apartamento él solo, así que le permitía vivir con ellos siempre y cuando pagara algunos gastos, y comprara comida, mucha comida para su padre.

-Llegue a casa pa'- grito al coloco sus llaves en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y encontró a sus padres en la mesa._ Para variar comiendo_. Pensó mientras los saludaba con un beso y se sentaba en la mesa.

-Llegas temprano a casa, hijo- le dijo su padre después de tragar el sándwich que comía.

-Bueno, Adam y yo ya no somos pareja, y mi dignidad se veía afectada si seguía en ese lugar- mintió presumiendo su orgullo.

-Hijo no nos engañes- interrumpió Carole –sabemos que Adam te despidió-

-¿Qué tan rápido es el chisme aquí en Manhattan, como para que algo así se sepa tan rápido?- pregunto el ojiazul apenado por ser descubierto

-Hijo…- tomo la palabra su progenitor –Esta en Twitter- tomo el ¡Phone que estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa y le enseño el ultimo twitt de la cuenta de Adam.

_Romper contigo fue algo… mágico, por fin siento que respiro de nuevo KHummel_

-¡Ese maldito bastardo se atrevió a twwitear eso!- grito –Pues como me alegro nunca haber tenido sexo con él- dijo más calmado

-¡¿Nunca tuviste sexo con él?!- dijeron sus dos padres sorprendidos

-No- respondió apenado –Soy patético- suspiro

-No- dijo Carole –Aunque no conozco hombres de 29 años que aun sean virgen-

-Hijo- dijo su padre –por el amor de dios ¡Follate a alguien!

-¡Burt!- Grito Carole -¡Déjalo! Tu hijo es libre de morir virgen si así lo desea- lo regaño su esposa.

Kurt se sentía tonto, patético, y demasiado aburrido. Era cierto, él era virgen, desde los 15 años se propuso a sí mismo a no perder la virginidad si no estaba ya casado. Pero ahora eso le daba demasiados problemas, muchos de sus novios lo terminaban por negarse a tener sexo, y eso le dolía al castaño. Pero seguía firme con su decisión de llegar virgen al altar.

-Lo siento hijo- se disculpó su padre –Ahora enfócate en algo más importante: conseguir un nuevo empleo- dijo alcanzándole el periódico de ese mismo día.

En cuanto la cena termino, el castaño fue directo a la sala y comenzó a leer las ofertas de empleo que tenía.

-"Bailarín exótico en clubs gay"- lo pensó por varios minutos y después se dijo a sí mismo –No…, seguramente no seré virgen al final de la semana-

-"Repartidor de pizza" Si claro, ni que fuera Peter Parker-

-"Modelo de zapatos"- lo pensó por un momento, sí, tal vez, recordó que sus pies eran lindos, las cremas y tratamientos de pedicura los hacían ver como si fueran de bebé –Lo pensare- subrayo el número y la dirección para comenzar su lista de posibilidades.

-"Botarga de Sándwich para un Subway"-Lo pensó por un momento –Lo considerare, no era tan malo. Despues de todo era un empleo digno ¿Verdad?

-"Cuidador de perro, 12 horas al día, 6 días a la semana" –Wow eso tenía que ser una broma, sin embargo no era un mal trabajo -¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Después de ver otras opciones llego a la conclusión de que solo tendría las opciones de "Modelo de pies", y "niñero del perro".

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, deseaba poder llegar a ser modelo, no exactamente de pies, pero algo al menos era algo. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Claro que siempre que cocinaba tenía que hacerlo para todos y por todos se refería a su padre.

A las 7:00 A.M. termino de cocinar un omelett para 12 personas, fue a poner la mesa y cuando regreso a la cocina su padre ya estaba comiéndose el omelett.

-¡Pa'! ¿Acaso no puedes esperar a que ponga la mesa?- preguntó alejando el platillo de su padre

-Hijo- respondió molesto por el arrebato – ¡Déjame comer! Llamare a Carole- salió de la cocina camino hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa

En segundos la pareja regreso a la cocina, el castaño les pidió ayuda con la mesa, los tres comenzaron a arreglarla y el castaño comenzó a servirles omelett a cada quien.

-¡Hijo!- gruño su padre

-¿Ahora que pa`?- pregunto el ojiazul

-Me serviste muy poco- reclamo su progenitor -¿acaso crees que estoy a dieta o algo así? Tengo que comer para vivir- le dijo con seriedad.

-¡Te serví lo de cinco personas pa`! Además deberías perder un poco de peso- sugirió

-¿Matándome de hambre? ¿Enserio? ¿acaso quieres ver a tu padre morir de hambre?- pregunto dramática, muy dramáticamente.

-Pa´- el castaño le lanzó una mirada de "No jodas" –Yo creo que si dejas de comer por un año no te pasara nada- bromeo

Su padre se llevó una mano al pecho como si le estuviera dando un ataque –Mi propio hijo me ofende- dijo fingiendo estar muy molesto

El castaño lo miro con confuso –Solo trato de decirte que comer mucho no es saludable- le aclaro.

-Bien- dijo alejando el plato de omelett que tenía enfrente –no comeré más-

Su hijo y su esposa estallaron en risa, no se imaginaban a Burt Hummel sin comer por más de 3 horas.

-Pa´- dijo el ojiazul después de su ataque de risa –No bromees así-

Su padre se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y comenzó a servirse más omelett del sartén –Bien, solo espero que un día de estos no me maten de hambre- se sirvió todavía más, y más –me iré a comer esto al baño, supongo que ahí no me juzgaran- y camino hacia el baño con un plato lleno de omelett, lo suficiente para alimentar a una familia de nueve personas.

-Casi se lleva todo el omelett- reclamo la madrastra del joven castaño

-¿estará muy enojado?- le pregunto a su madrastra

-No- respondió –es solo que ama tu omelett- agrego

Más tarde el castaño entro iba camino a un edificio en donde pregunto por el casting para modelar. Espero un poco y resulto elegido para modelar unas botas de cuero negras, como las que solía usar en la preparatoria.

Nunca antes había modelado pero no se le hizo muy difícil, trataba de dar sus mejores caras, pero se le olvidaba que estaba ahí por la belleza de sus pies, mas no de su rostro o cuerpo.

Cuando la sesión de fotos termino fue llamado por el encargado.

-Señor Hummel ¿cierto? –el castaño asintió –Siento decirle que sus servicios aquí serán limitados a solo el día de hoy ya que encontramos a un mejor modelo- el ojiazul suspiro resignado, por un momento llego a pensar que podría ser un modelo ¿Por qué mierda pensó eso?

-Está bien- se limitó a contestar el castaño.

Paso esperando por unos minutos más hasta que la asistente del encargado le entrego un cheque por su servicio del día.

_Al menos no fue una pérdida total. Podría presentarme para cuidar al perro del otro trabajo_. Pensó el castaño resignado.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para cuando llego a la dirección de la casa, donde tenía que preguntar acerca del trabajo.

Al llegar, tuvo que confirmar la dirección dos veces, no podía creer que existiera una casa tan grande y hermosa en todo Manhattan. Toco el timbre con timidez y no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando un hombre de traje y corbata le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, soy Kurt Hummel- se presentó el castaño –Estoy aquí por el trabajo de cuidar al perro- mencionó

-Buen día, señor Hummel, soy Wes Montgomery- se presentó estrechando la suave mano del castaño. Se hizo a un lado para que el ojiazul pudiera entrar a la mansión. –Adelante-

_Qué lindo es._ Pensó el asiático. Mientras lo guiaba hacia la sala de estar.

* * *

**Blaine aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, no me maten**

**espero haberles sacado aunque sea una pequeña risita**

**Espero sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo! :D**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Wes guió al castaño a la sala de estar, la mansión era bastante grande por fuera, y al parecer era muy lujosa, todas las paredes tenían cuadros (al parecer muy costosos), el castaño se asombró con tan solo imaginar el precio de esa casa.

-Wow, esta casa es más linda que la de mi tía Mildred, y eso que ella ganó el premio mayor de lotería- el castaño estaba asombrado, más que asombrado, no se podía imaginar lo increíble que sería trabajar en ese lugar –Y ¿Dónde podemos hablar por lo del trabajo?-

El asiático, lo miro con una cara divertida –No, conmigo no es con quien tiene que hablar señor Hummel- le sonrió y le ofreció asiento en el gran sofá de la sala de estar –Iré por el señor Anderson, me tendrá que dar su currículum- pidió el asiático

El castaño se sorprendió ¿Cómo iba a saber que necesitaba llevar su currículum? ¿Quién pedía un currículo para cuidar a un perro? ¿Era una broma? Sí, tenía que serlo, ya que nadie pedía el currículum de un cuidador de perros ¿O sí? No, nadie pide tal documento para cuidar a un perro. Eso debe ser una broma seguramente.

-No- se negó el ojiazul –Yo hablare con él- pidió al hombre de traje, que sonrió ante tal petición.

"Esto es novedad" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta amplia y grande, seguramente el estudio.

* * *

-No encontraremos actriz para este papel- dijo frustrado un ojimiel en el interior del estudio –No puedo creer que nadie quiera interpretar un papel hoy de transexual hoy en día- se quejo molesto.

-Tranquilo querido- dijo su socio ojiverde, te vez muy estresado- se levantó del asiento donde estaba y camino hasta detrás de su socio, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajear al moreno.

El asiático interrumpió en la habitación y encontró a su jefe, siendo masajeado por las manos de su enemigo más "patético" –Siento interrumpir señor- dijo llamando la atención de los dos chicos, uno se concentraba en su trabajo y el otro encargado en seducir con sus manos a su socio. No fue raro para Wes encontrara a su jefe siendo felizmente atendido por su enemigo. –Parece que el señor Smythe está muy ocupado- dijo refiriéndose al castaño que aun masajeaba los hombros de su estresado socio que yacía sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Wes?- pregunto amablemente su jefe, en 10 años que el asiático llevaba trabajando para el señor Anderson, habían desarrollado demasiada confianza entre los dos.

-Ha llegado un chico, está interesado en trabajar para usted cuidando a _London-_ explico observando al chico ojiverde de reojo –Dijo que hablaría personalmente con usted-

-¿London?- Pregunto el castaño -¿tu perro? ¿Qué sucedió con el cuidador anterior?-

-London le mordió el dedo- dijo como si nada el moreno –Ahora voy Wes-

Y sin decir nada más el asiático salió del estudio dejando a su jefe y a su socio a solas, justo como los encontró.

-¿Piensas contratar a una persona para que cuide el día entero a tu perra?- pregunto el hombre ojiverde a su socio que se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba camino a la puerta del estudio -¿gastaras dinero a lo pendejo por un perro?- en cuanto termino la oración deseo cortarse la lengua, sabía que su socio amaba a su cachorro Chihuahua "London" más que a nada en el mundo, pero el tiempo no le permitía darle el cuidado que necesitaba.

-Sebastian- dijo su socio antes de salir –no molestes- le advirtió. Camino hacia la sala de estar de su mansión y al entrar se encontró con un joven castaño. El tiempo se le detuvo. Se perdió en la figura del castaño sentado cómodamente sobre su sofá costoso mientras sus pies estaban colocados en la mesa de centro.

-U-U-Usted está aquí por el empleo de cuidador de perro ¿cierto?- pregunto, el castaño que no se había percatado de la presencia del señor de la casa. Quito pos pies de la mesa de centro y se puso de pie. Casi se le va el aliento cuando vio al castaño caminar hacia él, observándolo cuidadosamente -¿Qué?-fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca.

-Usted es Blaine Anderson ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto el ojiazul, no podía creer que estaba en casa de el gran Blaine Anderson, Blaine, uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

_Wow. Esto debe ser una broma Kurt, estas en casa de Blaine Anderson, ¡oh dios! Creo que me voy a desmayar._ Pensó el castaño.

-Esta usted en lo correcto- confirmo el moreno. Se sintió aliviado de saber que ese castaño sabía de él, eso de alguna manera le daba confianza, solo esperaba no espantarlo. Aunque un hombre que recién llaga a 33 años y jamás ha tenido una relación con nadie, es un poco… extraño.

-Lo he visto en la revista Elle, salió en los 10 solteros más ricos del mundo- le informo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa -Usted es el famoso director de cine Blaine Anderson- repitió con asombro –Es un honor conocerlo, soy Kurt Hummel, por cierto- extendió la mano para estrechar la del director, el ojimiel le estrecho la mano con suavidad y una sonrisa casi tan grande como el castaño.

-¿Usted lee la revista Elle?- pregunto, ya que no recordó cuando fue la última vez que salió en una.

-Bueno, solo la veo cuando salen los solteros más ricos del mundo la leo- dijo pícaramente. Sí, el castaño había visto que el famoso director de cine Blaine Devon Anderson, ocupaba el lugar número 6 en la lista de solteros más ricos. Pero de pronto abandono todo tipo de posibilidad de una relación entre el señor Anderson y él. Era más que obvio que el señor Anderson era Heterosexual, y no se atrevería siquiera a imaginar una relación con un empleado doméstico. –Pero mejor dígame, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para trabajar aquí?-

El moreno se había perdido en los ojos azules del castaño, no había visto unos ojos más hermosos en toda su vida, tenían pocos minutos de haberse conocido y Blaine ya sentía algo fuerte por él, tal vez y solo tal vez si ese castaño fuera gay, hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de haber un amor con él. –Wes, trae a London- le ordeno al chico asiático, volvió la vista en el castaño, le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos. Sí era hermoso, era alto, de piel cuidada y se veía tan suave como la porcelana, tenía piernas largas y delgadas, ese conjunto de ropa que llevaba el castaño hacía al director excitarse, sus pantalones negros ajustados y su camisa pegada al cuerpo hacían un gran efecto en el pequeño Blaine, su amigo se levantaba de la emoción al ver como ese castaño le sonreía. Sus pensamientos sexuales fueron interrumpidos por Wes. Wesley Montgomery era el mayordomo de Blaine desde hace ya 10 años, y era la única persona a la que podía encargarle a London, pero Wes no tenía tiempo de cuidar a London y la casa al mismo tiempo.

El Asiático bajo las escaleras con un cachorro chihuahueño color marrón, era una de las criaturas más hermosas que el castaño jamás hubiera visto, y le pareció una ternura que alguien como Blaine tuviera que contratar a una persona para cuidar a su perro todo el día.

El cachorro chihuahueño corrió hasta el ojiazul y comenzó a saltar hacia él, se paraba en sus dos patas traseras y trataba de alcanzar al castaño lo más que podía.

-Ven aquí, linda- el castaño cargo al chihuahua y este le comenzó a lamer la cara –Ahhhh que buen chico, ¿Quién es la criatura más linda del mundo mundo?- le pregunto al perro con dulzura, el cachorro le dio un pequeño ladrido como respuesta –Aww, tienes razón yo lo soy- se alago a sí mismo, el cachorro gruño en sus brazos –Esa bien, tú también lo eres- bromeo.

La imagen de Kurt con London provoco una sonrisa enorme en el moreno, no lo podía evitar. Kurt era hermoso, un ángel en la tierra, tal vez no lo conocía pero… estaba seguro de que era una persona especial. –Veo que London te agrada, y algo muy curioso, tú le agradas- miro al castaño con una ceja alzada. Su perrita era demasiado agresiva con sus cuidadores anteriores, los mordía, arañaba, y hacia sus gracias en sus pertenencias. Pero con Kurt… era todo lo contrario, salto directo a sus brazos, lo lamió en la cara, no podía perder la oportunidad de tener a alguien así. – ¿Tiene alguna experiencia cuidando mascotas?- pregunto el moreno olvidándose de pedir el currículum.

-¿está bromeando? Prácticamente adopte a los tres San Bernardo de mi hermano cuando su esposa demando a su cirujano plástico. Su nariz nunca pudo ser la misma.- recordó con lastima la mala operación facial en la que Rachel termino con la nariz más grande de lo que era.

Blaine lo pensó un momento. Era más que obvio que el castaño no tenía ni una mínima experiencia con animales. No quería que London se quedara al cuidado de un hombre sin experiencia, aunque fuera el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. –Lo siento, como vera, necesito a alguien que sepa lo que hace, y no creo que un simple chico… un simple hombre pueda hacerse cargo de London-

-Oh vamos, su perro me adora- el ojiazul puso la cabeza del perro bajo su barbilla y ambos le lanzaron una mirada a la que era imposible negarse.

-Está bien- suspiro –Pero estará a prueba- le advirtió. El castaño corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el moreno temía que el chihuahua fuera aplastado por la fuerza del abrazo pero se le olvido por completo al sentir al castaño.

-No lo decepcionare- prometió separándose del moreno.

-Eso espero, pero no creo que tenga problemas, London lo adora señor Hummel. Aunque presiento que si lo hare- el ojimiel se sintió vacío al separarse del castaño, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que alguien como Kurt Hummel, un ángel en la tierra, no podía corresponderle a un patético director de cine que nunca se ha enamorado. O no hasta ahora ya que el ojiazul le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes. –Wes lo llevara a su habitación- informo antes de salir de la sala y regresar a su estudio.

En cuanto el mayordomo y el castaño estuvieron solos, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿el cuidador de London tiene su propia habitación? Ósea que ¿viviré aquí?- su sonrisa era bastante grande, solo quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por parte del asiático.

El mayordomo le asintió -A no ser que tenga algún problema con quedarse aquí- no pudo evitar sonreírle al castaño, era muy lindo.

-Ah sí- dijo con sarcasmo –creo que extrañare que a los 26 años sigo viviendo con mis padres pero… lo que sea mejor para London- acaricio al perrito que aun sostenía en sus brazos

El asiático soltó una pequeña risita tonta -¿26?- pregunto, era más que obvio que no era de 26 años, la edad que el mayordomo le calculaba 30 o un poco más.

-No me moleste Wes- dijo con su mejor intento de amenaza el castaño.

_Adorable. Simplemente adorable._ Pensó el mayordomo. –Le mostrare su habitación- lo guio hasta la habitación que hasta hace unos días pertenecía a Bertha, la antigua cuidadora de London. Era una habitación sencilla, una cama, un sillón, una pequeña televisión, y un armario.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde que el castaño fue contratado por el director. El ojiazul descubrió muchas cosas acerca del moreno en ese tiempo, cosas como:

Tenía un hermano mayor que era bisexual y actuaba en una serie de televisión en Los Ángeles.

Era tres años mayor que él. 32.

No ha tenido una relación estable. Jamás.

Es un buen cantante, o al menos en la ducha lo era.

Su padre falleció dos años atrás.

El castaño al principio se sintió atraído por el moreno, pero este no mostraba ningún indicio de ser homosexual, lo que hizo sentir miserable al castaño. Y eso no era normal. No era Normal, porque cada que rompía una relación, no lloraba, se sentía triste, pero nunca se sentía como esa vez, era diferente, era como si en tan solo hecho de pensar que el moreno podía ser homosexual pero no quería nada con él su corazón se fuera a romper en mil pedazos.

* * *

-Buenos días a todos- saludo el castaño parado en la puerta del comedor de la casa. Aunque llevaba dos semanas trabajando para él señor Anderson, el prefirió quedarse en casa la primera semana y trasladar todas sus cosas en la segunda. Así que esa era la primera mañana que amanecía en el mismo techo que Blaine Anderson. Blaine se sorprendió al ver que el castaño entro a la habitación con solo una bata de baño. Su respiración se agito cuando el castaño camino hacia él. –Ese jacuzzi sí que sabe cómo consentir a un hombre en la mañana- el castaño toco levemente el hombro del ojimiel y lo miro a los ojos, después miro hacia el otro lado de la gran mesa – ¡Oh por dios! Es Cooper Anderson!- grito emocionado, conocía a Cooper Anderson porque veía la serie que el protagonizaba, pero nunca creyó conocerlo en persona –Es un honor- dijo calmadamente – ¡No puedo creer que el protagonista de White Collar este en la misma habitación que yo!- grito cono un loco fan.

Si, el hermano mayor de Blaine era Cooper Anderson, el protagonista de la famosa serie White Collar, serie que le fascinaba al castaño, amaba como el lado criminal de Cooper era expuesto, era… excitante.

-Hermanito, nunca me dijiste que el cuidador de London era tan… alegre- examino al castaño de pies a cabeza, si era sexy, muy sexy –Es un honor conocer a la persona que es capaz de domar a London- se levantó y le extendió la mano al castaño. Ante el cordial saludo, el castaño apretó la mano del actor y la sacudió su mano con fuerza -¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

El castaño se sonrojo ante la pregunta –Ahhhh uuuhhh yo… Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurt- dijo tartamudeando.

El actor le sonrió y dijo –Vaya que le gusta la vida de rico- le volvió a sonreír al castaño el cual solo asintió –Bien, ¿te gustaría ganar más dinero del que podrías imaginar?- la pregunta dejo confundido al ojiazul, su cara era más que obvia –No te preocupes, no es nada malo, pero tienes que acompañarme a cenar, así te lo diré con más calma, y por "más calma" me refiero a "sin la mirada asesina de Blaine sobre mi"-

El cuidador volteó a ver a su jefe, parecía que de poder matar a su hermano con la mirada lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho –Señor Anderson, no se preocupe, solo es una cena, no renunciare si es lo que le preocupa- lo intentó tranquilizar el castaño

En ese momento el asiático entro al comedor con varias charolas de comida en una especie de "carrito". El castaño prácticamente corrió hacia el carrito, tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse de todo lo que había, por la cantidad de comida que se sirvió, parecía que nunca había comido nunca –Es gratis señor Hummel, si quiere puede repetir-

-No, no me gusta comer mucho- el castaño vio que no había más que dos sillas, y las dos sillas estaban ocupadas por los hermanos Anderson -¿Dónde me siento?-

-El cuidador come en la cocina- informo el mayordomo

-Ohhh- sonrió y camino hacia la mesa -Pero que poco sociables- se quejó el castaño, tomo una de las sillas que estaban hasta un rincón de la cocina y la coloco al lado del moreno -Por cierto señor Anderson sacare a pasear a London, iremos a ver a uno de mis amigos y tal vez a ver a mi padre-

-Me parece bien- dijo e moreno observando como el castaño comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses.

-Kurt- llamo el actor –No te olvides de la cena de hoy- le recordó, observo a su hermano que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sí, parecía que el plan de Cooper funcionaba, le arrebataría el posible amor del castaño a su hermano.

* * *

Más tarde el castaño fue con London a una joyería en donde trabajaba su mejor amigo.

-¡Niiiiiiick!- Grito el castaño entrando a la joyería –Ya vine- informo, la joyería parecía no tener muchos clientes, solo había dos personas viendo todo tipo de pulseras, aretes y anillos.

-Kurt- corrió emocionado el moreno y abrazo a su amigo, no se veían desde hace casi un mes, el castaño extrañaba demasiado a su amigo era como un hermano para él, y el no verlo por un mes había sido duro.

-Aww ¡Que hermoso perrito! ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto confundido, ya que estuvo con el cuándo Rachel demando a su cirujano plástico, los tres San Bernardo de la pareja lo habían vuelto loco, solo destrozaban la casa hasta que se cansaban.

-No, ahora trabajo cuidando a este perro- informo dejando que su amigo cargara a London –Por cierto ¿que paso con el chico con el que estabas saliendo?

-Lo mismo que tú con Adam, solo son unos patanes que quieren sexo- recordó con nostalgia a Louis, su ex novio con el que solo se dedicaban a manosearse el uno al otro –Aunque no me arrepiento, era excelente haciéndolo, ahora solo necesito buscar otro chico que quiera tener sexo conmigo, pero claro esta vez sin compromisos, no quiero que me vuelvan a engañar-

Estuvieron platicando por varias horas, hasta que London comenzó a ponerse inquieta, Kurt invito a Nick a visitar la mansión al día siguiente, el moreno acepto con gusto y dijo que estaría ahí puntual. Cuando el castaño iba de regreso a la mansión Anderson su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el tomo que había asignado a mensaje.

_Estoy esperándote en casa de mi hermano, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.-C.A._

* * *

El castaño había olvidado por completo que tenía una cena pendiente con el hermano de su jefe. Cuando llego a la mansión Anderson el castaño casi se cae para atrás cuando vio al actor. Tenía un traje elegante y un sombrero que hacia juego. _Ahora amo más White Collar_. El mayor camino hacia el menor, y le dijo en un tono muy sensual.

-Vamos a cenar- el castaño corrió a la habitación de London. Sí, London tenía su propia habitación. Corrió hacia su habitación en busca de un abrigo y salió corriendo a donde lo esperaba el actor.

-Estoy listo- aviso el castaño, y salieron de la mansión.

El restaurante al que el actor llevo al castaño era extremadamente elegante y costoso, y Kurt Hummel no era de las personas que se podían dar el lujo de comer en lugares así. Pero al ser invitado por el protagonista de White Collar era más que obvio que no iba a negarse.

Después de comer Cooper miro de nuevo al castaño. _Si, era lindo, era sexy, era un poco escandaloso, pero era sexy, sin duda._

-Te gusto la comida ¿cierto?- pregunto, aunque la verdad no le interesaba el saber si al castaño le había gustado la comida, el quiera sacar un tema de conversación para poder preguntar lo que tanto quería saber.

-Vaya que si.- contesto –Es muy deliciosa, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunto sin rodeos.

_Mierda._

-Mire Señor Anderson, no soy tonto, así que por favor le pido que no mienta más. Lo sé todo.- dijo con seguridad

-Ahhhh ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó intrigado, el actor jamás fallaba en planes como "Enamorar al chico del que está enamorado su hermano", claro que su hermano nunca se había enamorado de nadie, pero no podía ser tan torpe en la primera vez.

Flashback

Cooper Anderson estaba saliendo de grabar el último capítulo de la última temporada de White Collar, cuando su teléfono sonó, era su odioso hermano Blaine.

_-¿hola? ¿Cooper?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea_

_-¿_Enano? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por fin te sentiste digno de llamar a tu hermano mayor?- le pregunto al menor con sarcasmo

-_No, no es eso. Cooper necesito un favor.- dijo seriamente_

La sonrisa del actor fue inevitable, era la primera vez que el moreno le hablaba en busca de ayuda, y el actor vio que era la oportunidad perfecta de tomar venganza por lo ocurrido hace dos años. Cuando el necesitaba a su hermano más que a nadie, y él no lo ayudo. –Lo que necesites-

_-¿Cómo puedo gustarle a un chico?- pregunto_

La sonrisa del actor se hizo más grande todavía –Iré a ayudarte personalmente hermano, para esto necesitaras ayuda en persona, además acabo de terminar la temporada de White Collar- Termino la llamada y sonrió. La oportunidad de vengarse de su pequeño hermano estaba cerca.

Fin Flashback

-Vamos Señor Cooper, no soy un tonto- tal vez soy un poco distraído, pero no soy tonto, también estoy un poco pendejo, pero no soy tonto- dijo con seriedad.

-La verdad es… es… ¡Me gustas!- grito apretando los puños

El castaño sonrió ante la declaración y soltó una pequeña risa estúpida -¿enserio?- el actor solo asintió –Hubieras empezado por eso, pero… en la mañana me preguntaste si quería ganar dinero. ¿Que ahí con eso?

El mayor suspiro, tardó unos segundo en idear una idea, algo que inventar, porque seguro alguien como Kurt no querría ser su puta particular ¿o sí? –Te quería pedir que fueras mi novio, así me acompañarías a los centros comerciales a comprar ropa, a comprarte ropa, a asesorarme y yo… yo te pagaría por eso. Asesorarme en cómo vestir.

El actor medito todo lo que dijo ¿Qué clase de imbécil creería algo así?

-¡Eso suena increíble!- grito Kurt llamando la atención de todo el restaurant. Suspiro. –Pero no lo creo, no puedo cuidar a London y asesorarte al mismo tiempo ¿o sí?- el castaño lo pensó por un momento mas –Tendré que hablar con Blaine primero, no quiero perder mi empleo con él- sentencio triste

-Acaso… ¿te gusta mi hermano Kurt?- pregunto sabiendo que lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero quería oírlo del castaño para no tener que idear un plan más complicado.

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunto confundido el castaño. Esperaba que no fuera muy obvio en el hecho de que estaba más que loco por su jefe. Estaba tratando de superarlo.

-No lo sé- lo miro fijamente a los ojos –Eres un poco obvio- le informo el actor –Pero Blaine es un poco tonto para notarlo, aun así, si yo fuera tú, me resignaría a tener sus amor- sentencio con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… Blaine… Blaine es…gay?- pregunto tímidamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza al saber que el hombre del cual se había enamorado podía corresponderle. El actor le asintió con una sonrisa malévola.

-Como sea- empezó a hablar –Aun está en el closet, y sería malo para su trabajo que se enteren que es gay- suspiro y continuo hablando –Si yo fuera tu no intentaría nada con el.-

El castaño se rompió por dentro –No lo hare-

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de diferentes temas, el castaño por mas dolido que estuviera no podía dejar de hablar. Nunca. Hablaba, y hablaba, y no paraba de hablar.

La cena termino y volvieron a la mansión Anderson, Cooper se quedaba en el cuarto de invitados de Blaine siempre que este estaba en Nueva York, a Blaine no le importaba, la casa era muy grande.

Antes de entrar el mayor tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a hablar –Kurt- suspiro –Creo que esto no va a funcionar, si es que acaso algo iba a pasar- el castaño suspiro también.

-No te preocupes- he tenido "relaciones" más cortas y más patéticas- dijo sonriéndole divertido –Por cierto, ¿aun quieres que te de mi gran asesoría de moda?- pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa, el actor asintió y el castaño lo abrazo, la moda era una de sus pasiones, si no podía tener una línea de modas al menos podía trabajar en una tienda de ropa para su novio, y ser el imbécil prometido de ese poco hombre. –Gracias-

_Este es el comienzo de una linda amistad_. Se dijo a sí mismo el actor antes de entrar a la mansión. La primera parte de su plan estaba hecha: hacer que el castaño perdiera interés en su traidor hermano menor.

* * *

**Muy bien, despues de tres dias en las sombras me digne a publicar el segundo capitulo (sí, lo se, es mas grande). **

**No piensen mal de Cooper solo esta enojado con su hermano por algo del pasado. Cosas de hermanos. Por cierto, se que Blaine casi no participo en este capitulo, pero el siguiente estara con mas frecuencia. y tal vez este cap tampoco da mucha risa (aunque no lo crean es una comedia), pero prometo sacarles mas sonrisas en el tercer capitilo.**

**Espero sus reviews... si les esta gustando la historia agragenla a favorite y follow. Besos**

**SmillerColfer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Disculpen el retraso he estado un pco bloqueada! poquito nada mas. pero aqui les traigo el suguiente cap de Red espero les guste y quiero dedicar este cap a: Fioree-VCC. Epero te guste el cap y te agradesco las palabras de apoyo que me has dado. XD**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mansión Anderson. El moreno se había quedado pensando en lo que había hablado su hermano con su empleado, su dulce y tierno empleado. El ojimiel estaba acostado en su cama, ya eran las diez de la mañana y el no solía levantarse tarde, pero sabía que algo pasaba con el castaño, algo que no era nada bueno para él. Solo deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, sí, lo amaba, no conocía el significado del amor hasta que vio a ese chico de ojos azules sentado cómodamente en su sala de estar.

Pero el ojimiel sabía que era un cobarde.

Cobarde por no tener las agallas de decirle al castaño lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado.

Cobarde porque a los 32 años aún estaba en el closet, y había descubierto que era gay a los 14.

Cobarde por miedo a lo que piensen las personas de él.

Miedo por ser rechazado como lo hicieron sus padres cuando les dijo que era gay.

Tenía que salir del closet.

Tenía que hacerlo. Si no podía presentir como el castaño caería en brazos de alguien más. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Se levantó de la cama y camino directo al baño. Se miró al espejo. Se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido, tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que salir del closet. Pero… tenía que desayunar primero.

* * *

El castaño estaba sentado en la sala principal, cargaba a London quien dormía en sus piernas cómodamente. Wes interrumpió en la sala y miro al castaño.

-¿Qué harás hoy Kurt?- pregunto. Esperaba que el castaño quisiera ver una película en la sala de proyecciones. Si, Blaine Anderson tenía un mini-cine en su mansión.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Wes- Dijo recordando los planes que tenía el día anterior –Hoy vendrá…- El timbre de la mansión sonó y los ojos del ojiazul se iluminaron –Oh, debe ser Nick- dijo caminando hacia la puerta principal y dejando al perro dormido en el sillón –Es la primera vez que viene a la mansión y es mi mejor amigo-miro fijamente al asiático a los ojos –Así que quiero que caiga muerto- dijo emocionado.

-Que detalle- Wes le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta –Yo abriré, tu posa- el castaño se recargo en barandal de la escalera coloco su mano derecha en su cintura y alzo mi mirada. Al entrar por la puerta principal, la escalera era lo primero que se veía. -¿listo?- pregunto el asiático, el castaño asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Nick- el moreno al ver la casa por dentro se quedó en shock la mandíbula estaba a punto de caérsele al suelo, se quedó viendo la casa por unos segundos hasta que pudo hablar –Caeré murto- dijo con simpleza

-Misión cumplida- dijo el mayordomo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al ojiazul. – ¿Deja su abrigo?- le pregunto al moreno.

-¿Me dará recibo?- pregunto con inseguridad. El amigo del ojiazul jamás había estado en una casa tan elegante y no quería cometer una pendejada de las que suele cometer.

-No- le respondió el castaño –Y tampoco tienes que darle propina- agrego –Discúlpalo Wes, no tiene clase- le dijo el castaño al asiático mientras se rascaba la entrepierna. El pelinegro le entrego su abrigo negro al mayordomo y miro a Kurt –Esto es increíble- dijo emocionado el moreno.

-Ven Nick, movamos nuestros traseros hacia el sillón- caminaron hacia el sillón, Wes veía que ambos chicos estaban bien dotados en su parte trasera cuando caminaban.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar señor Duval?- pregunto el asiático a los chicos que estaban sentados en el sillón de tres piezas.

-¿Estaría bien un vaso de Coca?- le contesto inseguro. Pensaba que de pedir algo le cobrarían o le descontarían lo consumido a su amigo.

El mayordomo lo miro confundido –Si, enseguida- volteo a ver a Kurt – ¿Usted desea algo también señor Hummel?-

El castaño frunció el ceño ante la formalidad de la pregunta –Wes… ¿desde cuándo tanta educación? Creí que éramos amigos- le dijo triste. Desde que el castaño llego a la mansión el asiático y él se hicieron amigos, en ese tiempo los dos se hablaban como amigos, sin formalidades.

-Lo siento… Kurt- le sonrió y repitió su pregunta - ¿Deseas algo de tomar?-

-Serán dos cocas entonces- el mayordomo le sonrió y camino había la cocina. -¿Qué te parece?- pregunto con un tono de presunción.

-¿Cómo es que yo vivió con mi madre y tu como la mismísima reina de Inglaterra?- pregunto con falsos celos, realmente estaba feliz por su amigo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir Nick? Me saque la lotería, y solo por cuidar al perro de un productor de cine- Ambos rieron. Realmente estaban disfrutando la compañía tanto uno como el otro.

* * *

El mayordomo entro a la cocina y camino hacia el refrigerador, saco la botella de Coca-Cola y sirvió de ella en dos vasos. Casi se le caen cuando ve a su jefe en la mesita de la cocina. _El señor Anderson nunca desayuna en la cocina. _Pensó el mayordomo. –Buenos días señor- saludo el asiático a su jefe.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en observando su café que no se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo entro a la cocina –Buenos días Wes- devolvió el saludo, se percató de que el chico asiático llevaba dos vasos de coca en una pequeña bandeja y no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Para quién son?- señalo las bebidas que pidió el castaño.

-Son para el señor Hummel y su amigo que llego de visita- le informo a su jefe y salió a de la cocina dejando al pelinegro pensando en el castaño.

No perdió más tiempo y camino lentamente hacia la sala de estar, se escondió detrás de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la sala de estar y escucho la plática de los chicos.

-Su bebida señor Duval- le dijo al moreno, el moreno le sonrió y tomo el vaso de la bandeja, Kurt tomo el otro y dieron un sorbo.

-Vaya, Hummel. Definitivamente seria increíble ser tú- le dijo el moreno al castaño mientras ambos dejaban sus bebidas en la mesita de centro.

-Lo se Duval, soy tan afortunado, y el trabajar por cuidar a un perro que solo come, duerme y caga es algo sencillo- le respondió con alegría. Miro que el perro que dormía cómodamente en el sillón de a un lado. _Se veía tan lindo, tan pacifico, tan violable… ¿Por qué mierda pensaste que un perro es violable, Hummel? Compórtate maldito cerebro._ Se regañó a sí mismo.

El moreno recordó algo muy "importante" que tenía que haberle contado a su amigo el día anterior pero no pudo debido a que el castaño se fue y a él se le olvido. – ¡Lenin Simpson me invito a Salir!- dijo con emoción.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Lenin Simpson? ¡¿El chico malo de la secundaria?!- pregunto emocionado. Lenin, era el chico más malo en toda la secundaria cuando los el castaño y el pelinegro estudiaban la escuela secundaria.

-¿Quién es Lenin Simpson?- pregunto el asiático incorporándose en la plática y sentándose con los dos chicos.

El ojiazul y el moreno suspiraron al mismo tiempo –Lenin Simpson era el chico más malo de toda la preparatoria- dijo el castaño

-Y rudo - agrego el amigo del castaño.

-Yo conozco a muchos chicos malos, ¿Qué tiene este de especial?- pregunto el asiático. Él había tenido muchas citas con chicos malos, que siempre terminabas siendo amantes de Barbies o femeninos a más no poder una vez que los conocías bien.

-Oh, los chicos con los que estudiábamos Nick y yo sí que eran malos- le dijo el castaño al mayordomo.

-Los peores- anexo el moreno

El castaño suspiro triste y dijo –Y ya todos están casados- frunció el ceño, no podía creer que fue el más popular de la escuela y este soltero -Pero Lenin era tan malo que a los 16 ya tenía tos de fumador- recordar a "el rudo Lenin" le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos.

El mayordomo se quedó en shock, alguien tan joven con tos de fumador seguro era muy malo -¿Enserio?- pregunto para afirmar lo dicho anteriormente

-Echaba aros de humo por la nariz- informo el moreno –Ambas fosas nasales- le agrego el ojiazul.

-¿Recuerdas cuando encendió un fosforo con su cremallera?-le pregunto el moreno a su amigo

El castaño suspiro emocionado por el recuerdo –Oh, aun sueño con ese tipo. ¡Era todo un dios!- suspiro de nuevo –por cierto ¿a qué se dedica?- le pregunto a su amigo.

-Oh, ahora es gerente de una exitosa compañía- dijo emocionado el moreno. Si había algo mejor que tener una cita con el chico más malo de la generación, era tener una cita con un rico gerente.

-Debí pescarlo cuando salió del reformatorio- dijo el castaño. Su amigo le mando una mirada maligna y se apresuró a decir –Pensándolo mejor…no es mi tipo, es más tu tipo Nick…- el moreno le sonrió y asintió. –Había olvidado lo excitante que era salir con un chico malo Nick-

El ojimiel había oído la plática del famoso Lenin y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Pero tuvo una idea. Si a Kurt le gustaban los chicos malos… el sería tan malo como la diarrea.

Corrió de regreso a su cuarto en busca de la vestimenta de chico malo de una de sus películas.

-Pero ahora estoy feliz de que no me gusten los chicos malos- le dijo el castaño a los dos chicos que participaban en la plática.

-No se tu Kurt… pero a mi aun me excitan- le dijo su amigo con una cara de chica enamorada.

* * *

Después de que Nick se fue de la mansión, Cooper entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Vamos de Compras, el centro comercial nos está llamando- le dijo al castaño que estaba alimentando a London en ese momento.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando o me estas avisando?- le pregunto al actor

-Te lo estoy avisando cariño- le dijo coquetamente

-Los acompañare y también les estoy avisando- dijo una voz detrás de Cooper –Quisiera comprar otra colección de pesas y una nueva motocicleta-

-¡¿Blaine?!- preguntaron los ojiazules

Blaine tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones entubados y unas botas negras. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al castaño fue que tenía un cigarro en la mano –Saben mi nombre. No lo gasten- dijo con arrogancia.

Tanto Cooper como Kurt tenían la boca tan abierta que no dudarían en poder meter un balón de futbol sin problemas. Cooper concia a Blaine muy bien y nunca se había comportado como un idiota, y Kurt solo llevaba unas semanas pero nunca se cruzó por su cabeza el ver a Blaine vestido de… eso.

-Dime que estas usando el traje de una de tus películas y ahora actuaras de chico malo en una- el actor estaba mi intrigado en saber que traía entre manos su pequeño hermano.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, y entro el socio de Blaine. Sebastian Smythe. El ojiverde observo al ojimiel por unos minutos y no lo contuvo más. Estallo en carcajadas tan fuertes que casi le rompe los tímpanos a todos en la casa. –Blaine… te ves… te ves…- la risa no lo dejaba hablar –Blaine te vez ridículo-

El moreno miro a su socio como si lo quisiera matar. Matar lenta y dolorosamente. El castaño dejo de reír de golpe y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver la seriedad del moreno.

El ojiazul tomo del brazo al moreno y lo arrastro hasta la cocina -¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- le grito el castaño -¿Fumando?- le pregunto decepcionado - ¡qué tontería! Les lleva años dejar ese sucio vicio a los tontos que fuman.- le dijo -Además subes de peso cuando lo dejas- le advirtió tranquilamente

-Vamos cariño, sé que te encanta- el moreno tomo la mejilla del castaño y le sonrió pícaramente.

El castaño no sintió más que decepción y un poco de asco. Ese no era el Blaine del que se había flechado –Fumando- dijo en un susurro apenas audible. No lo soporto más, salió de la cocina, tomo a London entre sus brazos y fue hasta Cooper – ¿Nos vamos?- dejaron la mansión y fueron directo al centro comercial.

El moreno se quedó pensando en el castaño y en su extraña reacción. Era la primera vez que juntaba el valor suficiente para actuar así. En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro su socio.

-Blaine, ¿Qué mierda paso ahí? ¿Y por qué parases salido de una mala película de pandilleros?- le pregunto molesto

-No lo sé Seb- le dijo al ojiverde con tristeza -¿puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?- no era que la presencia del castaño le molestara, pero se la pasaba más tiempo en casa de Blaine que en su propia casa.

-Oh, La fiesta del premiere de tu próxima película se celebrara en una semana. Y tenemos que hacer una fiesta de celebración un día antes- le informo a su mal disfrazado jefe.

-Es cierto- lo recordó –Se me había olvidado- _por pensar tanto en Kurt_ -¿puedes organizar la fiesta?- le pregunto al castaño, el solo se limitó a asentir –Entonces encárgate de todo- el castaño salió de la cocina dejando a su jefe solo.

Ahora se sentía más triste y miserable, había asustado a sus amado, y todo por suponer que le gustaban los chicos malos. Pero él dijo que le excitaban. El moreno tuvo otra idea. Si al castaño le excitaban los chicos malos el seria el chico malo más calienta-huevos de Manhattan.

El actor y el castaño llegaron al centro comercial. Durante el trayecto no dijeron una palabra, cosa que sorprendió mucho al actor. Una vez que bajaron del carro del mayor tomo la palabra.

-Kurt ¿Por qué estaba Blaine haciendo el ridículo? ¿acaso quería participar en una película o algo así?- el actor estaba más que seguro que su hermano se vistió y actuó como tonto para impresionar al castaño y quería saber lo que Kurt sabia para no echar a perder su plan

-Estoy casi seguro de que estaba interpretando a un personaje de una película suya. No hay que hablar de eso- El castaño no era del tipo de personas que le gustara la gente que fuma. Odiaba a los fumadores, aunque en su adolescencia le excitaban. En su adolescencia.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas escogiendo ropa. El ojiazul admiraba cada diseño que el actor podía lucir. No era sorpresa que fuera el guapísimo protagoniza de una serie, era escandalosamente guapo. Tanto hombres como mujeres babeaban al ver pasar a Cooper. Kurt se sentía feo estando al lado de él, pero lo estaba haciendo por trabajo y diversión. Y pasar tiempo con Cooper. Sí el castaño se estaba enamorando de él.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Anderson con 40 bolsas de ropa Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón con las dos piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita de centro. Tenía puesto nada más que un bóxer de cuero y en su pecho tatuado con letras mayúsculas "Bitch Boy" y si no fuera poco también tenía un cigarro encendido a medio acabar en la boca.

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- le grito a su hermano el actor ojiazul

-¿Qué puto?- le respondió tranquilo el moreno. Era la primera vez que Kurt lo veía sin gel, debía admitir que se veía adorable, sexy, y violable…

El castaño no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Ese era Blaine? Seguro era una versión pendeja de él. Se acercó cuidadosamente y se paró frente a él -¿Por qué estás tan extraño últimamente?- preguntó. El castaño estaba decepcionado de haberse enamorado de un tipo tan estúpido.

-Tranquilo bebé, este es mi verdadero yo- esas palabras destrozaron al castaño, ese sentía estúpido por enamorarse de un tipo como él.

-Es un completo imbécil- fue lo único que pudo decir, por más que amara a London, a Wes y a Cooper y sintiera algo extraño por el moreno, eso era lo que era un estúpido.

Las palabras del castaño partieron el alma del ojimiel en mil pedazos ¿No le excitaban los chicos malos? ¿Quién mierda entendía a Kurt Hummel? -¿Qué me dijiste?- le pregunto fríamente. No importa quien fuera, nadie podía decirle imbécil aun si fuera cierto.

-Que eres un completo imbécil- le respondía el actor en lugar del castaño. El castaño no podía creer lo que había dicho, no podía decirle eso a su jefe. Su jefe. Comenzaba a parecerse a Santana. Sin la parte de Súper-Bitch claro.

-No lo soporto- dijo el castaño –Esto es lo último que necesito- dijo refiriéndose a Blaine –Un imbécil chico malo- suspiró cansado y se armó de valor a preguntar -¿Por qué hizo esto señor Anderson?-

El moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No le excitan los chicos malos, tal vez en la secundaria pero ahora… ahora los odiaba. ¿Cuándo pensó que funcionaria? ¿Desde cuándo era tan imbécil? Pero tenía que hacer algo, si no lo hacía podría perder al castaño y tendría su odio, y él no quería eso.

-Yo… estoy… lo que pasa es…un actor…- _Inventa algo Anderson, pareces un estúpido balbuceando tontería y media –_un actor dijo que actuar de chico malo era difícil y yo quería probarle que no, así que me vestí y actué como uno… pero no creí que fuera a afectar tanto- No fue una mala mentira, sonaba bastante convincente. –Siento haberles molestado con mi actitud- se disculpó.

-¿Era actuación? Oh, eso explica por qué actuaste como el peor intento de chico malo del mundo- le dijo el actor

-Si me disculpan- Kurt subió de las escaleras y se encerró a su cuarto. El moreno fue hasta su propio cuarto y se puso la ropa nerd que acostumbraba usar.

Después de que se terminó de cambiar fue a la habitación del castaño y toco la puerta.

Toc-toc –No hay nadie- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta

El morocho se dio la vuelta, seguro había bajado a la cocina… un momento. Toc-toc – ¿No oíste que no hay nadie?-

El moreno entro a la habitación aun sin el consentimiento del castaño –Lo siento ¿dijiste pasa?- bromeo y vio que el castaño estaba acostado en su cama dándole la espalda, el moreno no sabía lo estúpido que podría resultar su estúpido plan. -¿Qué tienes Kurt? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así por lo del chico malo?- pregunto triste el moreno. Era la primera vez que trataba de impresionar a alguien, y todo se le fue a la mierda.

-No me gustan los chicos malos- respondió el castaño

-¿No? ¿pero creí que los chicos malos…- se detuvo, no podía decirle que había oído la plática que tuvo con Nick, no podía porque serian obvios los sentimientos del moreno y no quería decirle que lo amaba si no era perfecto –...les gustaban a todos?- pregunto, esperando que el castaño no sospechara nada.

-a mí no me gustan- dijo con simpleza –En especial si fuman- dijo por fin viéndolo a la cara – ¿De donde saco la idea de fumar solo para interpretar un papel?- pregunto con el tono que cualquier mama usaría si su hijo fumara.

-Un buen actor hace todo por el papel- respondió con una sonrisa adorable

-¡Un buen actor mis putos huevos Anderson!- le reclamo retadoramente –Un ex novio murió por fumar- dijo triste pero igual de enojado.

-¿Murió?- el moreno estaba sorprendido pero sabía que el enojo del castaño era comprensible -¿Murió por fumar demasiado?- pregunto curiosos de saber la muerte del ex novio del castaño.

-No, se ahogó con el humo- dijo como si nada –Ahora solo le falta aprender su lección- le informo.

El director estaba un poco confundido por las palabras del castaño -¿aprender mi lección?- el castaño asintió, sabía que el castaño no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados -¿Cómo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mire señor Anderson, ninguno de mis amigos fumara si al menos ser castigado un par de veces- dijo sonriendo el castaño –Será algo cruel y poco usual, y para eso necesito llamar a las altas autoridades del castigo- sonrió con una sonrisa malévola. Saco su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

-Hola papá- dijo con su típica voz aguda. El moreno había oído cosas del padre del castaño y sabía que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno.

* * *

Llegaron a un asilo de ansíanos en las afueras de la cuidad. El lugar parecía tétrico y sin vida, después de todo era un asilo. El castaño guio al moreno a lo que parecía era la estancia del asilo y distinguieron a lo lejos a un anciano delgado, con poco cabello canoso, una piel blanca y arrugada y unos ojos azules como el océano que resaltaban con sus lentes tan grandes como los del fondo de una botella. Sostenía con su boca un cigarro encendido.

-Abuelo Jimmy…- dijo el castaño al anciano que estaba sentado leyendo un periódico al revés y de hace tres años de antigüedad.

-¿Si?- dijo apartando la vista del periódico y mirando al castaño que lo saludaba acercándose.

-Soy Kurty- dijo el castaño riendo. El moreno que iba detrás del ojiazul tuvo que contenerse la risa ante el diminutivo del nombre de su empleado.

El anciano se quedó mirando al castaño unos segundos y lo miro a los ojos con confusión -¿Quién?- pregunto

-Soy Kurty- Repitió el ojiazul menor –yo soy tu nieto, Jimmy- dijo acariciándole la mano a su anciano abuelo.

-Hola Kurty- Saludo el ojiazul mayor –Es un gusto conocerte- le dijo con una sonrisa prácticamente igual a la del castaño.

El castaño volteo a ver a Blaine y le dijo con una sonrisa alegre como la de su abuelo -Esa es la ventaja de la vejez siempre estas conociendo personas- se volteó a su abuelo nuevamente y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estas Abue?- le pregunto alegre el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón.

El anciano tosió tan fuerte que escupió el cigarro que tenía en la boca, se golpeó el pecho una vez que acabo ve toser –Gracias a dios aún tengo salud-

El castaño miro a Blaine con una cara divertida y le dirigió –Tal vez un día puedan salir a fumar un cigarro ¿no Jimmy?-

El anciano miro por primera vez a Blaine y le dijo –Burt, te vez mejor de lo que te veías la última vez que te dignaste a visitarme- se levantó los lentes para poder observarlo "mejor" –Diablos, ahora mides lo de un gnomo de jardín- se colocó los lentes otra vez y pregunto -¿Te cambiaste el peinado?-

El castaño rio ante la pregunta de su abuelo –No es pa'- le aclaro –recuerda que el ya perdió el cabello… y si lo tuviera no se pondría toda un envase de gel- le dijo al oído

-¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto fríamente el anciano

-Ahhhh… soy... soy Bliane, Blaine Anderson- se presento tímidamente el moreno –Y yo… soy un amigo de su nieto- le informo al anciano.

-Oh, no te veía desde que eras un bebe- le dijo al morocho con nostalgia

-No Abuelo, a él no lo conocías- le informo el castaño, el anciano los miro confundido y comenzó a toser como hace unos momentos, el castaño se llevó una mano a la mejilla y le dijo con decepción – Oh, Jimmy parece que tienes una cafetera por dentro-

El moreno miraba al castaño con arrepentimiento. No volvería a fumar después de haber visto eso –Aprendí mi lección, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto al castaño con impaciencia. Dio media vuelta para salir de esa habitación pero el castaño lo tomo del brazo.

-No- apretó más fuerte el brazo del moreno y le sonrió –Esta visita aún no ha empezado- empujo al moreno aún más cerca de su abuelo y le dijo -¿Por qué no dan un paseo? Se divertirán fumando por ahí-

El anciano tomo ambas mejillas del moreno y lo acerco al suyo –Vaya, eres muy linda- volvió a toser pero esta vez en la cara del moreno y salió un poco de humo que golpeo su cara.

-Tal vez olvide eso de fumar ¿no, Anderson?- le pregunto el castaño con voz de triunfo.

El anciano aventó el rostro de Blaine y lo miro con un ligero asco -¿Él fuma?-

El moreno se trató de defender –Usted también fuma- le reitero sin muchas esperanzas de ganar esa discusión.

-Pero a mí no me afecta- le presumió el anciano ojiazul –Soy como un caballo- lo miro con más asco aun –Pero tú…te mostrare como le queda el pene a un anciano fumador. Conocerás a uno de mis amigos en este lugar- El anciano se levantó de su asiento y tomo del brazo al moreno guiándolo a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba el anciano mas fumador de todo el asilo.

El castaño sonrió ante el hecho de que Blaine Anderson dejaría de fumar para siempre, y todo gracias a él.

-Debería dedicarme a ayudar a adictos al cigarro- se dijo a sí mismo en lo que Blaine era torturado.

* * *

**Aganme saber si les gusto el cap, prometo tratar de hacerlos mas divertidos. Mañana habra actializacion de You Know Im No Good, para los que la leen, y probablemete el sabado publique el cap 4 de este fic!**

**un beso... y espero sus reviwes! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas y chicos! se que dije que actualizaria ayer pero tuve un compromiso! jeje**

**Pero aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de este fic! La Cancion es "Sparks Fly" de Taylor Swift**

**Quiero dedicar este cap a: Candy Criss, una gran persona y gran fan de esta historia!**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el moreno y el castaño habían ido al asilo de abuelo Jimmy. Blaine no había podido dormir a causa de las pesadillas que lo atormentaron ¿Cómo es posible que el pene de un anciano de tanto miedo? Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en la fiesta premier de su película. Sabía que Sebastian estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, pero él también quería ayudarle, no era justo que Sebastian hiciera todo. Y la fiesta tendría que salir de maravilla.

Saldría del closet ese día.

Le diría a Kurt lo que siente.

Fue hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso de leche, miro su reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana y nadie aparecía aun. Fue hacia el comedor y encontró al mayordomo preparando la mesa.

-Bueno días, Wes- saludo al asiático.

El asiático se percató de la presencia de su jefe y le devolvió el saludo –Buenos días Señor Anderson ¿Durmió bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El moreno no se esperaba esa pregunta, en los diez años que Wes llevaba trabajando para él nunca había preguntado algo así -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-En la noche se oían algunos gritos de su habitación, gritos como "Por favor Señor" y "Se lo suplico"- dijo el asiático, el moreno recordó el sueño que tuvo. Recordó como el abuelo Jimmy lo arrastro hasta la habitación del anciano "Jack el Fumador" los gritos que dio en la habitación al ver tan… inusual pene.

-Lo siento Wes, no fue mi intención gritar así –se disculpó apenado -¿Te desperté?

El asiático asintió y comenzó a servirle su desayuno –Espero que no necesite psiquiatra después de lo que vio en el asilo del abuelo Jimmy- dijo burlándose.

El moreno lo miro con los ojos como platos -¿Cómo te entraste de lo que vi?- le pregunto interesado en saber cómo fue posible que algo así se supiera ya -¿Te lo conto Hummel?- pregunto un poco molesto.

El mayordomo sonrió y comenzó a reír un poco –No- negó con una sonrisa divertida, tomo su iPhone y le enseño el último twitt de la cuenta del Abuelo Jimmy

_Asustar a los amigos de tu nieto con el pene de un anciano fumador no tiene precio XD: JimmyHummel_

El moreno se quedó viendo el iPhone del asiático por unos segundos y luego pregunto –Y… ¿Cómo sabes que me enseñaron el pene de ese anciano?-

-Porque el señor Hummel subió una foto de usted y su cara de horror después de ver aquel horrendo pene- El mayordomo le mostro la foto al moreno y efectivamente, Blaine tenía la cara pálida y con un ligero aire de horror. Y Kurt le sonreía a la cámara con su típica sonrisa encantadora y linda. La foto venía con un mensaje arriba de la foto.

_Aquí con mi jefe, después de que viera el pene más terrorífico de su vida :D_

El moreno se quedó viendo la sonrisa de Kurt, Era un ángel, un lindo y muy sexy ángel. ¿Cómo tendrán sexo los ángeles?

El castaño de carne y hueso apareció en la puerta del comedor, y esta vez no iba en pijama. Tenía una playera negra sin mangas pegada al tronco que decía 'Súper Bitch', se veía sexy. Pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención al moreno. Sino sus ¿Shorts? Llevaba unos cortos, muy cortos Shorts blancos de mezclilla.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo caminando hacia su típico lugar. Desde que había colocado su propia silla en el comedor se aseguraba de comer siempre al lado de du jefe, aunque estuviera completamente resignado a obtener su amor siempre se preocuparía de él y le haría compañía cuando estuviera solo. Sería un amigo para él.

Los morenos se quedaron en shock. Jamás habían visto tanta… carne. El asiático casi se tropieza con la jarra de agua que tenía en las manos, mientras que el ojimiel casi se ahoga con el café que tenía en la boca. El castaño pareció notar el efecto en los dos chicos y sonrió.

Quería verse sexy.

Quería verse lo más sensual y sexy que pudiera.

Pasaron unos segundos y entro el hermano mayor de los Anderson. Casi se tropieza cuando vio las largas y pálidas piernas del castaño. –Buen piernas a todos… digo… he… ohm- El actor comenzó a sentirse nervioso al no saber cómo completar la oración. Solo podía ver lo sexy que lucía Kurt en ese momento. –Buenos… lo que sea- dijo sentándose y aun viendo las piernas del castaño.

El castaño sonrió ante la reacción del actor, sabía que el actor no se resistiría a un atuendo tan sexy como ese. Claro, no solía ponerse ese tipo de shorts, pero quería atraer la atención del actor. Quería algo con él, y si podía traerlo colgando de su mano con ropa súper sexy lo haría.

Se sentó al lado de Blaine como acostumbraba, el moreno se puso nervioso al instante y el actor no se quedó atrás, tenía al castaño justo enfrente de él. Se veían a los ojos. Blaine, que estaba entre ellos parecía no existir en ese momento.

-Se… se… ¿se te ofrece algo de comer Kurt?- le pregunto el mayordomo que ya comenzaba a balbucear como un estúpido.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el mayordomo –No hace falta, iré a desayunar con Cooper- se giró hacia Cooper y le sonrió -¿Cierto?- le pregunto con seguridad. El mayor de los Anderson se quedó con la boca abierta y se limitó solo a asentir –Perfecto- dijo con aire de triunfo.

El director se levantó de su asiento con fuerza, cosa que asusto al castaño, lo miro con una mirada fulminante y llena de desprecio –Señor Hummel. ¿Acaso esta aquí para salir de loca con mi hermano?- el castaño se sonrojo un poco y por un instante tuvo miedo. Blaine nunca le había hablado así -¿Acaso le pago para que salga con mi hermano?- el castaño clavo la vista en el suelo, no quería ver los furiosos y excitantes ojos molestos de Blaine. -¡RESPONDA!- el castaño negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo –Le dije que estaría a prueba, y usted se ha dedicado a salir con mi hermano en lugar de estar trabajando ¿Es muy difícil cuidar a un perro?- El castaño volvió a negar con la cabeza y la vista en el suelo –Eso creí- dijo con falsa arrogancia y se volvió a sentar.

El castaño comenzó a llorar en silencio, no lo soporto más y corrió hacia su habitación. Se encerró con London y comenzó a llorar. Nunca le habían hablado así y se sentía feo. Sabía que no estaba haciendo un trabajo completamente bueno, pero creía que su jefe era menos… estricto. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

Pensó que sería una mala idea abrir. Tal vez sería Blaine diciéndole que se fuera y no regresara. Pero era mejor afrontar sus problemas. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Cooper.

-¿Estas bien, Kurt?- le pregunto al ojiazul. El menor le sonrió. (En realidad solo hizo una mueca que asusto al actor) y se limitó a asentir –Sera mejor que no menciones el salir conmigo a Blaine. ¿Quedo claro?- el ojiazul le asintió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Comenzó a llorar por sentirse incompetente.

Llorar, no por las palabras que le dijeron, sino porque fue su jefe quien las dijo.

Sabía que podía perder el trabajo por eso.

Pero… nunca había descuidado a London ¿O sí?

* * *

El moreno se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo al ojiazul. Fe un completo bruto. Pero no quería que Kurt saliera con Cooper. Eso lo hacía sentir….¿Celoso? Sí, se sentía celoso del tiempo que el ojiazul y su hermano compartían juntos.

Tenía que tener a Kurt.

Tenía que Salir del closet.

Pero tenía que desayunar primero.

El moreno comenzó a desayunar, no pasaron más de dos minutos y el castaño que había salido llorando entro por la puerta del comedor. Camino con la mirada fija en los ojos del morocho y comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Anderson…- su voz sonaba ronca y con poca energía –Siento haber descuidado mi trabajo, sé que aquí solo cuido al perro… y siento haber sido un incompetente… -suspiro cansado –Oh, sí va a despedirme solo hágalo-

El moreno se percató de como las palabras que dijo le habían afectado al castaño, se sintió como un monstro. Su plan para tener el amor de su empleado estaba saliendo mal. Tenía que hacer algo para compensar ese dolor. ¿Pero qué? Aparte de disculparse también.

-Discúlpame a mi Kurt- dijo el moreno. Era raro que lo llamara por su nombre, solo lo había hecho un par de ocasiones. Kurt le sonrió a Blaine y se sentó al lado de Blaine. Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-Kurt… en serio siento haberte gritado y haberte dicho esas cosas –hizo un pausa –Es solo que… estaba un poco…- no sabía si decir que estaba celoso, tal vez sería mala idea.

-Lo sé- le dijo el ojiazul tranquilo. El ojimiel se paralizo, ¿Se dio cuenta de lo celoso que estaba?

-¿Enserio?- pregunto para reiterar la respuesta del castaño. El ojiazul asintió –Lo siento- se disculpó por ser tan obvio.

-El que lo siente soy yo- declaro el chico de cabello castaño –Sé que aun esta traumado por lo de "Jack el fumador", y sé que es muy difícil superar ese trauma. Cuando no quería obedecerle a mi papa me amenazaba con llevarme a ver el pene de ese hombre… solo espero que no se haya puesto peor con el tiempo- El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio, cosa que el ojiazul noto -¿Me perdona señor Anderson?- pregunto nervioso.

-Solo si tú me perdonas Kurt- el castaño asintió, y ambos se pararon para abrazarse el uno al otro. El moreno inhaló la dulce fragancia del menor cosa que hizo quererlo apretar con más fuerza. Kurt solo quería conservar su empleo, si abrazar a Blaine por ¿tres minutos?... bueno por tener ese empleo le daría su dulce y preciada virginidad… -Kurt…- le dijo al oído, lo separo un poco, se veían a los ojos el uno al otro, el moreno lo soltó poco a poco y ambos se sentaron de nuevo -¿Asistirías a mi fiesta premier?- pregunto más nervioso que nunca.

El castaño se quedó pensando, no podía creer lo que su jefe le había preguntado -¿Fiesta Premier?- repitió nervioso -¿Habla en serio?- El moreno le asintió con una sonrisa –GRACIAS-el castaño se levantó de su asiento y abrazo fuertemente a Blaine.

Blaine volvió a perderse en la fragancia del castaño, aunque esta vez lo sentía tan cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca se imaginó. Pero como todos los buenos momentos siempre terminan rápido… Cooper entro al comedor con una sonrisa –Parece que te gusta perdonar a los que te insultan ¿he, Kurt?- el castaño se separó del moreno y le dirigió una sonrisa al actor. El mayor de los Anderson frunció el ceño. No podía creer que estaba tan cerca de separar a Kurt de su hermano, y de pronto están abrazándose cariñosamente.

-¡Coop!- sonrió el ojiazul, y corrió a abrazar al actor en un cálido y tierno abrazo -¡Blaine me invito a su fiesta!- grito casi en el oído del mayor.

El actor no dejaba de abrazar al castaño, al mismo tiempo veía la cara de Blaine. Estaba llena de celos y rabia. Justo lo que él quería.

* * *

En la puerta de la mansión. Wes barría el suelo hasta que su enemigo natural lo interrumpió.

-¿Donde Esta Blaine?- dijo esa voz que tanto odiaba el asiático –Necesita este guion en Londres- dijo refiriéndose a la carpeta que sostenía en una mano. Entro a la mansión con autoridad y dejo el guion en la mesita de centro de la sala de estar – para mañana en la mañana-

El asiático sonrió y le ofreció la escoba en forma horizontal –Si quiere súbase, con la diferencia de hora llegara a tiempo- le dijo aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa. El ojiverde se quedó viendo la escoba, pensó por un momento tomarla y romperla en la cara del asiático, pero un grito agudo proveniente del comedor interrumpió su excitante y divertido pensamiento de tortura "_Blaine me invito a su fiesta_" los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron como platos. Sabía que esa voz era del "Patético cuidador del patético perro". Corrió hasta la cocina y vio que el castaño estaba sentándose en su silla ¿Qué demonios traía puesto? ¿Un bóxer?.

-Hola Sebastian- saludo el moreno -¿Necesitas ayuda con lo de la fiesta?- le pregunto esperando poder ayudarle en algo y no sentirse como un inútil.

-Solo me falta el karaoke- informo el ojiverde -¿Señor Hummel?- pregunto al castaño que estaba sentado comiendo su pequeña montaña de comida, el castaño se le mando una tierna sonrisa cosa que molesto un poco al ojiverde y al ojimiel. –¿Fue invitado a la fiesta?- le pegunto esperando una negativa del castaño. Pero no. El castaño asintió feliz, tan feliz que mostro un poco de la comida que tenía en la boca. –Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡van a ir los actores, guionistas y todos los colaboradores de la película! ¡No podemos tener a un empleado domestico ahí! ¡No tiene elegancia! – le grito el ojiverde al director.

El castaño se indignó ante las palabras del socio de su jefe –Para su mera información, puedo ser tan elegante como la mismísima realeza- presumió.

-Los invitados son elegantes, refinados, un claro ejemplo de la sofisticación- le informo al ojiazul.

-Espere- lo detuvo mientras se sacaba un grano de maíz de entre los dientes –Oh, aquí esta- dijo refiriéndose al grano de maíz que estaba en sus dedo –Oh, como odio desperdiciar- y comió con cuidado el grano de maíz que había estado entre sus dientes. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso de sofisticación?- pregunto mientras se revisaba los dientes con el reflejo de una cuchara.

-¡Que está totalmente descalificado!- le grito exasperado.

-No se preocupe Señor Smythe. He estado en clubs muy selectivos. También fui el más popular de mi escuela, eso ayuda ¿No?- El ojiazul se levantó hasta donde estaba parado el ojiverde y lo miro a los ojos .

-Esto no es la secundaria, señor Hummel, estas celebridades son unas malditas hipócritas que seguro te darían una apuñalada por la espalda, lo sé porque todos esos imbéciles son mis amigos- le dijo sonriendo.

El ojiazul rodo los ojos –Eso no me asusta, he estado entre los amigos de mi padre, y créame, ya nada me puede asustar- Recordar a los Amigos de Burt Hummel enserio había hecho más valiente al castaño. Eran unos animales, increíblemente raros.

-Solo no arruines la fiesta Hummel- le dijo fríamente el mayor y salió de la mansión Anderson.

* * *

El castaño se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho el señor Smythe. Era cierto. El no tenía clase ni sofisticación. Podía arruinar la fiesta con sus comentarios, o espantarlos con sus locas anécdotas de su familia. Decidió que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda profesional. Pedirle ayuda a Blaine, y tal vez un poco a Wes.

No perdió más tiempo y corrió hasta la oficina de su jefe, no quería interrumpir, bueno, siempre lo hacía, así que decidió entrar. Ahí también se encontraba Wes, se armó de valor y pregunto -¿Creen que no tengo clase?-

Los dos morenos se miraron el uno al otro y le respondieron al unísono –No- el castaño abrió la boca y frunció el ceño con indignación, el ojimiel se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó un poco al castaño –No es que no tenga clase… bueno en realidad no la tiene- admitió avergonzado –pero en eso te podemos ayudar. ¿Aceptas?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió ante la oferta que su jefe hizo –Claro- afirmo y comenzó a pensar -¿Pero qué defectos me piensan corregir?- les pregunto –Casi no tengo defectos que corregir- alardeo con alegría.

-No estaría tan seguro si fuera tu- dijo el mayordomo – Pero tendríamos que corregir: voz, atuendo, risa, modales… - hizo una pausa -oh, dios, será más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Podemos hacerlo, Wes.- Las palabras del moreno de alguna forma tranquilizaron al castaño, aunque no sabía cómo mierda haría que Kurt Hummel se convirtiera en una persona sofisticada y con clase.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas tratando de que Kurt pudiera hablar en un tono menos agudo.

-No- dijo el moreno –¡Esta mal!- le dijo al castaño.

-No sé qué está mal, estoy haciendo todo lo que me están ordenando que haga, dijo recordando todos los líquidos que le hicieron tomar, las palabras que le pidieron que diga en un tono menos agudo, y todos esos ejercicios para garganta –Honestamente, creo que mejoré y no me lo quieren decir-

Los morenos se miraron el uno al otro, no podían creer que el tono de voz del castaño seguía siendo tan agudo como de costumbre a pesar de todas las soluciones con las que intentaron hacerle la voz menos aguda.

* * *

Después de otra hora de intentos inútiles con la voz, fueron a la sala y le ordenaron a Kurt caminar con un libro sobre su cabeza.

El castaño llevaba haciendo ese ejercicio durante treinta minutos y nada.

-No, no, no, no, - repitió el ojimiel –todo está mal-

-Lo sé, este libro está aplastando todo mi peinado- se quejó el castaño

-No, no es eso- le informo al ojiazul –Son sus caderas- dijo apuntando al área pélvica del castaño.

-Nadie nunca se había quejado de ellas- presumió con esa sonrisa que volvía loco al ojimiel.

Tardo unos segundos en Salir del trace que había sufrido por esa hermosa sonrisa –No, es la forma en la que las mueve al caminar, mueve mucho el trasero- dijo sonrojándose.

-Sí, pero nunca había recibido quejas de el- respondió ligeramente molesto.

-Mejor pasemos a la conversación- sugirió el asiático.

El castaño se emocionó ante la sugerencia –Oh, esa es mi especialidad, a mí nunca me falta que decir- dijo sonriendo.

-Mejor no diga nada en la fiesta- dijo el moreno ojimiel. Pensó en todo lo que era capaz de decir el ojiazul si no le advertían que no dijera nada. Era capaz de mencionar una anécdota de su familia.

* * *

Fueron a la habitación del ojiazul en busca de su mejor traje para la fiesta, pero no encontraban algo que no fuera tan "Mírame Ahuevo", todo era extravagantemente sexy.

-No puedo creer que quieran destruir mi estilo- reclamo el castaño al ver que su jefe y su amigo descartaban todos y cada uno de sus atuendos –Soy famoso por mi estilo- presumió, de pronto recordó el atuendo que llevaba puesto, ese short era mucho hasta para él –Excepto por un breve periodo donde me deje influenciar por una amiga- dijo refiriéndose a la vez que fue de compras con Santana. Ella le compre ese minúsculo short. Era igual o más corto que las minifaldas que ella solía usar.

-Te prestare un traje- le ofreció el ojimiel –Seguro te quedara- le dijo el moreno, se resignaron, no encontraron algo decente en el armario del castaño ¿Dónde mierda compraba su ropa?

* * *

Pasaron al comedor. Tenían que enseñarle a comer como se debía, y comer solo lo necesario. El moreno se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que comiendo tanto puede ser tan delgado?.

El castaño se sentó, frente a el tenia al menos 12 cubiertos y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál usar.

El mayordomo le explicaba para qué era cada cubierto, esperaba que pudiera aprender ya que la fiesta seria al siguiente día.

-El cuchillo de pescado, el de la ensalada, el de la carne, y el de la mantequilla- le informo el asiático señalándole todos los cuchillos.

El castaño estaba más que confundido, decidió llegar a una conclusión lógica –Creo que a mi no me serviría para todo- suspiro cansado.

El ojimiel se estaba desesperando ¿Era muy difícil saber para que servía cada cubierto? –Muy bien, supongamos que le han traído una ensalada. Y usted toma…-

-Oh, este- dijo el castaño levantando un enorme tenedor de tres dientes.

-Error- chillo el asiático

-Ese es el tenedor de camarones- informo el ojimiel. El castaño frunció el ceño adorablemente, eso hizo que al moreno se le fuera todo el estrés que había sufrido toda la tarde.

-Yo no sé usted, pero yo comeré ensalada de camarón- dijo son desesperación.

El asiático dio por perdida esa batalla, así que paso a la siguiente fase –Supongamos que acabamos de comer, ¿Ahora que se hace?- pregunto esperando una respuesta seria del castaño.

-Si estuvieran en casa de mi padre dar un salto hacia el sillón- dijo el castaño. El moreno se masajeo las sienes. No se le ocurriría hacer eso en la fiesta ¿o sí?

-No- negó el asiático. Le extendió un pequeño plato hondo de porcelana lleno de agua.

El castaño tomo el platito y comenzó a beber el líquido extendiendo el dedo más pequeño. Hizo un gesto de asco al pasarse el agua ¿Era de llave? Seguro era del drenaje. –Mmm- fingió hacer un gesto de gusto, pero le salió una rara mueca en su lugar –Eso fue refrescante- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Señor Hummel- el moreno trato de no reírse –Eso se usa para enjuagarse los dedos- le dijo riendo.

-¿Qué no pueden comprar toallas húmedas?- se quejó molesto.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llego. Todos los actores, socios, guionistas y colaboradores estaban ahí. Todos vestidos con trajes costosos y se comportaban como dioses.

El moreno estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Nervioso porque Kurt la cagara.

Nerviosos porque saldría del closet.

Nervioso porque Kurt la cagara con sus comentarios.

Nervioso porque le cantaría una canción a Kurt.

Una figura delgada y con un hermoso traje familiar se le posiciono justo enfrente. ¿Era Kurt? Se veía tan… elegante, sexy y elegante al mismo tiempo, su peinado perfecto al igual que siempre.

-¿Qué tal señor Anderson? ¿Lo logre?- pregunto con su voz en un tono más grave.

El moreno se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Ese era Kurt? Tenía ciertas dudas, Kurt se veía tan sofisticado y parecía encajar perfectamente con todas esa personas.

La actriz protagonista de la película de Blaine, se acercó a Kurt. Ella lo miro con deseo y un poco de lujuria. Cosa que aunque Blaine sabía que Kurt era gay le molestaba.

-Hola- Saludo la actriz rubia –Soy Quinn Fabrey- se presentó la ojimiel.

-Hola querida- dijo Kurt con elegancia –Veo que sabes cómo vestirte- señalo la minifalda roja que llevaba la chica. _Igual a Santana._

-Gracias- le agradeció la chica –¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto con seguridad, el castaño asintió y la rubia lo llevo hasta la pista de baile.

El moreno no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que cantarle esa canción a Kurt. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Sabía que Quinn Fabrey era el tipo de chica que se acostaba con quien se lo proponía, así y fuera un chico gay.

Camino hasta el pequeño escenario y espero a que la canción que la rubia y el castaño acabaran para poder usar el karaoke.

Una vez que la canción acabo eligió la canción que había estado ensayando. Una canción tan especial como Kurt.

-Hola- saludo el moreno desde el escenario –Quisiera cantarles una canción que va dedicada a una persona muy especial- todos se quedaron callados, las pocas personas que sabían que Blaine nunca había tenido alguna relación lo miraron con curiosidad, sabían que eso era nuevo y algo extraño.

La música comenzó a sonar Blaine cerro los ojos y se concentró en la letra.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm (La forma en la que te mueves es como una gran tormenta)_

_And I'm a house of cards (Y yo soy una casa de naipes)_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running (Tú eres la clase de imprudencia de la que deberia huir)_

_ But I kinda know that I won't get far (Pero debo saber que no llegare lejos)  
_  
And you stood there in front of me (Y tú te quedas ahi, frente a mí )

Just close enough to touch (Losufiecientemente cerca para tocarte)

Close enough to hope you couldn't (Al alcance suficiente para que puedas)

See what I was thinking of (ver que estab pensando en...)

El Moreno cantaba esa canción con pasión y amor. Kurt lo movía, más que nadie y nada

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain (Dejalo todo ahora, encuentrame en la lluvia)_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain (Besame en la acera, llévate el dolor)_

_'Cause I see sparks fly (Porque veo chispar volar)_

_Whenever you smile (Siempre que sonries)  
_  
_Get me with those blue eyes, baby (Conquistame con esos ojos azules, cariño)_

_As the lights go down (Mientras las luces se apagan)_

_Give me something that'll haunt me (Dame algo que me refugie)_

_When you're not around (Cuando no estes cerca)  
_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly (Porque veo volar chispas)_

_Whenever you smile (Cada vez que sonries)_

La canción decia como se sentía, quería besar a Kurt, quería que se llevara el dolor que tanto sufrió a lo largo de su vida

_My mind forgets to remind me (Mi mente olvida recorarme que)_

_You're a bad idea (Tú no eres una buena idea)_

You touch me once and it's really something (Me tocas una vez y es realmente algo)

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be (Y soy mejor de lo que te imaginas)

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world (Soy precavido con todo el mundo)_

_But with you, I know it's no good (Pero contigo... se que no esta bien)_

_And I could wait patiently (Y podria esperar paciente)_

_But I really wish you would (Pero realmente me gustaria que)_

El ojiazul veía con ternura la forma en la que Blaine cantaba. Era genial, tenía talento, era asombroso. Demasiado asombroso. El moreno no dejaba de ver al castaño, se perdía en sus azules ojos. La canción era una buena forma de decirle a Kurt lo que sentía.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair (Voy a pasar mis dedos por tu cabello)_

_And watch the lights go wild (Y veré como las luces enloquecen)_

_Jus__t keep on keeping your eyes on me _It's (Solo sigue manteniendo tus ojos en mí)

just wrong enough to make it feel right (Es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte sentir bien)

And lead me up the staircase (Y llevame a las escaleras)

_Won't you whisper soft and slow (No me susurraras ni suave ni lento)_

_I'm captivated by you, baby (Estoy cautivado por ti, cariño)_

Like a fireworks show (Como en un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales)

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain (Dejalo todo ahora)

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain (Besame en la acer, llevate el dolor)

'Cause I see sparks fly (Porque veo volar chispas)

Whenever you smile (Cada vez que sonries)

Get me with those blue eyes, baby (Conquistame con esos ojos azules, cariño)

As the lights go down (Mientras las luces se apagan)

Give me something that'll haunt me (Dame algo que me refugie)

When you're not around (Mientras no estes cerca)

'Cause I see sparks fly (Porque veo volar chispas)

Whenever you smile (Cada vez que sonries)

And the parks fly (...Volar chispas)

Al finalizar la canción, los ojos del Moreno se inundaron en lágrimas. Por fin se había expresado. Tal vez en una canción, pero se había expresado. Todos los presentes dieron aplausos a la presentación del ojimiel.

Tomo la palabra de nuevo –Espero que les haya gustado- hizo una pausa –y con esta canción quiero confesarles a todos ustedes algo- hizo una pausa de nuevo –Soy gay- dijo sin rodeos, todos los presentes se quedaron en shock a excepción de Cooper, Wes y Kurt –Y estoy orgullosos de serlo- volvió a hacer una pausa hasta que los murmullos de los presentes se calmaron –Y estoy enamorado de…

* * *

**Chan, chan ,chan ,chan!**

**la segunda parte sera publicada cuando este lista! (no prometo nada xq luego no puedo cumplir)**

**Aganme saber si les gusto este cap!**

**acepto sugerencias!**

**y gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews! son muy lindos :333 besos!**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Después**** de un largo tiempo**

**Im back bitches!XD**

**apenas me dieron mi compu ;P**

**La canción de este cap es "Diamonds" de Rihanna**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

- Y estoy enamorado de… - El moreno miro al castaño, lo veía con esos hermosos ojos. Él sabía que se arriesgaba a tener el rechazo del castaño, pero ya no quería seguir sintiéndose tan… torpe - …de un chico muy especial - finalizo. Bajo del pequeño escenario y la música volvió a sonar. Fue a buscar al castaño, pero desde que bajo de su pequeño escenario no lo veía. No podía decirle que estaba enamorado de él enfrente de todas esas personas. Lo avergonzaría. O peor: si el ojiazul no sentía lo mismo seria rechazado en público.

Camino por toda la mansión buscando a su amado, no lo podía ver entre la multitud. Le preocupaba no encontrarlo a tiempo.

Antes de que Cooper diera su golpe.

Flashback

La noche antes de que el moreno y el mayordomo ayudaran a Kurt a comportarse con "clase" el moreno y su hermano se encerraron en el despacho.

El director estaba más que furioso con su hermano. No podía creer que confió en él, y le traicionaba de la forma más cruel.

-¡No!- le grito el pelinegro -¡No te atrevas!-

El actor le dirigió una sonrisa malévola, estaba más que claro que su venganza seria cruel –Lo siento Blainey, me gusta mucho Kurt, y creo que él siente lo mismo por mí. Así que por favor, déjanos ser felices. Estoy seguro de que no le interesas, o ¿acaso no lo has notado? El no siente, ni sentirá nada por ti.- Las palabras del ojiazul llegaron como espadas en el corazón de su hermano. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de su misma sangre sea capaz de enamorar al hombre que ama? –Lo siento Blainey, pero te tardaste- el moreno quería gritarle a su hermano, quería cortarle la cabeza, pero… él tenía razón, se había tardado, o tal vez no era demasiado tarde.

-Aun no, puedo decirle a Kurt todo lo que siento por él- le dijo a su hermano actor con determinación –Sé que no es tarde aún. Puedo decirle lo que siento…-

El actor comenzó a reír, no podía imaginarse a su tímido hermano expresándose –Blainey- suspiro –seré un buen hermano y no hare mi jugada hasta la fiesta- el ojimiel parecía confundido por lo antes dicho "jugada", el actor pareció comprenderlo y le aclaro por lo que a jugada se refería –Quitarte a Kurt, es lo que quiero decir con "Jugada", adiós Blainey- y sin decir más el actor salió del despacho de su hermano, dejándolo furioso.

Fin Flashback

El moreno tampoco veía por ningún lugar a su hermano. Le aterraba la idea de que estuviera con el castaño. Rogaba por encontrarlo a tiempo _Por favor, Cooper, no me hagas esto._

* * *

El castaño se encontraba con la actriz en la cocina, platicaban acerca de la elegante casa de Blaine y lo increíble que sería vivir en un lugar así.

-Creo que ni con todo el dinero que tengo podría comprar una casa tan linda- le dijo la rubia al ojiazul. El ojiazul le sonrió.

-Tal vez sea linda, pero no tiene papel de baño cuando lo necesitas- la rubia no pudo evitar reír ante el chiste del castaño. Vaya que era divertido. –Una vez a mi madrastra- rió al recordar la historia –se quedó sin papel higiénico en un baño público- volvió a reír y la rubia ahora lo miraba con más asco que diversión –Y tuvo que usar su propia toalla sanitaria- estallo en una carajada, la rubia lo miraba con asco, pero al ver la felicidad del castaño no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Wow, eso es más humillante que la vez en la que me metí en el baño de hombres- rió por un momento –Lo peor fue que me di cuenta hasta que Salí de ahí-

El castaño le sonrió reprobatoriamente –Cariño…- le dijo con aire de superioridad –Una vez mi papa me fue a recoger a la escuela, y hasta mi aula- la rubia le dirigió una confusa mirada -… en ropa interior- dijo con pena. Nada fue más vergonzoso en la vida del castaño que la vez en la que su padre fue a recoger a su hijo en ropa interior, llego al aula y saludo a su hijo. El joven castaño se puso más rojo que un tomate, nunca sufrió una humillación mayor –Aun sigo buscando ayuda para superar el trauma- agrego seriamente.

En ese momento Wes llevaba una charola de bocadillos de frutilla, la rubia llamo al mayordomo y tomo un par de bocadillos. –Sí, yo fuera tu evitaría comer eso- le advirtió a la rubia –Por experiencia te digo que provocan muchos gases- le dijo con seriedad.

El mayordomo jalo del brazo al castaño, dejando a la rubia viendo con asco el bocadillo de frutilla que tenía en la mano.

El mayordomo le dio una mirada furiosa al castaño – ¿Hablando de flatulencias? ¿Enserio?- le pregunto con acides –No puedes hablar de gases con los invitados Kurt- el castaño noto la molestia del asiático y asintió.

-Lo siento Wes, pero se me está acabando el tema de conversación, a espera- hizo una pausa –No debo hablar de nada con nadie- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Kurt, esta fiesta es elegante y llena de personas prejuiciosas- hizo una pequeña mueca, pensando en cómo explicarle… -Es como una fiesta llena de clones de Sebastian Smythe- El castaño pareció comprender perfectamente y asintió –Bueno, me voy- y salió directo a la gran sala de estar, donde se concentraba la mayor parte de la fiesta.

El castaño regreso con la rubia y esta le dirigió una mirada de lujuria, el castaño frunció el ceño. ¿Esa era Queen Fabrey? Al parecer esta daba más miedo de lo que imaginaba. La rubia parecía quererlo desvestir con la mirada, de poder violarlo si pudiera. Y Kurt no quería eso -¿Queen, estas bien? Siento que de poderme violar contra la pared ya lo habrías hecho-

La rubia le dirigió la mirada a la entrepierna y se acercó lentamente a su cara, acerco su sus labios a la oreja del ojiazul y comenzó a susurrar -¿Quién dice que no te quiero violar?- el castaño se estremeció ante la extraña declaración de la actriz –Aunque… pienso que no es necesario… podemos hacerlo por las buenas- el castaño se quedó congelado, no quería sexo, menos con una mujer. Él era gay, demasiado gay.

-Ahí, Queen… ¿Si sabes que soy gay?- pregunto con la esperanza de que su lujara respetara sus preferencias sexuales, la rubia asintió levemente -¿Y por qué quiere sexo conmigo?- pregunto más temeroso que curioso.

-Por qué me calientas los malditos ovarios- la rubia comenzó a besar con fuerza al ojiazul, no podía creer que una mujer lo estuviera besando, _¿qué le pico a esa chica? No puede llegar y decir "Me calientas los ovarios" y comience a besarte. Mierda, Kurt. Aun te está besando._ El castaño empujo con fuerza a la rubia, casi provoca que se tropiece y caiga, pero no fue así. _Por desgracia_.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- y sin decir más, el castaño se fue de la cocina, dejando a la actriz enojada. Al salir de la cocina choco con la espalda de…

-Kurt, te estaba buscando por todos lados- dijo la voz del hermano Anderson, el castaño sintió alivio de encontrarse con él, desde que la fiesta comenzó no habían hablado y el ojiazul ya lo extrañaba. Estaba enamorado de ese hombre.

-Cooper- sonrió y abrazo con fuerza al actor -¿Quieres cantar?- le preguntó sabiendo que a el mayor le encantaba cantar al igual que a Kurt.

-Si- afirmo el actor y caminaron juntos hasta el pequeño escenario que estaba en el fondo de la sala de estar.

* * *

El moreno buscaba en cada cuarto de la casa a su amado, ¿Estaría con Cooper? Él esperaba que no fuera así, no soportaría ver como su hermano y el chico de sus sueños formaba una relación. La relación que él tanto anhelaba.

Busco en todas las habitaciones de la casa, aparentemente no estaban en el segundo piso de la mansión. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, pero se paralizó al oír la voz de su hermano en el micrófono del Karaoke.

* * *

El actor y el castaño subieron al pequeño escenario, después de cantar la canción el actor haría su "Jugada", la cual dejaría a Kurt como alguien imposible para Blaine. –Hola a todos- saludo a la pequeña multitud –Esperamos que esta canción les guste- dijo poniendo la pista de la canción que cantaría con Kurt.

La canción comenzó y Kurt cantó primero

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Cooper canto la siguiente parte.

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

El Moreno veía como la hermosa voz de Kurt y su hermano sonaban, para su sorpresa eran una muy buena combinación. Kurt comenzó a Cantar junto con Cooper, ambos mirándose a los ojos, el castaño estaba hipnotizado con los hermosos ojos del actor y este parecía hacer lo mismo.

I knew that we'd become one right away  
A right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your, eyes

Las voces de los ojiazules sonaban muy bien juntas, Blaine no podía evitar mirarlos con tristeza, pudo haber evitado que el castaño mirara así a su hermano. Pero él sabía que fue un cobarde, y las consecuencias las estaba pagando.

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
….

El Corazón de Blaine se rompía más y más durante la canción, ¿Desde cuándo su hermano era tan cruel?

La canción finalizo y el moreno lloraba. Sabía que era lo que iba a pasar y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El actor y el castaño se miraron el uno al otro, no supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, pero se habían perdido en los ojos del otro. El actor tomo la palabra cuando los aplausos comenzaron a cesar.

-Gracias- les agradeció mandándoles besos y el castaño solo saludaba con la mano –Me complacería que fueran testigos de lo siguiente – giro hacia Kurt y lo miro a los ojos –Kurt- el castaño giro hacia el actor y lo miro fijamente hasta que volvió a hablar -¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novio?- le preguntó con seguridad y elegancia.

El castaño miro al actor con sorpresa. No podía creer que el mayor de los Anderson estaba pidiéndole ser novios enfrente de todos –Si- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. El actor lo abrazo y sonrió al imaginar la cara que su hermano pondría al ver que Kurt y el estaban juntos.

* * *

El moreno veía como su hermano y su empleado se abrazaba con cariño. Eso era su tortura, su corazón se quebró. Se sentía tan impotente, y todo a causa de su cobardía. No podía sentirse más estúpido, pero esa era la consecuencia de haber esperado tanto para salir del closet, y ser tan lento y torpe.

* * *

El castaño seguía abrazando a su nuevo novio, había sentido una gran atracción al actor desde que veía su serie, pero ahora… era novio del protagonista de White Collar. Se sentía feliz, no de tener un novio. Sino que estaba un paso más cerca de casarse, (claro, si todo iba bien) y eso significaba solo una cosa. Cojerse a alguien.

El ojimiel camino traste hasta su mini bar y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella de vino. Quería olvidar las penas con alcohol. Así que tomo, y tomo, y tomo. No se percató cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se dio cuenta de que la botella estaba vacía, así que tomo otra, y caminó hasta el pequeño escenario.

-Me…- sintió un mareo, seguro el alcohol estaba tomando efecto ya -…permiten su atención, por favor- todos los presentes se quedaron callados, pocos se dieron cuenta de lo borracho que estaba el director.

Primero suspiro triste, hizo una pausa en la que pensó que decir, después de uno segundos comenzó a hablar –Acabo de procesar apenas la idea de que mi hermano y mi empleado estén en una relación- volvió a hacer una pausa, miro fijamente a la pareja mencionada. Cooper abrazaba a Kurt por detrás, ambos veían a Blaine, Cooper tenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro derecho de Kurt y le sonreían felices –primero pensé "¿Esos dos en una relación?" pero luego pensé "¿Qué imbécil tendría una relación con Cooper?" y luego pensé "¿Cooper le enseñara sus videos porno a Kurt?" y luego me di cuenta que estos dos – apunto con el dedo a la pareja de ojiazules – Terminarán cuando vean lo pasivas que son- bromeo, todos los invitados se quedaron callados, nadie dijo una sola palabra, ni se reía del mal chiste de Blaine. El ojimiel levanto su botella de vino y brindo –Por Coop y Kurt- se acercó hasta el castaño y trato de chocar la botella de vino contra la copa del castaño, pero solo logro tronarle la copa del castaño en la mano. Afortunadamente ningún pedazo de vidrio cortó al castaño, pero no pudo contener la risa de ver a Blaine ebrio.

El moreno comenzó a bailar con su botella de vino, atraía la atención de todos, pero eso no le importaba, se sentía tan bien haciéndolo. Se imaginaba que la botella era Kurt, así que comenzó a besarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo besando la botella, pero cuando sintió a Wes quitarle bruscamente la botella regreso a la realidad. Solo había unas doce personas en toda la casa, entre ellas estaba la nueva parejita de novios. El moreno ardía en celos, pero no podía culpar a si hermano de enamorarse de Kurt.

Aunque si podía culparse a sí mismo de ser tan lento.

-Creo que besar esa botella te hizo ver tan mal- bromeo un chico rubio que apareció detrás de él. Reconoció al chico, era el actor antagonista de la película de Blaine.

-Ya lo creo Sam- le dijo al rubio, el actor se acomodó un rizo rebelde del director que se encontraba en su frente y lo coloco en su lugar.

-¿Quiere salir mañana en la noche?- el ojimiel se congelo ante la pregunta, no sabía que el rubio era gay, lo creía 100% hetero, y ahora lo invitaba a salir. En la misma noche que salió del closet -¿Qué dices?- el moreno asintió lentamente –Perfecto- dijo el actor y salió de la mansión no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al director.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el director se levantó sin energía, camino directo al comedor, aun en pijama. Se sentó, y a los segundo apareció Wes con el típico carrito donde transportaba la comida, le ofreció su desayuno al moreno y comenzó a comer.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo la inconfundible voz del castaño, el ojimiel le sonrió, a los pocos segundos su hermano apareció con una bata igual a la de Kurt.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo ahora el actor. Pasar pocas horas de novios con el castaño sí que lo había cambiado, el nunca bajaba a desayunar en bata, ni si quiera en pijama.

De pronto el teléfono de Blaine sonó, reconoció que era el tono de mensaje, se sorprendió de ver que era de Sam.

_Pasare por ti a las 8:00 P.M. un beso. SE_

El pelinegro recordó que la noche anterior había hablado con el actor acerca de una cita. Se le había olvidado por completo ¿Y por qué le dolían tanto los labios?

-¿Quién era?- pregunto el ojiazul mientras apuntaba al teléfono de Blaine.

-Sam- respondió. Esa sería su primera cita, y no quería que saliera mal. Claro que preferiría que fuera con Kurt… pero él estaba con Cooper, y por más que odiara eso… no podía separarlos ¿o sí?

-Parece nervioso señor Anderson- le dijo el castaño, al parecer también lucia preocupado por su jefe, cosa que enterneció al actor. Después de todo Kurt aun sentía algo minúsculo por el director. Algo tan minúsculo… pero representaba una amenaza para el actor. Y no dejaría que esa amenaza, por muy pequeña que fuera echara a perder su plan.

-Saldré con alguien- informo el director – también es mi primera cita- agrego nervioso.

El Castaño se sorprendió ¿Cómo alguien tan lindo como Blaine nunca había tenido aunque sea una pequeña cita? No entraría en detalles, así que solo pregunto -¿Qué te pondrás?- esperaba que no usara un traje nerd como los que suele usar.

-No lo sé, estoy muy nervioso –y no era mentira, estaba muerto de nervios. Jamás había tenido una cita, y estaba seguro de que saldría mal.

-¿Puedo ayudarle de alguna manera?- le pregunto amablemente a su jefe. El moreno asintió -¿Cómo?- el moreno bajo la mirada apenado.

El actor no había dicho nada, parecía sorprendido de que Blaine tenía una cita, y más sorprendido de ver que no parecía molestarle el que Kurt y él tuvieran una relación. Eso arruinaba el plan.

-Acompáñame- el castaño lo miro fijamente. Por un momento creyó haber oído mal, el moreno se dio cuenta –Como un chaperón…

* * *

**Estoy trabajando en 3 nuevos fics!**

**y quisiera que me dieran su voto para saber cual publicar primero.**

**los fics son**

**-Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe**

**-****Obsesión**

**-El Beso Del Vampiro** (adaptación)

(los summary están en mi perfil)

**pueden votar una vez por cada cap que publique en YKING y en Red! o mandarme un PM!**

**el viernes 28 contare los votos! y el domingo 30 publicare la historia ganadora!**

**Besos! y espero sus reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**ya los extrañaba! jeje**

**antes que me maten por no actualizar en tres semanas, quiero decirles que no fue porque no quisiera, sino que me bloquee en este fic, y me fui un tiempo de FF (solo unos dias) aunque aun asi no escribi en ninguno jeje.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Fioreeh-VCC, ya que no he actualizado y ella es gran seguidira de este fic.**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

-…Acompáñame- el castaño lo miro fijamente. Por un momento creyó haber oído mal, el moreno se dio cuenta –Como un chaperón…-

El castaño no podía creerlo que su jefe le estaba pidiendo. ¿Tanto era su miedo? Él era un hombre apuesto, ¿Cómo mierda nunca tuvo una cita antes?

El actor solo miraba a su hermano con curiosidad, Blaine era valiente, y tenía carácter. Pero cuando de chicos o citas se trataba… era como un cachorrito que no tiene a la protección de su madre. Eso le divertía. Ver como el miedo de una simple cita podía asustar a su hermano. Pero si él se interesaba en otro chico… Kurt ya no le serviría.

* * *

Llevar años enamorado del hombre perfecto era lo que pasaba con el ojiverde. Desde que fue socio de Blaine Anderson se enamoró profundamente de él. Y no quería salir con chicos solo porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algún día este se volviera gay y lo amara. Ahora Blaine había salido del closet, y estaba 100% seguro de que ese chico muy especial del que estaba enamorado era él. _Solo necesita tiempo para dejar de ser tan tímido._

El ojiverde no podía sentirse más feliz. Sabía que su socio estaba enamorado de él ¿Cierto? no podia ser nadi más que él.

Ahora debía enfocarse a quitarle esa estúpida timidez que Blaine tiene. Así podría aprovecharse y formar esa relación que por tanto tiempo estaba esperando

-Sebastian Smythe, eres un galán. Es obvio que Blaine está enamorado de ti. Solo debes darle confianza- se dijo a si mismo mientras se veía al espejo del baño –Eres tan sexy como el infierno, Sebastian- era guapo y de eso no tenía duda, solo debía quitarle la timidez a Blaine y hacerlo suyo.

Camino hacia su habitación y busco el atuendo más elegante que tenía. Se convertiría en el "novio perfecto".

Eso era lo que tena que hacer, ser el novio perfecto para Blaine.

* * *

El actor tenía un gran rencor hacia su hermano. El moreno no lo apoyo cuando el mayor de los Anderson lo necesitaba. Lo dejo a su suerte, aun sabiendo que necesitaba de su ayuda. Era por eso que el actor tenía que golpear a su pequeño hermano por donde más le dolía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno sintiera su primera atracción 'real' hacia un chico. Y el actor siendo consciente de lo guapo que era, no dudaría en quitarle la oportunidad de amar a su hermanito. Después de todo… lo merecía.

Fase uno: Descubrir de quien está enamorado

Fase dos: Salir una vez con él

Fase tres: Rechazarlo antes de que pase algo, así se mantendrá interesado

Fase cuatro: Salir con él como amigos

Fase cinco: Pedirle que sean novios

Pero ahora Blaine tenía una cita con uno de sus actores. Eso destruía por completo el plan del actor. Y ahora tendría que volver a empezar. Ahora debía mandar al castaño por un tubo. O esperar a ver como la cita de Blaine se va a la mierda. Sí. Eso haría. Después de todo… es Blaine.

El actor veía como el castaño aun veía confundido a su jefe –Deberías acompañarlo, Kurt- dijo el mayor, que después de ya un rato no había hablado. El ojimiel y el castaño lo veían, uno con desconfianza y el otro un poco confundido.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Coop- protesto el ojiazul –Seré el mal tercio- dijo con pena. No quería ser el mal tercia, mucho menos con su jefe.

-Por favor, Kurt- y ahí estaba. El ojimiel veía a Kurt con sus ojos de cachorrito con diarrea. Kurt no podía negarle nada a esos ojos –por favor- repartió haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Está bien- dijo resignado. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero lo más raro fue que Cooper haya apoyado esa idea. _Se preocupa por la felicidad de su hermano_

Los hermanos Anderson vitorearon internamente, uno porque no sabría qué hacer en su cita ya que el castaño parecía tener experiencia en primeras citas. En especial porque la mayoría solo se quedan ahí. En primera cita. ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto? ¿Nunca se le acababa el tema de conversación? Parecía un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño y parlanchín… con sexy trasero.

-Gracias Kurt- le agradeció el menor de los Anderson. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para tener una cita solo con un chico y no estaba seguro de que decir. Pero con Kurt a un lado… todo saldría bien. Aunque él deseaba más que nada en el mundo, que su cita fuera con él.

* * *

El ojiverde había hecho reservación en el restaurant más fino de Nueva York, ya lo conocían ahí y no le costaba demasiado obtener una reservación para el día que él quisiera. En dos días seria su cumpleaños, e invitaría al ojimiel a celebrarlo con él.

-Dos días, Smythe- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño –en dos días Blaine Anderson caerá a tus pies-

Estaba más que seguro que no necesitaría mucho para atraer la atención del ojimiel. Después de todo… se trataba de Sebastian Smythe.

_Pasado mañana harás tuyo a Anderson. Si no es en dos pasado mañana…. Será pronto._ Se decía a sí mismo el ojiverde.

-Si no eres tú de quien está enamorado, entonces… ¿De quién?- se cuestionó por un segundo, pero era imposible que no fuera a él. Era más que obvio que era su mejor opción y de eso no tenía duda.

* * *

La tarde llego y Blaine estaba más nervioso que nunca. De alguna manera estaba tranquilo por saber que estaría en una cita, y Kurt estaría aun lado para ayudarlo en lo que fuera...

-Estoy listo- dijo el castaño al ojimiel que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar –Deje a London jugando con su periódico de hule. Tenemos todo el día- dijo sonriendo. Cuando London jugaba con su periódico no había nada en el mundo que lo distrajera de dejar de morder ese pedazo de hule.

El castaño se veía increíble. Llevaba un short diminuto, casi como el de hace unos días, pero este era un poco más largo. Combinaba con sus botines de cuero marrón que llevaba, y su camisa de cuadros morada lo hacía lucir a la moda, y a la vez tan sexy.

-Vámonos- dijo el moreno sonriendo –antes de que Cooper aparezca- en serio tenía miedo de que Cooper apareciera, no por avergonzarlo frente a su cita, sino porque moriría de celos si veía a su hermano y al castaño juntos de nuevo. Fue una suerte para el que nadie sugiriera tener una doble cita en la mañana.

El rubio los estaba esperando en la enorme entrada de la mansión, llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados que lo hacían ver totalmente sexy. El ojiverde les sonrió, no tenía la menor idea de porque el novio de Cooper (A quien conocía anteriormente por trabajar en una ocasión con él) venia acompañando a Blaine.

-Hola- los saludo educadamente, aun sin saber la razón del porque Kurt se veían tan... sexy, y acompañaba a Blaine.

-Hola Sam- lo saludo el ojimiel, quien para sorpresa del antagonista estaba vestido con una camisa de cuadros azul y unos pantalones un poco ajustados de color blanco (obviamente lo Kurt lo había ayudado a vestirse) –Kurt nos acompañara- le informo esperando que no se molestara.

-Eso me parece bien- dijo mirando de nuevo al castaño, se veía de los más sexy, ¿Por qué no se fijó en él antes que Cooper? –Digo si a Kurt no le importa ser 'la mosca en la sopa'- el director y el ojiazul se miraron el uno al otro –'el mal tercio'- les aclaro a ambos.

-Creo que mejor debería quedarme- dijo el ojiazul al oír como se refería el rubio a él. No le gustaba ser el mal tercio en una cita, así que sugirió una idea -¿Cooper nos puede acompañar?- pregunto esperando que su novio (al que no había visto desde el desayuno) los pudiera acompañar y no se sintiera tan tonto.

-NO- gritaron los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. El castaño los observo por un momento, su jefe parecía más nervioso que el actor. ¿Por qué no querían que Cooper lo acompañara?

-Está bien- dijo resignado el ojiazul –Peo no quiero chistes sobre mal tercio- les advirtió con seriedad, el ojimiel y el ojiverde asintieron sonriendo.

Al llegar al cine el castaño corrió hasta la vitrina donde estaban las golosinas, se veía como un niño pequeño, sacando su lengua y pasándosela por los labios en señal de apetito. A Blaine le pareció extremadamente tierno... pero no era el único.

-Señor Anderson, por favor cómpreme unas golosinas- rogo casi de rodillas.

El rubio se quedó viendo al castaño, se veía como un sexy niño pequeño. Eso le gustaba… y si él quería golosinas… le daría su más rica golosina.

-Está bien, Kurt- le dijo el director al ojiazul, al que los ojos se le llenaron de emoción y alegría –y no me digas señor Anderson. Con Blaine está bien- le dijo mirando sus azules ojos e ignorando el hecho de que Sam ya no estaba…

-¿Te gustan los dulces, Kurt?- dijo coquetamente el rubio, que apareció detrás de Kurt con una pequeña cubeta llena de dulces, y se la entrego al ojiazul.

El moreno se molestó al ver como 'su cita' le regalaba a su empleado los dulces. ¿Por qué mierda se los reglaba a Kurt y no a él? Claro, no estaba interesado en Sam, pero él era su maldita cita.

-Vallan a comprar los boletos, yo comprare las palomitas y refrescos- dijo el actor, que le sonrió a Kurt, el cual tenía la boca llena de gomitas. Ambos chicos asintieron y compraron los boletos de una comedia romántica 'Estúpido y Sensual Amor' la película que era dirigida por un gran rival de Blaine, pero debía reconocer que había recibido muy buenas críticas.

* * *

El moreno y el castaño entraron a la sala, la cual estaba casi llena. Encontraron un par de asientos libres, y ellos eran tres, había una pareja de… ¿Ancianos? Al lado de los lugares vacíos, y para su suerte había un lugar vacío del lado opuesto de los viejitos.

El ojiazul se acercó a la pareja de ancianos, una anciana gordita, con un cabello lleno de rizos rebeldes y piel morena, y a su lado, un anciano delgado de cabello castaño que llevaba unos enormes lentes (Como los del fondo de una botella).

-¿Les importaría moverse?- les pregunto a los dos ancianos que no se habían percatado de la presencia del castaño hasta que les chasqueo los dedos.

-Ahí hay dos lugares- dijo de mal humor la anciana que apenas vio de reojo al castaño y al moreno.

El castaño conto hasta diez, ¿Cómo podía caerle tan mal una persona que no tenía ni diez segundos de conocer? –Sí, pero su cita fue por algo de comer- les informo a la vieja pareja de ancianos.

La anciana trato de no reírse del castaño, y de lo incomodo que la pasaría siendo el colado en la cita de aquel moreno – ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto, quería saber porque una cita de dos se volvía un trio.

El castaño hizo una mueca y dijo avergonzado –El… chaperón- la última palabra lo dijo en un apenas audible susurro, pero claro, los ancianos, y Blaine habían escuchado perfectamente.

-Hazle lugar al mal tercio- le pidió la anciana a su pareja, quien solo miro a su esposa con el ceño fruncido y esta le apunto con el dedo a la pareja que estaba al lado esperando que se recorrieran.

El anciano solo asintió, miro por un momento a Kurt, y se sentó el asiento vacío de a un lado –Es muy joven para ser mal tercio- le dijo a su esposa, sin impórtale que los dos hombres lo oyeran.

La anciana, que ya se había colocado en el lugar que ocupaba su esposo, frunció el ceño con fastidio –La edad no tiene que ver, con ser perdedor tienes- su esposo asintió y fijaron su vista en la pantalla del cine.

El castaño, que aún se sentía incómodo por la actitud de los ancianos, se sentó a un lado de la viejita, el moreno se sentó al lado del castaño dejando libre el último lugar de la fila para Sam.

-Estoy nervioso- dijo desesperado el ojimiel, si la cagaba con Sam… no podía imaginar que pasaría si algún día invitaba a salir a Kurt.

-No tengas miedo- lo animo dándoles unas palmadas en la pierna, cosa que lo ponía más nervioso –Yo también estuve nervioso en mi primera cita- le dijo en un tono nostálgico –Fue con un chico, que no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero era lindo…-

-De que está hablando- interrumpió el anciano al castaño, aunque este se refería a su esposa.

-Está hablando de los viejos tiempos en los que solía divertirse- dijo la anciana sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, la cual ya comenzaba a proyectar los cortos de las próximas películas.

El castaño trato de contener su ganas de mandarlos a la *****, así que solo se relajó, y les dijo – ¿Les importa? Estoy tratando de relatar una historia-

La anciana lo volteo a ver por solo un segundo y le susurro a su esposo –El mal tercio empieza a aburrirse- lo dijo con la intención de que los dos chicos lo oyeran.

El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco y se giró a ver a Blaine, quien ya estaba un poco más relajado –Señor Anderson, digo… Blaine- se regaño a sí mismo por haberlo llamado 'Señor Anderson' ya que se trataban como amigos y el moreno ya le había dicho que podía llamarlo así –No hay razón para estar nervioso- dijo en un tono tranquilizante –Bueno lo peor que puede pasar es que digas pendejada y media, Sam se moleste, te mande al demonio después de una sola cita, te diga que eres un estúpido, renuncie a trabajar contigo y te quedes sin antagonista, lo que provocaría que no hicieras la secuela de tu próxima película, cosa que te hará quedar mal, y perderías el reconocimiento que tanto te ha costado tener, el mundo explotaría y todos morirían- dijo de un solo golpe, trato de recuperar el aliento, pero se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada que pudiera tranquilizar al moreno –Lo siento, creo que exagere- el moreno tenía una cara pálida y asustada –No pasara nada malo, Blaine solo es una cita, y… si te atoras en algo, yo te ayudo- le dijo con seguridad, paso una mano por la espalda del ojimiel y dio suaves palmadas para relajarlo, cosa que logro, ya que sintió al moreno relajarse, pero eso cambio cuando vieron entrar al rubio, el moreno lo miro con una cara que no decía nada más que 'Ayúdame' –Habla fuerte y claro, se tú mismo y aguanta las ganas de tirar un gas- el moreno frunció el ceño pero se le olvido cuando el ojiverde los saludo.

-Hola- dijo suavemente mientras les ofrecía las palomitas y el refresco a cada uno.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con tranquilidad el castaño

El moreno trato de recordar las palabras que Kurt le había dicho 'Habla fuerte' – ¡HOLA!- grito con energía.

-Shhhht- gritaron todos presentes en el cine.

-¡LO SIENTO!- grito con más fuerza aun el ojimiel. Cosa que molesto aún más a las personas, y comenzaron a aventarles palomitas.

El rubio se sentó al lado del moreno –Vaya que tienes hambre, he, Kurt- le dijo al castaño que ya se había terminado la mitad de sus palomitas.

-No es mi culpa- se defendió –Están deliciosas- les dijo comiéndose todas las palomitas que tenía en el puño.

-Kurt…- se giró el moreno, tomo un poco de las palomitas de su propia caja y las vacío de nuevo –están llenas de grasa- le mostro su mano aceitosa, creyó que le daría asco al castaño, pero…

-Es sabor extra- regaño al moreno

-Como digas- le dijo al castaño y se giró para ver al rubio –Y… Sam… ah… ¿Cómo… Ahhhh… éstas?- pregunto nervioso.

-Honestamente, estoy muy bien, me la estoy pasando muy bien- dijo coquetamente mientras veía de reojo al ojiazul –Y creo que me la pasare mejor aún- dijo ahora ignorando completamente al moreno y llamando la atención de Kurt – ¿Quieren ir a cenar después de salir de aquí?-

El castaño volteo a verlo –No lo sé, tengo que ir mañana a la boda de un primo, y… soy uno de los caballeros de honor- dijo recordando que su primo Stanley se casaba con su extraña esposa, y debía ir con su padres para recoger el traje, sin duda sería un traje ridículo, ya que su primo está perdido en lo que a moda se trata.

-Y ya tienes con quien ir- dijo pícaramente e ignorando por completo que el moreno estaba en medio de ellos dos

–pues le dije a Coop, pero dijo que no sabía si podría ir- el rubio se acercó más a su rostro, ignorando por completo al moreno –Estas un poco cerca, ¿No crees?-

El rubio se acercó aún más, llego hasta su oído y comenzó a susurrar –Yo te acompañaría si tu quisieras- después de susúrrale se volvió a sentar correctamente –Oh, Blaine, olvide que estabas ahí- le sonrió y comenzaron a ver la película.

-Creo que después de todo él no era el mal tercio- dijo el anciano a su esposa, la cual ya estaba fastidiada y le hizo una seña obscena (.l.) a su esposo, el cual cerró la boca, y no la volvió a abrir.

* * *

Después de ver la película, la cual puso incomodo al moreno ya que esta trataba de una chica que contrata un guardaespaldas, ella se enamoró de él al verlo y este de ella, pero creyó que ella no era de su nivel, así que salía con todas las chicas que se le atravesaban, dejando con el corazón roto a la chica hasta que se tuvo el valor de decirle a su empleado lo que sentía por él.

Claro que le incómodo. Sentía que él era esa chica tonta. Aunque… todo se solucionó cuando le confesó sus sentimientos.

El rubio había llegado a la mansión Anderson, bajo, y le abrió la puerta a…

-Gracias- le agradeció el castaño al rubio, al abrirle caballerosamente la puerta.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le guiñó el ojo, cosa que sonrojo al ojiazul –Blaine, se me había olvidado que venias con nosotros- le dijo al ojimiel sin importarle que el moreno era su cita.

-Gracias por notarme, Sam- dijo sarcásticamente el moreno –Creo que es hora de que te vayas- le dijo con la intención de que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Te llamare- dijo el rubio.

-Gracias- agradeció el moreno sonrojándose un poco.

-Se lo decía a Kurt- rio ante la confusión y se acercó a darle al castaño un beso en la mejilla –si quieres salir conmigo… llámame- le susurró al oído del castaño.

El rubio se marchó sonriente, esperaría ansioso la llamada de Kurt. Si este no llamaba… él lo haría.

-Creo que tu cita no salió como lo esperabas, he, Blaine- dijo Kurt.

-Kurt, eso no importa…- dijo el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, el cual salió corriendo, pasándose de largo a los dos chicos y corriendo tratando de alcanzar la camioneta de Sam.

El actor, al no poder alcanzar la camioneta del ojiverde, tuvo que regresar hasta donde estaba su 'novio' y su hermano.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo así, Coop?- le pregunto el castaño.

-Quería hablar con Sam- le dijo con simpleza -¿Cómo les fue en tu cita Blainey?- se dirigió ahora a su hermano.

-Bien- mintió, él más que nadie sabía que la cita fue más de Kurt y Sam, que de él y Sam, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero no dejaba de sentirse raro. Y ser ignorado por tu cita debe ser muy raro, aun si no te interesa salir con él en lo más mínimo.

-¿Me puedes pasar el número de Sam?- le pregunto el actor a su hermano. El moreno le asintió, estaba bastante extrañado por el raro comportamiento de Cooper –Dame su número, por favor- el ojimiel hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, una vez que este termino de registrar el número del rubio en su teléfono pudo sentir como se relajó un poco –Gracias-

-Coop- llamo su atención el castaño al que por cierto había olvidado que estaba ahí,… y que eran novios -¿Me acompañaras a la boda de mi primo?- le preguntó con su voz dulce.

El actor observo por un momento a su 'novio' y trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para… -Kurt. Esto no va a funcionar- dijo de golpe, sin importarle si el castaño sufriría a causa de él.

-¿estas terminando conmigo?- le pregunto Kurt, no llevaban ni un dos días de novios y ya lo estaba mandando a la mierda -¿Por qué?- no le interesaba que lo rompieran, le importaba el por qué.

-No eres tú- le aclaro el actor –bueno, sí, eres tú y tu boca que nunca está cerrada- le dijo recordando que la noche anterior dijo aproximadamente diez mil palabras, le hablo de su familia y sus raros amigos, la adicción de su papa y su madrastra por comer todo el día, y que esperaba casarse pronto, eso y sus raras anécdotas que tuvo a lo largo de su vida. ¿Quién puede hablar tanto sin cansarse?

Blaine, el cual se sentía por segunda vez en el día ignorado, no pudo evitare sentirse feliz al ver como el castaño era mandado a la mierda por su hermano – ¡No puedes hablarle así!- le grito a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, Blaine, no es la primera vez que me terminan así- le aseguro a su jefe, y volteo a ver a Cooper –Espero que encuentres la felicidad con la persona correcta- se acercó al actor y puso una mano en su hombro -…y cuando lo hagas, preséntame a esa especial persona- y dicho esto salió entro a la mansión dejando atrás a su jefe y a su ahora ex novio.

Blaine no pudo contener las ganas de golpear y abrazar a su hermano así que decidió no hacer nada. En vez de quedarse ahí intercambiando una rara mirada con su hermano, el moreno fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Kurt. Trato de abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada.

-Kurt- le grito en la entrada del cuarto del castaño –Déjame entrar- pidió esperanzado.

La puerta del castaño se abrió, y cuando vio a Kurt su corazón se rompió. El ojiazul estaba llorando, y tenía los ojos rojos he hinchados. Sin duda la ruptura de Cooper le dolió.

-Kurt, ¿necesitas compañía?- el castaño le asintió y ambos se acostaron en la cama –Cooper es un tonto- le dijo mientras acercaba al castaño, atrayéndolo hasta su pecho - tú no tienes la culpa de su estupidez. Estoy seguro que eres un novio maravilloso- le dijo mientras el castaño lo abrazaba y el moreno lo apretaba más fuerte en el abrazo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el castaño a su jefe – ¿Crees que lloro por Cooper?- le pregunto sonriendo por la confusión.

El moreno hizo una mueca, al perecer no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Kurt no lloraba por la ruptura de hace unos minutos? –Si no es por Coop… ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Mira esto- dijo el castaño y tomo su teléfono celular, mostraba una foto de un traje horrible. Claro, si es que era un traje, ya que parecía más un traje de carnaval brasileño. Con un pantalón verde, muy, muy holgado, al igual que las mangas, y el tronco estaba adornado con un terrible estampado de colores extremadamente llamativos.

-Es lo que tengo que usar para la boda de mi primo- chillo dramáticamente –Por favor Blaine ¡Mátame!- rogo volviendo a abrazar a su jefe.

El moreno, lejos de querer hacer algo al respecto tuvo que contener la risa, creyó por un momento que estaría desecho por Cooper y se alegró de que no fuera así. Pero tenía que ayudar al castaño con respecto a su traje, porque no podía mentir; era horrible.

Unas horas después el castaño se quedó dormido en los brazos de Blaine, cosa que provoco que las hormonas del moreno se volvieran locas. Tuvo una dolorosa erección toda la puta noche. Y no quería siquiera ir al baño a masturbarse, ya que podría despertar a Kurt, y sería el fin de su primera noche con alguien. Así que trato de relajarse y contener sus pornográficos pensamientos que invadían su mente. …y se quedo dormido, por primera vez se sentía completamente lleno y feliz, bueno no del todo, en su imaginación él era el príncipe azul del castaño, corrían por la pradera tomados de la mano, y vivían felices por siempre. El único problema era que todo estaba en su imaginación…

* * *

Cuando amaneció el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse observado, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía que no estaba solo, se sentía cómodo pero…

-¡Ahhhh!- grito el castaño al ver que se había quedado dormido en los brazos del moreno.

El ojimiel, llevaba observando dormir a Kurt por varios minutos, y no se extrañó al ver la reacción de su empleado –Hola- dijo como si nada.

-¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí?- le pregunto a su jefe, el moreno se sonrojo y solo se limitó a asentir -¿Por qué?-

-Ahhhh… porque tenía flojera de levantarme- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque tampoco diría 'porque quería dormir contigo y si es posible darle contra la pared toda la noche'

-Tiene sentido- dijo haciendo una mueca de comprensión –Me daré un baño- camino hacia el baño sin ganas de nada –Tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo con mi pa'- le dijo recordando que su padre lo había citado temprano para que Carole le ayudara a ajustar los detalles del traje.

El moreno sitio un gran vacío cuando el castaño se alejó, pero no podía hacer nada más, quería estar con él, pero acababa de salir de una relación, y no sería correcto empezar otra con el hermano de tu ex novio, eso sí se decidía a decirle lo que sentía al castaño.

Cuando el castaño salió del baño encontró al moreno sentado aun en su cama, no quería correrlo de su habitación, pero solo llevaba una bata de baño puesta así que sería extraño vestirse frente a él.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el moreno comenzó a hablar –Kurt- dijo con la respiración agitada y los nervios haciéndose presentes en su voz –sé que es tu día libre, y que tienes un compromiso al que no puedes faltar, pero… no es como decirlo, es difícil para mí-bajo la mirada apenado y las lágrimas se empezaron a hacer presentes.

-Sé de qué hablas- dijo el castaño haciendo que su jefe lo mirara con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza –quieres acompañarme a la boda de mi primo porque sientes lastima por mí, y quieres ver cómo me veo con ese ridículo traje- le aclaro erróneamente a su jefe.

El moreno no sabía si decirle lo que sentía o simplemente asentir y decir que esa era su intención –Ahhhh… sí- mintió, bastante mal, pero el ojiazul no noto la duda en su voz –quiero verte con ese traje- le dijo con una voz un poco más sincera, y hablaba en serio, el estaño usaba ropa extravagante, y ese traje, aunque rompía todos sus records no se vería mal en el castaño.

-Yo tengo que irme ahora- dijo tomando ropa casual de su armario –me versare en casa de mis padres, así que tendrás que alcanzarme ahí- se acercó a la mesita de noche y saco un pedazo de papel y una pluma. Escribió la dirección de la casa de su padre y su madrastra y se la entregó a Blaine.

-Podrías dejarme para que me cambie- le dijo con un poco de pena. El moreno no quería irse, quería ver a Kurt ponerse su ropa (o quitársela), pero él no se aprovecharía de él, así que solo asintió y salió del cuarto avisándole que llegaría un poco más tarde, ya que tendría que elegir un traje, zapatos, bañarse, peinarse y vestirse.

* * *

El castaño llego a la casa de sus padres un poco tarde, su padre se estaba bañando y Carole apareció en la sala con un traje que sin duda se veía peor que la foto que enviada por su padre la noche anterior.

-¿Tengo que ponerme eso?- señalo al ridículo traje con una mueca de asco. Carole le asintió con resignación y le dio el traje cuidadosamente, como si maltratarlo lo pudiera hacer mas horrible.

Para cuando el castaño se había puesto el traje, fue directo a la cocina, en donde encontró a Carole con un vestido verde, muy, muy ajustado.

-Kurt, cariño, ayúdame a subir el cierre de mi vertido- se acercó al castaño y le dio la espalda- el ojiazul vio que en la parte de la mitad de la espalda superior estaba conformada por varios tirantes que cruzaban en forma de rombos la espalda de su madrastra.

-Carole- dijo subiendo el cierre que se encontraba en su espalda baja de la señora y subiendo con fuerza el cierre, que con mucho esfuerzo logro subir –Carole- volvió a repetir tocando el área de los tirantes –Estos tirantes te cortaran- advirtió al ver su carne tratar de salir del apretado vestido color verde – ¡pareces un jamón!- bromeo, aunque parte de él lo decía en serio.

La mayor se giró, con más esfuerzo ya que el vestido no le permitía moverse muy bien –la vendedora dijo que parecía un sueño- le presumió tratando de defenderse.

-¿Del deponente de embutidos?- le volvió a bromear sarcasticamente.

-Quería asegurar su comisión- le dijo entre dientes -Mejor te ayudo con tu traje- le dijo posicionándose frente del castaño y comenzó a arreglarle el cuello del ridículo traje.

-¿Por qué el primo Stanley eligió los trajes tan llamativos?-le pregunto resignado a ser la burla de la boda.

-Cariño, no has visto su traje- le informo a su hijastro, el cual no supo si sentirse aliviado por no ser el más ridículo de la fiesta, o sentirse asustado por imaginarse un traje más ridículo –No lo opacaras, estoy segura- le afirmo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, si no tomas en cuenta sus cincuenta kilos de sobrepeso, tal vez no lo opacaría tanto- bromeo, cosa que hizo a su madrastra reír también. Su primo Stanley, el cual tenía problemas de obesidad, no dejaba de comer una vez que empezaba y hasta que se dormía comiendo.

-Aun así… ¿No pudo elegir un traje menos ridículo?- dijo volviéndose a enojar.

-Ya te dije que no lo opacaras en lo más mínimo- le reitero su madrastra.

-No es mi culpa que sea talla 40, ¿Acaso yo le atasque la boca con donas?- dijo haciendo reír a su madrastra de nuevo. Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del apartamento.

El castaño tuvo que ir a abrir, ya que Carole apenas podía caminar sin hace muecas de dolor. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Hola, Kurt…- dijo esa voz tan cálida que Kurt conocía bien.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**espero les haya gustado! jejeje me ha costado mucho hacer este cap!;D**

**mañana lunes habra actualizacion de 'El Beso Del Vampiro' y si me da tiempo subire el septimo cap de 'You Know Im No Good'!**

**Y para los que han leido 'Soy Tuyo' les aviso que reanudare el fic pero transformandolo a comedia (Humor), no planeo quitar la pelea Darren&Max asi que no se perdera la idea principal.**

**Y por ultimo...**

**Muchos ya se enteraron de la tragica y triste muerte de uno de mis actores favoritios: Cory Montheith :(**

**aun estoy llorando como domestica :'( y quiero comentarles que no esta comprovado que Cory murio por sobredosis, ya que no encontraron drogas ni alcohol en el hotel donde encontraron su cuerpo. aunque se sabra la causa de su muerte a principios de esta semana. (Hay muchos rumores que dicen que murio por sobredosis)**

**Cory: Él era un ídolo, alguien que lucho para sacar sus problemas adelante, con errores como todo ser humano pero tanto Cory como Finn me ha enseñado, nos ha enseñado a todos los Gleeks que tenemos que ser nosotros mismos y no lo que los demás quieren que seamos. **

**No me voy a extender mas, la vida es tan efímera y la muerte tan eterna, que deberíamos valor cada segundo, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo que podemos dar hoy, porque mañana capaz ya no estaremos o no estarán las personas que amamos.**

Descansa en paz Cory Monteith

**Espero y me perdonen por tardar en actualizar y si pueden dejar un review se los agradeceria :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo sé, me he tardado en actualizar, y lo siento. es solo que me bloque mucho en este y en mis otros fics u_u**  
**pero aqui les traigo el septimo capitulo, que va dedicado a MileyLoverxD mi mejor amiga dentro y fuera de FanFiction :3 te amo perra! :3333**

**A alguno le gusta KurtBastian?**  
**si es asi, les recomiendo el fic 'Un Amor Inesperado' de Candy Criss. No se arrepentiran, es una súper recomendacion :D**

**Sin mas que decir...**  
**Disfruten de la lectura**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

…-Hola, Kurt- dijo esa voz tan cálida que Kurt conocía tan bien.

El castaño no podía creer lo que veía, no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera ahí, viéndolo con deseo y amor -¿Qué haces aquí, Adam?- pregunto después de verlo de pies a cabeza.

-Kurt…- dijo en un suspiro –Lo siento- se disculpó –no debí haberte mandado a la mierda- el ojiazul frunció el ceño, no debía decirle que lo perdonaba, claro que no, el rubio lo humillo –dame otra oportunidad- suplicó a punto de ponerse en rodillas.

-Déjame adivinar, Brody te mando a la mierda como tú lo hiciste conmigo ¿Cierto?- pregunto divertido.

-No- mintió claramente –sé que fue un error botarte pero… si no es tarde quiero que me des una oportunidad, Kurt- dicho esto lo miro con unos ojos de cachorrito.

El castaño se había quedado en shock. No podía articular una palabra ¿Debía tragarse su orgullo y regresar con él? Oh, claro que no –Lo siento, estoy comprometido con alguien más- mintió.

El rubio era el que estaba en shock ahora -¿Comprometido?- pregunto tratando de contener sus risas –Y dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado? Digo, alguien que pueda tolerar toda la mierda que dices, en serio es digno de conocerse-

-…Hola- saludo Blaine, quien ya había llegado a la apartamento de los padres de Kurt. Llevaba un elegante Smoking negro, que lo hacia ver bastante guapo.

El castaño sabía que estaba mal. Y que probablemente estaba poniendo en riesgo su trabajo y su amistad con Blaine, pero… oh que mierda. Tomo la mano de Blaine y jalo de él hasta meterlo a su departamento, dejando a Adam aun en la puerta.

-Es él- dijo refiriéndose a su jefe – ¿Verdad cariño?- le pregunto al ojimiel con cara de súplica.

-Ahhhh- el moreno no tenía idea de que pasaba ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Kurt actuaba así? –Sí- afirmo no teniendo ni puta idea de que estaban hablando.

-Así que… ¿Te casaras con este enano?- pregunto señalando al confundido pelinegro.

-Si- afirmó con seguridad -¿O acaso no vez lo mucho que nos amamos?- dicho esto tomo al ojimiel de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, con fuerza y con algo muy parecido a… ¿amor? Aseguro más al moreno y comenzó a doblar su cintura hacia atrás, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su jefe en un beso lleno de pasión.

-Bien ya entendí- dijo enojado el británico. Separo al ojimiel y al castaño, y comenzó a fruncir el ceño con enojo –Supongo que tendré que besarle los pies a Brody para que regrese conmigo- suspiro con lastima, y se fue.

-Kurt…- el ojimiel sonreía como loco. Ese había sido el primer beso que había tenido con Kurt, "El amor de si vida", no sabía quién era ese tipo, pero no importaba ahora, solo se concentraba en la dulce fragancia a cereza que había dejado su empleado en su boca -… ¿Qué fue eso?- _Mierda, di algo mejor, no seas… Tú;_ Deseó no haberse oído como si le hubieran dado una patada.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir el ojiazul –es solo que mi ex prometido me vino a pedir que vuelva con él, y la verdad me dio pena decirle "Hey, he roto con un actor súper famoso que me mando a la mierda después de un día", así que le dije que ya estaba comprometido con alguien, en ese momento llegaste, y lo único que pude hacer fue besarte y decirle que estábamos comprometidos- dijo muy rápido y confundiendo un poco al ojimiel.

-Tus labios saben a cereza- _Mierda, ¿lo pensé o lo dije? _El ojiazul se encendió en un color rojo debido a la vergüenza.

-Ahhhh, bueno, estaba comí unas cerezas al llegar, así que…- hizo un pausa donde medito lo que había hecho, al parecer su jefe no estaba molesto por ser utilizado- lo siento- dijo al fin.

El ojimiel le sonrió –No tienes que sentirlo, Kurt-

-¡Kurt!- llamo desde la cocina su madrastra -¡¿Has visto mi ungüento para el olor de pies?!- grito desesperada.

-¡Esta en la mesa!- grito de vuelta –Ven, te presentare a mi familia- dijo jalando al ojimiel hacia dentro del departamento.

En cuanto el ojimiel estaba en la sala, se impresiono al ver que era un departamento más pequeño de lo que parecía por fuera, y no es que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una mansión enorme, pero esto no le hacía justicia a alguien como Kurt. Pasaron por la pequeña sala, y entraron a la cocina. El pelinegro casi se muere de risa al ver a una señora un poco gordita, cabello castaño (notoriamente teñido), que trataba de alcanzárselos pies.

-Kurt, ayúdame- ordeno la madrastra –no puedo alcanzar mis pies- dijo avergonzada.

-Es por ese vestido- le recordó su hijastro -¡Oh Dios!- giro al ver la espalada de la mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto asustada.

-Tu espalada esta roja- le informo con una mueca.

-Mierda, ahora tengo que ponerme ese feo vestido amarillo- dijo con una mueca y saliendo de la cocina sin notar la presencia del ojimiel.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver a mi madrastra con la espalda casi rebanada en pedazos- bromeo el castaño.

-No importa- asintió sonriéndole a su empleado.

-Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?- Pregunto con timidez el ojiazul.

El ojimiel se confundió ante la pregunta, pero no iba a negarle nada a Kurt.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Adam ira a la boda. Y no quisiera que descubriera mi sucia mentira- rio con timidez y fijó su vista al suelo.

-Kurt- el castaño subió la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos color miel de su jefe –Me sentiría honrado de ser tu prometido falso- el castaño le sonrió –Además- comenzó a decir –creo que sería una muy buena idea hacerlo sufrir ¿No crees?-

El ojiazul se sintió levemente excitado ande la idea –Te escucho- dijo curioso.

-Lo primero que necesitamos es un traje con plumas- dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y hacia una llamada. Cuando termino miro al ojiazul con lujuria -¿Qué tan sexy puedes bailar?- pregunto tratando de controlar el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto sintiéndose insultado –He bailado Single Ladies mejor que la mismísima Beyoncé, así que no me ofendas con una pregunta así- dijo con seriedad y a la vez con humor.

El ojimiel comenzó a buscar en su celular, o más bien el internet, o más bien en YouTube. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando… -¿Puedes bailar esto?- le entrego el celular al castaño, el video era bastante sexy, y debía admitir que no se vería mal bailando esa canción.

-Puedo bailar esto, y más- dijo con lujuria –No necesito ensayar esto, sacare mi 'Bitch Boy' interior- el moreno tuvo una notoria erección al imaginar a Kurt bailando una canción así.

-¡KURT!- se oyó el grito de la inconfundible voz del padre del ojiazul. El cual no tardo en entrar a la cocina –hijo, dime si este traje me hace ver gordo- pregunto, el padre del castaño llevaba el mismo traje, pero este se veía peor en él que en su hijo.

-Papa- gimió el castaño –pareces un payaso-

-Eres muy cruel- dijo su padre dramáticamente -¿Quién es él?- señalo al pelinegro que apenas había notado su presencia -¿Quieres comer?- le dijo directamente al ojimiel.

-¿Esa es tu primera pregunta?- le dijo el castaño extrañamente sorprendido.

-Bueno yo quiero comer, que tal si tú… ¿Amigo? Kurt no sé quién es, pero se ve hambriento, solo míralo, parece que nunca comió lo suficiente- miro de pies a cabeza al director.

-Pa', él es mi jefe. Y él no tiene la culpa de medir lo mismo que un enano de Blanca nieves- dijo molesto – ¿Quieres comer, Blaine?- pregunto ya sintiendo hambre.

-Ahhhh, supongo que no me vendría mal comer un poco- dijo asintiendo –Por cierto, soy Blaine Anderson, señor- se presentó estirando la mano en dirección al papa de su amigo.

-Muy bien, chico- estrecho la mano del moreno y la apretó con fuerza -¿eres la cita de Kurt? ¿Qué le paso al actor, hijo?- pregunto volviéndose al castaño que comenzaba a sacar comida congelada de la nevera.

-Terminamos- dijo como si nada, y empezó a calentar la comida.

-Y, Blaine… ¿Te acostaras con Kurt?- pregunto ene un susurro.

El moreno se sonrojo como un tomate, si bien él quería tirarse a Kurt y hacerlo suyo a cada noche, no era correcto decirle eso a alguien, menos al padre de Kurt.

-No, o bueno, no si él no quiere- _mierda_. Estaba volviendo a decir pendejadas, esta vez enfrente de Kurt, y de su padre, que sin duda era una persona fuerte y no dudaría en matar al que se metiera con su hijo.

-¡Papá!- grito el castaño indignado –Blaine es un amigo, no mi novio- aclaro dejando triste al moreno –y para tu decepción, sí, aun soy virgen- digo con vergüenza.

-Kurt- suspiro su padre –estas envejeciendo, y no quisiera tener a un hijo perdedor que jamás ha tenido sexo en toda su puta vida- dijo un poco molesto.

-Y porque no le dices eso a Finn- enfrento a su progenitor -¿Cómo sabes que él no es virgen?- pregunto furioso.

-Porque ya tiene dos hijos- le aclaro al castaño, el cual se sonrojo ante su pregunta estúpida.

-Oh, por dios- dijo con molestia –dudo que Jennifer y Robert sean hijos de Finn- dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono su padre -¿Y porque crees eso?- pregunto curioso. Nunca en su vida creyó que su hijo dudaría de la paternidad de su hijastro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York?- su padre asintió –Bueno, Finn y yo compartimos habitación por dos años- su padre asintió con una mueca de confusión –Finn es… como decírtelo… Ahhhh… pequeño- dijo haciendo un además con sus dedos incide y pulgar.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- pregunto su padre avergonzado de su hijo.

-Porque ese bruto se cambiaba enfrente de mi- dijo con vergüenza –Yo trataba de cerrar los ojos, pero verlo cambiarse era completamente ridículo –su padre le puso cara de desaprobación –lo digo porque la tiene como niño de kínder- aclaro.

-¿Quién es Finn?- pregunto al fin el moreno, el cual se sentía ya acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

-Finn es mi hermanastro- le aclaro el castaño –veras, empezó a hablar el ojiazul –cuando tenía ocho años, mi mama murió en un accidente de auto, a los once años mi papa se casó con Carole, mi madrastra. A los doce nos mudamos a Nueva York, y estudie aquí en Queens- dijo –Originalmente somos de Lima, Ohio-

El ojimel abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Yo también soy de Ohio- dijo sorprendido aun –de Westerville- informo sonriendo.

El ojiazul le sonrió –Sabia que lo guapo no era porque fueras multimillonario- se burló haciendo sonrojar a su jefe.

El padre del ojiazul se quedó en shock, ¿acaso Kurt dijo "Multimillonario"?

-Espera, chico- le dijo al sonriente ojimiel -¿eres rico?- pregunto tratando de "ocultar" su interés. El moreno le asintió –Bienvenido a la familia-

-Pa', no por darle la bienvenida a la familia te va a dar dinero- lo regaño su hijo.

-Yo esperaba más bien comida- dijo haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento entro a la cocina Carole, llevaba puesto un vestido color beige que se veía enserio más decente y cómodo que el anterior.

-Kurt, cariño saca mis zapatos de la nevera- le ordeno a su hijastro.

El castaño obedeció la orden de su madrastra y saco sus zapatos de… ¿plástico? De la nevera, al parecer Carole aun tenía problemas con sus pies –Si usaras zapatos de piel no te sudarían los pies, Carole- dijo a su madrastra.

-¿Para que gastar tanto en unos zapatos que solo me pondré una vez?- cuestiono a su hijastro. Se puso los zapatos recién sacados de la nevera –Oh, por dios. Están congelados- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cara.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Se giró al ojimiel que estaba tras su espalda –Siento que veas a mi familia comportándose… como siempre- dijo resignado.

El ojimiel, lejos de sentirse ofendido, molesto, o incomodo, sonrió ante la idea de haber sido criado en una familia tan loca como la de Kurt.

Que si bien no era una familia perfecta, era completamente divertida y no dudaba que tuvieran grandes historias entretenidas que contar. Y por un momento deseo que su familia hubiera sido como la de Kurt. Claro que el no estaría feliz de compartir una habitación con Cooper y este se desvista en frente de él.

-Kurt, tu familia es una locura- dijo con emoción y sinceridad.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un insulto o un alago- se rió ante el comentario de su jefe.

-Como un alago- dijo rápidamente. No quería arruinar su amistad con él ojiazul por un comentario que pudo haber tomado como una ofensa.

* * *

La ceremonia de la boda se celebró a las tres de la tarde en un salón de usos múltiples en las afueras de Nueva York. Y si bien Kurt era ateo, eso no le impedía entrar a una iglesia, o más bien a un gran jardín detrás del salón. Se aburrió toda la ceremonia, pero mostro un gran respeto hacia los que creían en dios y en todas esas cosas. Y aunque él y su padre querían ser tragados por la tierra cuando el camarógrafo quería grabarlos, pasaron la ceremonia con gran alegría.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo, pasaron a las mesas, las cuales estaban asignadas por familia, pasaron buscando la mesa "Hummel-Hudson" por varios minutos, cuando la encontraron se llevaron una gran decepción.

-¡Al lado del baño!- grito indignado el padre del castaño.

-Cálmate, Burt- lo tranquilizo su esposa.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- grito exasperado -¡Huele a mierda aquí!- volvió a gritar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Blaine –No me aguante- agrego sonrojándose.

-¡Kurty!- grito una voz chillona que Kurt conocía perfectamente.

-¡Rachel!- repitió el mismo tono chillón que su cuñada.

-Mira lo guapo que estas- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza –Un momento- dijo al notar al moreno –Kurt ¿Quién es él?- dijo señalando al moreno –Oh dios, ¿qué paso con Adam? No importa era un perdedor- agregó sonriéndole a Blaine –pero pudiste elegir uno más alto- le susurro a su cuñado.

-¡Rachel!- le grito su suegra –es el jefe de tu cuñado- le aclaro, la morena se sonrojo y se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Dónde está Finn?- pregunto el padre del ojiazul a la morena.

-Esta estacionándose- dijo con simpleza –traerá a Jennifer y Robert- agrego.

En ese momento Finn llegaba hasta donde estaba la familia –Hola, chicos- saludo con gracia -¿Quién es él? ¿Qué le paso a Adam, Kurt? ¿Por qué estamos al lado del baño?- pregunto dejando confundidos a sus hijos.

-Adam y yo terminamos- dijo bajando la mirada –me dejo por un modelo de trajes de baño- el moreno puso su mano sobre la de su empleado, él no sabía que había sido mandado a la mierda por un modelo, y seguro le había dolido.

-Lo lamento- dijo Rachel.

El castaño sonrió, o al menos trato de hacerlo –Gracias- le dijo a su cuñada y a su jefe.

-Blaine- llamo la atención del moreno, el cual volteo a verlo con ojos de cachorro –si tú estás aquí, y yo estoy aquí… ¿Quién cuida a London?

* * *

En la mansión Anderson….

El asiático yacía en su cama llorando abrazando a London –Yo limpio su cuarto, lavo su ropa, y le hago preparo su postre favorito cuando esta hambiento- le dijo a la chihuahua, la cual solo dormía al lado del mayordomo – ¿Por qué Kurt no se da cuenta que lo amo? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba fuerte mientras London la ignoraba

* * *

De vuelta en la boda…

-Wes… él puede con London- dijo sin preocupación.

El castaño le sonrió – ¿Y cómo es que un director famoso y adinerado como tú está soltero?- cuestiono al moreno.

La pregunta tomo al ojimiel desprevenido ¿Qué le podía decir a Kurt?

-Pues… mi padre nunca me dejo ser homosexual- la confesión confundió un poco al castaño –me trataba como un inútil, daba miedo tener novio y me fuera a golpear, así que… mientras él vivía no podía tener una relación- explico –y cuando murió me sentí muy desconfiado como para salir con alguien-

El castaño sabía que el papa de Blaine no apoyaba que fuera homosexual, pero no tenía ni idea que el pelinegro vivió con miedo cuando vivía.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo a su jefe.

El moreno le sonrió –No te preocupes. De todas formas nunca tuve una gran atracción sexual por algún chico-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los meseros comenzaron a llegar con la comida. Cuando el padre de Kurt recibió su platillo…

-¿Pollo?- se quejó -¿pague 50 dólares por pollo?- se quejó con más fuerza.

-Les hubieras dado un vale y hecho esperar- lo trato de tranquilizar su esposa.

* * *

Cuando todos los invitados acabaron de comer la mayoría se dirigía a la pista de baile. Carole y Burt bailaban, o al menos eso intentaban. Finn y Rachel etabn bailando con sus hijos, Finn bailaba con Jennifer, y Rachel con Robert.

Finn y Rachel llevaban ya ocho largos años casados. Se conocieron en Central Park. Rachel paseaba felizmente hasta que un gran San Bernardo la tiro al suelo y comenzó a lamer toda su cara. Se sorprendio al ver que su dueño en lugar de ayudarla se reia a mas no poder. Finn, el dueño del San Bernardo le ofreció un café para compensarle la actitud de su perro.

Y bueno… el destino los junto. Ahora estaban bailando cada quien con uno de sus hijos.

-Tus sobrinos son adorables- le dijo el moreno al castaño, ellos eran los únicos de la familia "Hummel-Hudson" que no bailaba, solo están sentados en la mesa.

-Tu no le cambiante los pañales a ninguno de ellos, así que cerraría mi boca si fuera tú- le bromeo, el moreno comenzó a reírse –Hablo en serio –dijo fríamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron que era…

-¡Adam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto el castaño.

-Veo que tu príncipe azul no te saca a bailar, y yo se lo mucho que te gusta bailar- dijo con arrogancia –al parecer el rey hobbit no sabe tratarte como se debe-

-¡¿a ti que te importa?!- le grito el moreno, que se arrepintió de haberle gritado ya que tenía razón, y aunque no fuera el prometido real de Kurt se supone que debía actuar como si lo fuera.

-Blaine, cariño- _oh, esas palabras se oían tan bien_ –no le hagas caso, mejor sácame a bailar- le dijo el castaño levantándose de su lugar, el moreno le ofreció su mano y le jalo hasta la pista de baile.

Bailaron, o al menos eso parecía, ya que el moreno parecía bastante nervioso y se movía bastante rígido para el gusto de Kurt.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño.

El moreno trato de asentir –no estoy acostumbrado a bailar, es todo- respondió.

De pronto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar…

-No te preocupes- tomo la mano del pelinegro y la llevo a su cintura –solo deja que te guie- dijo, comenzó a mover a su jefe y poco a poco dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del ojimiel.

El ojimiel se sentía excitado al estar tan cerca de Kurt, pero claro eso no duro mucho…

-Kurty- dijo una voz desconocida para el pelinegro.

El castaño, que ya conocía esa tonta voz –Stanley- saludo el castaño a su recién casado primo.

Stanley Brooks, era el primo segundo de Kurt. El padre del primo Stanley y Burt eran primos hermanos, así que tenían contacto entre sí. El primo Stanley, era alto, de una piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y su principal característica: su peso. Tenía fácilmente 40 kilos de sobrepeso, y eso le dificultaba encontrar pareja. Cuando anuncio que se casaba toda la familia se quedó boquiabierta, quien podía haber sido tan estúpida como para casarse con él. Las dudas de la familia se resolvieron al saber que el primo Stanley había ido a las vegas y había ganado dos millones de dólares en apuestas. Después de eso, las chicas lo acechaban.

-Kurty, ¿Cuándo te volviste novio del famoso director Blaine Anderson?- pregunto mirando de reojo al moreno, el cual ya estaba sonrojado.

-Ahhhh, en realidad no es mi novio- contesto sin mirar la mirada triste del pelinegro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo –Porque cuando vi que ponías sus manos en tu cintura creí que lo eran- comento apenado –Kurty, me vas a matar- dijo triste y desesperado.

-¿Por qué te mataría?- pregunto confundido.

El recién casado miro con piedad a su delgado primo –Le dije a Megan que estabas casado con el famoso director Blaine Anderson- el moreno se sonrojo, pero el ojiazul le hecho una mirada asesina a su primo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Megan?- pregunto el castaño tratando de no matar a su primo.

-Es que comenzó a alardear sobre su famoso esposo, Kurty, esa zorra me saca de quicio. Cree que por tener a un jugador de futbol americano famoso como novio puede humillar a quien quiera. Kurty, cuando vi que llegase con el señor Anderson- señalo al moreno –que por cierto, soy su fan- dijo estrechándole la mano al ojimiel –no pude evitar presumirle que eras más importante que ella-

El ojimiel se llevó las manos a la frente y las paso hacia detrás de su cabeza en señal de desesperación. Megan Brooks, era prima hermana de Stanley y prima segunda de Kurt. Era arrogante, promiscua, y una completa zorra que solo se interesaba en el dinero de un hombre, a Kurt le recordaba mucho a Santana, pero la latina era una chica con la que podías contar cuando necesitaras ayuda, y la prima Megan… era otro caso.

-¿Dónde está esa puta?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Recién llego, pero no dejaba de presumirme a su novio, es como si hubiera estado a mi lado todo el maldito día- se quejó.

-Dile la verdad- le ordeno Kurt.

-¡No!- gritaron Blaine y el primo Stanley a la vez –Kurt, si la prima sabe que le mentí nos torturara- le advirtió temeroso –y por mí no hay problema si quieres fingir que sea tu novio, prometido, esposo, amante, lo que sea- agrego el director.

-Está Bien, solo porque es tu boda- le dijo entre dientes a su primo.

-Iré por esa maldita zorra- dijo el primo Stanley.

En cuanto el primo del castaño fue a buscar a la otra prima del castaño, el teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar, el traje que había ordenado a una de sus empleadas encargadas en todo tipo de vestuario había llegado a la dirección que el moreno le había dicho que debía entregar.

-El traje llegó Kurt, debo salir un momento, Debby debe estar afuera- le dijo al castaño, el cual asintió y se fue a sentar.

En cuanto el moreno se fue el primo Stanley llego jalando del brazo a la prima Megan. La prima Megan, por más zorra e interesada que era, debía admitir que era bastante sexy. Tenía cabello largo, era rubia, era bastante alta, ojos azules, y era tan delgada como él.

-Hola Kurty- saludo su prima –Veo que estas solo- dijo arrogantemente -¿Acaso tu director de cine te abandono? Espera… la pregunta debería ser: ¿En serio creíste que me creería eso del "novio director"?- el castaño no podía esperar a que Blaine llegara y dejara con la palabra en la boca a su prima.

-Mi novio: Blaine Anderson, fue afuera, le llego una llamada importante de una celebridad, y tuvo que salir a atender, no sé si lo sepas, pero mi novio es muy importante- le mintió, la rubia miro con furia a su primo –como veras- continuo –mi novio es popular y famoso, no se dedica a ir tras un balón como tonto- esas palabras hicieron que Megan quisiera sacarle los ojos a su primo.

-Como digas- se trató de defender, pero a decir verdad… ya se la habían madreado –voy al tocador- aviso, y camino al baño de damas, que de hecho estaba a solo unos pasos.

En cuanto la ojiverde entro al baño, el moreno llego hasta la mesa donde Kurt estaba sentado, para su sorpresa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kurt- llamo su atención –Mira esto- le entrego el traje que colgaba de un gancho dentro de una funda negra.

El castaño, cuidadosamente saco el traje de la funda y… -¿Esto es lo que tengo que usar?- dijo mirando al ojimiel. El traje de Kurt, no era un traje, en realidad solo se conformaba por unas… ¿mayas?, una camisa sin mangas que se parecía más a una camisa interior ya que no tenía mangas y la parte trasera y delantera se extendían en forma de punta tapando la entrepierna y el trasero, pero lo más extraño de esa…¿Camisa? O la mierda que se supone que era, no era su raro diseño, sino sus plumas en la parte de los orificios del cuello y brazos. Era algo ridículamente sexy, y sin duda Adam rogaría por nunca haber mandado al carajo a Kurt.

-Mierda- dijo el moreno –Olvide las botas- dicho esto salió corriendo hasta el estacionamiento, esperando que Debby no se haya ido aun. Ella tenía las botas.

-Pero Blaine…- para cuando el castaño trato de llamar a su jefe este ya estaba muy lejos como para oírlo –Mierda- se quejó al ver que su prima salía del baño.

-Kurty, ¿Tu novio no llega aun?- pregunto con inocencia, aunque su intención era arrogar veneno.

* * *

**Muahaha me los Trolleé al principio?**  
**jajaja**

**Se enteraron de que el personaje de Finn Hudson morira tambien en la serie?**  
**es muy triste :'(**

**Solo espero que Cory descanse en paz, donde quiera que este.**

**Les gustaria MPreg para esta historia?**

**aganmelo saber!**

**Espero sus Reviews!**  
**Los amo! :33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sineto hacerlos esperar tanto en este fic!**  
**se los compensare, la proixima semana me dedicare solo a este fic!**  
**diganme si sí les gustaria el MPreg!**

**Y quiero agradecer a MileyLoverxD que me ayudo personalmente a terminar este capitulo! va dedicado para ella; te amo perra estupitda :33**

**Les recomiendo que antes de leer la canción que baila Kurt, vean el vídeo Can't Be Tamed de Miley Cyrus, trate de describir el traje de un bailarin, pero me salio del nabo :( **  
**SmillerColfer**

* * *

El castaño esperaba que Blaine llegara y Megan se tragara sus palabras y sufriera.

Pero un chico musculoso llego hasta donde estaban los primos Hummel-Brooks.

-Nena- le llamo la atención el que sin duda era el novio de Megan -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto viendo a Kurt y a Stanley.

-Solo… charlo con mis primos, Eric- dijo inocentemente.

Eric Wenz, era uno de los jugadores de futbol americano más famosos del país, su posición: Quarterback. Era alto, de cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, y complexión musculosa, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de ensueño; era muy guapo.

-Hola, Eric Wenz- se presento educadamente –soy el esposo de Megan- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Cuándo te casaste Megan?- pregunto sarcásticamente el ojiazul.

-Hace un mes- dijo orgulloso el jugador.

Megan miro a su ahora esposo con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida –Y estamos felizmente casados- agrego.

El jugador tomo la mano e su esposa –me llevare a bailar a Megan un rato- dijo a los primos Brooks-Hummel, y se llevo la prima del castaño.

En el momento en el que volvieron a quedar solos Kurt y Stanley, el moreno llego cargando unas botas raras.

-Kurt, mira las botas espero sean de tu medida- dijo entregándole unas botas que tenían plumas de colores oscuros saliendo por la entrada de las botas. Combinaba perfectamente con ese extraño traje.

-¿Dónde consiguió esto?- pregunto el primo del castaño –parece ropa de un extraño video porno gay- comento sonrojando al castaño que en unos minutos estaría bailando una canción con ese ridículamente sexy disfraz.

-Lo conseguí en una subasta- dijo orgulloso de gastar tanto dinero en algo así –es uno de los disfraces originales que usaron para la grabación de Can't Be Tamed- dijo mirando a Kurt de reojo -¿Qué esperas?- le dijo a su empleado –ve a ponértelo- le ordeno.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi prima primero- dijo mirando a su primo y de nuevo al ojimiel.

-Es cierto- recordó -¿Dónde esta?- pregunto al ojiverde.

-Fue a bailar con su esposo- dijo el castaño –te apuesto a que gastara su fortuna y lo dejara por otro- agrego el ojiverde.

El ojimiel miro en dirección a la pista de baile, no sabia quien era la prima de Kurt y ya quería conocerla para restregarle la lujosa vida de Kurt. Pero ya quería ver bailar a su empleado.

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en lo que tu prima regresa?- le pregunto al ojiazul.

El ojiazul le asintió -¿Me acompañas?- era broma, ¿Kurt pidiéndole a él que lo acompañara a cambiarse?

-Esta bien- dijo el primo Stanley. Y el ojimiel se dio cuenta de la pregunta no había sido para él. Era para el primo Stanley. Así que solo se limito a ver como el castaño y su primo entraban al baño.

En ese momento Finn y Rachel llegaron a la mesa, sentándose al lado del ojimiel, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Viejo, deberías decirle a Kurt lo que sientes por él- dijo el mas alto.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo sonrojado el moreno. _Mierda. _¿Eran muy obvios sus sentimientos?

-Eres muy obvio- le dijo la castaña –deberías pedirle que sean novios, ahh…-

El moreno recordó que no se había presentado con el hermano y la cuñada de su empleado -…Blaine, Blaine Anderson-

La morena se quedo boquiabierta ¿Blaine Anderson?- ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Blaine Anderson!- grito como loca, el moreno le sonrió, era lindo saber que tenia fans como ella – ¡amo a tu hermano!- grito asustando a su familia.

-¿En serio? ¿A Cooper?- pregunto molesto, creía que se refería a él.

-Sí- dijo sonriendo como boba –veo White Collar solo por él- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa –podrías conseguirme un autógrafo. Por favor- se levanto de su asiento y se le arrodillo al ojimiel –por favor, hare lo que sea- dijo ignorando el hecho de que su marido y sus hijos estaban ahí.

-Te lo conseguiré- dijo –es mas… te lo presentare- los ojos de la morena comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas llenas de emoción.

-Gracias- le dijo al moreno.

-Mami, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto le pregunto su hija.

-Yo siempre estoy bien- le aseguro a su hija, la cual solo rodo los ojos.

-Disculpa a mi esposa, viejo- le dijo el hermanastro de su empleado –suele emocionarse con todo lo que tenga que ver con tu hermano- dijo viendo de reojo a Rachel que ahora lloraba de la emoción.

El moreno le sonrió – ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?- pregunto tímidamente, el castaño le asintió -¿Cómo puedo hacer que Kurt se interese en mí?- dijo viendo la puerta y rogando porque Kurt no saliera de ahí cuando el estuviera hablando con su hermano.

El castaño comenzó a reír –Niños, vayan a jugar con sus primos- miro a su esposa que aun lloraba de emoción y no se vio necesitado a correrla ya que ni siquiera les pondría atención –Muy fácil- le dijo al moreno –solo debes ser lindo con él, y… ¡BAM!, caerá a tus pies- dijo con emoción.

El moreno le sonrió, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el primo Stanley salió del baño con prisa – ¡Señor Anderson!- dijo llegando hasta él – ¡Kurt se atoro en el traje!- _Mierda_.

El moreno fue al baño lo más rápido que pudo, se oían gemidos en la última puerta, los cuales eran obviamente provenientes de Kurt.

-¿Kurt?- pregunto el moreno poniendo el oído en la puerta- ¿estas ahí?-

-¿…Blaine?- se oyó la voz del castaño, pero esta salió de la puerta anterior, ¿Entonces a quien le hablo…?

-Kurt- tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejo ver al castaño, el cual solo usaba un pequeño calzoncillo de Calvin Klein y la extraña camisa atorada en su cuerpo. Blaine nuca había vista algo tan caliente, su erección instantánea era prueba de ello.

-Blaine, me atore- dijo apenado Kurt. El ojimiel dejo a un lado sus pensamientos pornográficos y le ayudo a Kurt a salir de esa extraña camiseta.

Cuando por fin la camisa salió del cuerpo de Kurt, este se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo frente a su jefe, tomo su ridículo traje y trato de taparse -¡Blaine, sal de aquí!- grito desesperado.

El moreno sintió como fue empujado fuera del baño, y la puerta era cerrada con fuerza.

-Kurt- trato de hablar el moreno –tenias el camisón al revés- dijo riendo.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que su jefe tenia razón –Ya lo sabia- mintió haciendo reír a ambos –Blaine, eres un tonto- dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Por qué soy tonto?- pregunto el moreno dejando de reír.

-Por entrar a un baño que ya estaba ocupado- dijo saliendo del baño con el traje puesto –Este traje me esta asfixiando- dijo tocándose el pecho.

-Es porque debe abrirse- le informo en ojimiel tocando el pecho del castaño, buscando algo en el torso.

-Me estas haciendo cosquillas- dijo el castaño retorciéndose.

-Estoy buscando… aquí esta- dijo al encontrar un pequeño borde lineal en forma vertical. Siguió el borde hasta el cuello y encontró un diminuto cierre, bajo el cierre y el camisón se abrió, dejando expuesto el pecho de su amado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea bailar así- le reclamo el castaño tratando de juntar los dos extremos y volver a cubrir su torso –comí en casa y aquí, todos verán como mi grasa sale de este ajustado traje. Mejor olvidemos esto- le propuso a su jefe. Pero este frunció el ceño.

-En primera- dijo contando con sus dedos –eres más delgado que un supermodelo, no te preocupes por eso. En segunda- volvió a contar con los dedos –esto le demostrara a tu ex prometido a la gran persona que perdió- tomo las manos del ojiazul, haciendo que dejara de cerrar el camisón -…y en tercera- le susurro a unos centímetros de su labios –para mostrarle a todos lo sexy que puedes llegar a ser-

El castaño sintió como el moreno dejaba de tomar sus manos y lentamente las subía hasta su nuca, lentamente jalaba su cabeza hacia él, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de chocar.

-¡Kurt, la prima Megan se acaba de ir!- interrumpió el primo Stanley, el que entro con rudeza al baño.

El castaño se aparato de su jefe rápidamente, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

-¿Por qué se fue?- pregunto el castaño molesto.

-No lo se, dijo algo de una amiga en un hospital- dijo sin importancia.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso? ¿Dónde esta tu traje de caballero de honor?- pregunto con leve molestia.

-Voy a bailar una canción- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. El primo Stanley le miro con confusión -...un ex novio esta aquí- le informo a su primo.

-Entiendo- dijo el primo Stanley –No olvides volver a ponerte tu traje de honor cuando acabes-

-Sí, claro- le mintió a su primo. No volvería a ponerse eso, antes se congelaría el infierno.

El ojimiel miro con furia al primo Stanley, estuvo tan cerca.

El ojiazul camino hasta el Dj.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunto el Dj.

-Sí, ¿puedes poner Can't Be Tamed? Necesito bailar esa canción- pregunto el castaño.

El Dj lo miro por unos segundos, al igual que todos los presentes, después de un minuto asintió -¿Quieres que te anuncie antes?- el Dj quería saber si haría una entrada épica o simple.

-Anúnciame como: Kurt Bitch Hummel- dijo el castaño sensualmente.

Cuando la canción que se estaba reproduciendo termino el Dj tomo la palabra –Y ahora… Kurt Bitch Hummel, que bailara para nosotros Can't Be Tamed de Miley Cyrus- presento el Dj al castaño.

La canción comenzó y el castaño era el único en la pista de baile. Gateaba sensualmente, atrayendo la atención de todos y todas. Cuando la letra comenzó se levanto procurando sacar el trasero.

Rock Mafia

For those who don't know me  
i can get a bit crazy  
have to get my way  
24 hours a day  
cause im hot like that

_(Para los que no me conocen_

_Puedo llegar a estar un poco loco_

_Tengo que hacerlo a mi manera_

_Las horas 24 del día_

_Porque soy así de sexy)_

El castaño bailaba sensualmente, movía las caderas al caminar, se dirigió hasta la mesa de Adam y se subió en ella sin importar las quejas.

Every guy everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
like im under inspection  
i always get till 10  
cause im built like that

_(En cada lugar todos los chicos_

_Me prestan atención_

_Como si estuviera en una inspección_

_Pero siempre saco un 10_

_Porque así soy)_

Salto al suelo y se coloco frente a Adam, tomándolo de la camisa y bailando sensualmente, movía sus caderas y trasero sobre el regazo del británico, causándole una muy, muy dolorosa erección.

I go thru guys like money  
flyin' out their heads  
they try to change me  
but they realize they can't

(_Paso por los chicos como dinero_

_Volando de sus manos_

_Ellos tratan de cambiarme_

_Pero se dan cuanta de que no pueden_)

Se aparto de Adam y gateo sensualmente hasta Blaine, se subió a la mesa de los Hummel-Hudson y se acomodo en la misma posición que había usado en Adam, pero esta vez acerco la cabeza de su jefe hasta su ombligo, mirando al ojimiel a los ojos y descendiendo su cabeza lentamente. Jennifer y Robert saltaron hacia sus padres, Jennifer hacia Finn y Robert hacia Rachel, ambos niños cubrieron con sus pequeñas manos los ojos de sus papas.

And maybe tomorrow is  
a day i never planned  
if you gonna be my man understand

(_Y cada mañana es_

_Un día no planeado_

_Si vas a ser mi hombre entiende que…_)

Aparto de si mismo al pelinegro, el cual gimió ante la perdida de contacto. Al ojiazul corrió hasta la mesa de honor, donde su primo Stanley y su esposa estaban sentados, se subió de un salto a la mesa y comenzó a mover su cuerpo con sensualidad, pasando las manos por todo su cuerpo.

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be change  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be (can't be)  
i can't be tamed

(_No puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo ser culpado_

_No puedo, no puedo_

_No puedo, no puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo cambiar_

_No puedo, no puedo ser…_

_No puedo ser domesticado_)

Kurt bailaba sexy, el moreno y el británico no lo podían negar, estaban sonrojados, y sus "Amiguitos" eran una prueba más que suficiente. Solo se limitaban a cruzar las piernas mientras Kurt se revolcaba sensualmente en la mesa del primo Stanley.

if i see my reflection  
about my intentions  
ill tell ya im not here to sell ya  
or tell ya to go to hell  
I can't completely lie  
im like a puzzle but  
all my pieces are jagged  
if you can understand this  
we can make some magic  
im on like that

(_Si te preguntas _

_Acerca de mis intenciones_

Te diré que… no estoy aquí para usarte

O mandarte al infierno

No soy tan infantil

Soy como un rompecabezas pero

Mis piezas son irregulares

Si puedes entender esto

Podemos hacer magia

Así soy yo)

El castaño bailo hasta un grupo de chicos que lo veían atónitos, se metió entre dos chicos altos y guapos, bailo en ellos como si fueran tubos de un club nocturno, tomaba las manos de ambos chicos y las guiaba hasta sus piernas, dejando que ambos tipos lo manosearan sobre esas delgadas mayas, mirándolo con lujuria y deseo.

I'm not a trick you play  
im wired a different way  
im not a mistake  
im not a fake  
its set in my DNA

(No soy el truco de tu juego

Soy muy diferente

No soy un error

No soy falso

Solo es mi ADN)

De acuerdo, ahora Blaine se sentía celoso de ver como esos dos chicos se torteaban a su amado. Y como si el castaño hubiera leído sus pensamientos, este se aparto de ambos chicos y camino directo hacia Blaine.

Don't change me  
don't change me  
don't change me  
don't change me  
I can't be tamed

(No me cambien

No me cambies

No me cambies

No me cambies

No puedo ser domesticado)

Volvió a su posición en la que estaba casi sentado sobre el regazo del moreno, tomaba con fuerza la solapa de su smoking y jalaba de el con fuerza, acercando su rostro al de él.

i wanna fly i wanna drive i wanna go  
i wanna be apart of somethin i don't know  
and if you try to hold me back i might explode  
baby by now you should know  
(Quiero volar, Quiero manejar, Quiero irme

Quiero ser parte de algo que no conozco

Y si tratas de retenerme explotare

Bebé tu debes saber…)

Tomo ambas manos del Moreno y las llevo directo a su trasero, dejando ser manoseado por segunda vez, y el pelinegro solo pudo apretar con fuerza los glúteos de su empleado; tal vez seria la única vez que podría hacerlo así.

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't  
I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be change  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be (can't be)  
I CAN'T BE TAMED

(_No puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo ser culpado_

_No puedo, no puedo_

_No puedo, no puedo ser domesticado_

_No puedo cambiar_

_No puedo, no puedo ser…_

_NO PUEDO SER DOMESTICADO_)

Después de que la canción termino, Kurt se separo de Blaine sensualmente, sintiendo como las miradas de todos se fijaban en él. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Blaine, el cual salió corriendo al baño. Rachel y Finn los miraban boquiabiertos, sus hijos aun les tapaban los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Burt y Carole se miraban entre si y al castaño una y otra vez, ambos con la mandíbula caída. Y Adam… simplemente se desmayo. Los únicos que estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo eran los recién casados.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el castaño se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo muy parecido a un video porno con ropa y audiencia. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ola de aplausos y chiflidos. Todos incluso sus familiares se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza.

Después de que los gritos ya plausos cesaron el moreno salió del baño –Wow, Kurt- dijo con asombro –dejaste a todos helados- trato de abrazar al castañeo, pero este le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Súbete la cremallera primero- una vez que el moreno se la subió abrazo a su empleado –gracias, Blaine- le susurro al oído.

-Kurt- lo llamo su hermano -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto curioso.

-Por él- señalo al británico que estaba a unos cuantos metros tirado en el suelo.

-Oh, ya veo- asintió contento.

-Espero que con esto consigas a alguien con quien follar, he chico- dijo su padre.

-¿Podrías dejar de presionarme?- le dijo a su padre ofendido.

-Si, Burt, déjalo- dijo su madrastra quien ahora estaba de pie con el adorno floral de la mesa.

-Ni siquiera han partido el pastel y ya te estas llevando un adorno- dijo Finn sorprendido de la acción de su madre.

-Pues por nuestros 50 dólares no nos retiraremos sin nada- lo regaño su padrastro.

* * *

Después de que la fiesta termino, el moreno y el castaño regresaron a la mansión Anderson, ya era de noche ya ambos querían irse a dormir. El moreno acompaño al ojiazul hasta su habitación.

-Gracias por invitarme, Kurt- dijo con timidez.

El castaño le sonrió –De nada, siento que hayas visto a mi rara familia- se disculpo avergonzado.

-Fue lindo conocer a tu familia, Kurt- dijo contando el espacio entre ellos.

-El ojiazul estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse, y el hecho de tener a Blaine a unos centímetros de él no ayudaba en nada.

-Hola- se oyó una voz por el pasillo; era Cooper.

-¡Cooper!- grito su hermano enojado.

-¿Que?- pregunto sintiéndose aterrado por la reacción de su hermano.

-Yo me voy a dormir- anuncio el castaño cerrando la puerta y dejando a su jefe y a su hermano en el pasillo.

-Llegas tarde, Blainey- dijo el actor con un tono de autoridad.

-Tengo 33 años, Cooper- le informo innecesariamente a su hermano – puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Y no necesito darte explicaciones- le dijo enojado.

-Lo sé, Blainey- dijo tranquilamente –pero aun así eres un poco tonto como para cuidarte solo- dijo en un tono amenazante.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto confundido.

-Que me las vas a pagar, ¿no fui claro?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Que es lo que te tengo que pagar?- pregunto confundido también.

-Lo que me hiciste después de que papa murió- dijo dándole un empujón –te necesitaba y me diste la espalda- dijo volviéndolo a empujar –como el cobarde que eres- dijo empujándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Pero si solo te quedaste en el baño sin papel- grito levantándose –y todos te dijeron que entraras con un rollo nuevo- grito encarándolo.

-Pero tú eras el único que estaba en casa en ese momento- dijo volviendo a empujar a su hermano –y te pedí mil veces que me llevaras un papel- le dijo mas calmado pero sin cesar a los empujones.

-Lo siento, Coop- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los aojos –se que debí haberte llevado un papel, pero… estaba muy distraído viendo American Pie que lo olvide- dijo avergonzado.

-¿American Pie?- pregunto confundido su hermano.

-Sí, esa película donde unos pendejos…-

-Sí, ya se de que me hablas- dijo el actor interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto tímidamente el moreno.

-Por supuesto que te perdona- dijo el castaño apareciendo al lado de los hermanos Anderson. El actor asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo el moreno a su hermano. Y los hermanos Anderson se abrazaron, llevaban varios años sin abrazarse, y la sensación de tranquilidad al fin podía sentirse.

Después de un rato los hermanos Anderson se separaron y el castaño fue quien tomo la palabra –Blaine, si vuelves a dejar a alguien, a quien sea en el baño sin papel…. Te asesinare- dijo fríamente. Ambos chicos lo miraron con miedo –pero no se espanten. Vuelvan a abrazarse- y unió a los hermanos Anderson en un abrazo apretado.

El castaño dejo a los hermanos Anderson abrazados y se regreso a su habitación. Al fin. Cero peleas entre los dos desde ahora.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castaño y el asiático estaban en la cocina, para su mala suerte del mayordomo había visto una rata en ella.

-Ven, ratoncito- dijo el castaño, el cual tenía una bolsa de papel en una mano y el cepillo de una escoba en la otra.

-Ven, lindo ratoncito- repitió el mayordomo, el cual solo llevaba un maso en su mano derecha.

-No tienes que temer- canto el ojiazul –solo queremos sacarte de aquí- dijo buscando por toda la cocina.

-Y luego vamos a matarte- dijo el mayordomo con una mirada siniestra.

El castaño levanto la vista y miro al asiático con una clara cara de: "No jodas" – ¡Wes! ¿Por qué eres tan malo? Aunque eso te hace un poco sensual- dijo sonrojando al chico.

El mayordomo puso los ojos en blanco –Para tu información, los inspectores de la asociación profesional de mayordomos vendrán mañana a inspeccionar mi trabajo. Y decidir si me aceptan como miembro- dijo nervioso. Eso era probablemente lo más importante que podía pasarle. Más importante aun que Kurt.

El castaño recordó que el asiático le había repetido algo de una asociación, pero nunca le creyó, siempre estaba demasiado concentrado en comer su postre favorito, el cual solo se lo cocinaba cuando frigia estar triste – ¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo –Yo creí que no era cierto, sonaba tan ridículo- el asiático le lanzo una mirada fulminante -…aunque… importante y profundo también- dijo tratando de arreglar la mierda que cago al abrir la boca.

-Yo desciendo de una larga línea de mayordomos; y todos eran miembros- dijo orgulloso. Frunció el ceño –hasta que mi padre fue sorprendido jugando con la duquesa- dijo apenado de su padre.

-¿Y por eso lo sacaron?- pregunto curioso.

-No, lo sacaron porque ambos jugaban desnudos- dijo todavía mas apenado.

-Oh, dios… ¿no seremos parientes lejanos?- bromeo.

* * *

El ojiverde estaba feliz. Era su cumpleaños y se la pasaría bien con Blaine. Su Blaine.

Llego a la mansión Anderson para recoger al moreno, entro directamente a su despacho. Se sorprendió de no ver a Wes rondando por ahí, y perdiendo la oportunidad de insultarlo.

Cunado abrió la puerta del despacho de su socio suspiro al verlo sentado. Se veía tan sexy.

-Blaine, creí que nos veríamos en el restaurante, ¿Por qué cambiaste de planes?- pregunto curiosamente sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio del pelinegro.

-Te tengo una sorpresa de cumpleaños y quería dártela ahora- dijo pícaramente. Se levanto de su asiento y llego hasta el castaño, giro su sillón y lo miro a los ojos.

-No tenias que darme nada- sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó una risita boba.

-Oh, bueno. Olvídalo- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Blaine! ¡Es broma!- grito arrepintiéndose se sus palabras anteriores.

El moreno se arrodillo en una pierna frente a él –Sebastian- suspiro lentamente –ya llevas mucho tiempo solo. Y un guapo hombre como tú debe tener a alguien que lo espere en casa, alguien que… alguien que te ame- dijo tomando sus manos.

-Oh, Blaine-suspiro sin aliento.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende la mano- el ojiverde obedeció, no podía creer que por fin estaba pasando ¡Blaine le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!

Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como algo entraba en su mano, se sentía como su le estuvieran poniendo una… ¿pulsera?

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que su mano estaba sosteniendo una correa que llegaba hasta un pequeño chihuahua blanco de ojos negros y bastante peludo.

-¿Un perro de compromiso?- pregunto confundido.

El moreno frunció el ceño -¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto.

Mierda. El ojiverde la estaba cagando -¡Es un perro precioso!- grito con falsa emoción –Oh, Blaine es un gran detalle- dijo cargando al perrito, trato de besarlo pero este comenzó a moverse y gruñir audiblemente.

-Creo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti- lo trato de consolar su socio, el castaño puso los ojos en blanco y bajo al perro –no esperaras que salte a tus brazos y te quiera a primera vista.

En ese momento el ojiazul entro al despacho del moreno. Miro al cachorrito y se acerco a él –Ah, le compro un cachorrito- dijo emocionado, el cachorrito corrió hasta él y trato de saltar a sus brazos, igual que London en su primer día. El castaño cargo al perro y comenzó a besarlo, y este lamia alegremente su cara –miren que amistoso es- dijo aun mas emocionado –será un gran amigo de London. Debería llamarlo Lucky- le propuso al ojiverde.

El castaño mas alto le arrebato al cachorro –si no te importa es mi perro y lo llamare como yo…- pero el perro comenzó a gruñir con fuerza –Lucky, esta bien- dijo resignado –Blaine, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto saliendo del despacho arrastrando a Lucky, el cual no quería separarse del ojiazul.

El moreno asintió y salió tras él. El castaño los siguió hasta la puerta y se despidió de Lucky con muchos besos, fastidiando al ojiverde.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que el moreno y el ojiverde salieron de la mansión. El mayordomo ya había encontrado y matado a la pobre rata, la cual era madre de familia. El castaño se encontraba en la sala de estar y acariciaba a London que descansaba en su regazo. El timbre de la puerta principal lo interrumpió ¿Quién osaba interrumpirlo de su maratón de Modern Family?

Caminó hacia la puerta y se encontró tras ella a su padre –Hola, papá- saludo a su progenitor.

-Hola, chico- respondió al saludo el mayor.

El castaño dejo pasar a su padre y pregunto -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto curioso. En todo el tiempo que su hijo llevaba trabajando ahí nunca había ido a visitar a su hijo… oh, se entero de que Blaine era rico; eso lo explicaba.

-Tengo que contarte lo horrible que fue el desayuno con tu prima Megan y su esposo- dijo con disgusto, ni siquiera él quería a la prima Megan.

-Creí que se había ido- dijo triste. Quería a su prima… pero lejos.

-Pues fueron a la casa, y como era de esperar: criticaron nuestra casa, le dijeron a Rachel narizona, y para colmo dijeron que tenía sobrepeso- dijo incrédulo de lo último - ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo indignado –Y su tonto novio no dejaba de presumir a su puta esposa. ¿Cómo es que no ve lo zorra que es? Además de que nos presumieron su casa en Los Ángeles y su luna de miel a Londres- dijo molesto –El primo Stanley me dijo que tú y tu jefe fingieron ser esposos frente a ella pero se fue antes de verlo, y casi grito cuando me preguntaron de tu boda y que querían ver con quien te habías casado, por alguna razón desconfiaron del primo Stanley. Así que les dije que era cierto, que vivías en un palacio en el poniente de la ciudad y te habías casado con un gran director de películas- dijo orgulloso.

El castaño miro a su padre con desaprobación, el cual ya estaba sentado en un sillón cómodamente –Oh, pa', ¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunto molesto –olvidaste al mayordomo- su padre se llevo una mano a la frente, azotando su mano contra ella –pero dime ¿Cómo quedaron al saber que era "cierto"? espero que devastados- dijo con malicia. Su padre asintió –muy bien- grito feliz.

-Hubieras visto la expresión de sus rostros-

-Me hubiera gustado- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-La verás- dijo su padre evitando mirar a su hijo.

-Oh no- se negó sabiendo que su padre era capas de hacer lo que él estaba pensando, y no era una buena idea, su padre se encogió los hombros -¿Dónde están?- pregunto esperando que su prima y su esposo estuvieran al otro lado del mundo.

-Buscando donde estacionarse- dijo su padre con una sonrisa. Su hijo le lanzo una mirada fulminante, pero no duro mucho, ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó –Oh, ya encontraron donde- dijo su padre levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Olvídalo papa, no voy a hacerlo, mi jefe ni siquiera esta-

-Esta bien- suspiro su padre- es tu elección, eres libre de elegir- dijo su padre caminando hacia la puerta seguido de su hijo -…aunque yo no pude elegir las 10 horas de dolor en el brazo que sufrí cuando sostuve la mano de tu madre al darte a luz- dijo dramáticamente.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dijo el castaño.

-Chico… hazlo por mi- le rogo su padre –con eso callaremos a Megan de una vez por todas- le dijo a su hijo el cual abrió la puerta y tras ella estaban: Megan, Eric, Finn, Carole, Rachel, Robert, Jennifer y Stanley.

-Entonces es cierto que te casaste. Por fin dejaste de ser un patético solterón- dijo su prima con maldad.

El castaño rodo los ojos, no era correcto hacerle caso a su padre… oh que mierda –Bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo extendiéndoles la mano hacia dentro para que entraran.

-Que linda es tu casa- dijo el pelirrojo -¿Cuántos metros cuadrados tiene?- le pregunto al ojiazul.

-Oh, eso a quien le importa. A mi solo me importa vivir con comodidad- alardeo felizmente.

-Megan, cielo ¿Cuántos metros tiene nuestra casa?- le pegunto a su esposa.

-6,000 metros- contesto su esposa mirando a su primo con superioridad

-Esta tiene 60,000- presumió el castaño. Todos, incluso sus sobrinos lo miraron confundidos –la parte de arriba es enorme- dijo tratando de no cagarla –les ofrecería algo, pero nuestro mayordomo tiene el día libre-

-Mayordomo- repitió el primo Stanley -¿oíste Megan?-

-Muy bien, tenerlos aquí ha sido fabuloso pero entiendo que tienen que irse ya, no querrán perder su vuelo a… no se pero espero que sea lejos. No me perdonaría que eso pasara- dijo tratando de correr de la mansión a su prima y esposo.

-Kurt, no creerás que nos iremos sin conocer al hombre de la suerte, ¿Verdad?- dijo el jugador.

-¿Quieren conocer a Blaine?- pregunto esperando una negativa, su prima asintió –desafortunadamente… mi esposo esta en una comida de negocios, tu sabes, con alguna celebridad- presumió.

-Esta convenciendo a Anne Hathaway de participar en su nueva película- mintió el padre del ojiazul.

-Papá, ¿Hay oxigeno en tu planeta?- le susurro a su padre –Rachel, Finn ¿Por qué no llevan a Robert y Jennifer a la sala de proyecciones?- su cuñada y hermano asintieron, sabían que no tenían que estar necesariamente ahí. Así que no dijeron nada y caminaron a la sala de proyecciones.

-Yo quiero conocer a Cooper Anderson- se quejo la morena al entrar a la sala.

-Espero y no te desmayes al verlo- le dijo Robert.

-Yo espero que si- dijo el más alto. Su esposa le lanzo una mirada fulminante –es que… te ves tierna inconsciente- dijo el castaño.

-Oh, Finn- suspiro la morena –te amo- y beso a su esposa, dejando asqueado a Robert y a Jennifer mirándolos con ilusión.

* * *

-Que bien- dijo el pelirrojo –ya quiero conocerlo- dijo entusiasmado.

-Entonces…. ¿se quedaran hasta que él regrese?- les pregunto.

-No tenemos prisa, Kurty. Además quiero conocer a la persona que es capas de tolerarte- dijo venenosamente su prima mientras se ponía cómoda en un sillón.

-Voy por el veneno para esas tontas ratas- dijo el mayordomo que apareció detrás de Kurt, sin notar la presencia de su prima ni su esposo.

El asiático camino hasta la puerta. El ojiazul sabia que la estaba cagando, pero era para humillar a la prima Megan…. –Querido, ¡ya llegaste!- le grito emocionado al mayordomo.

-¿Que?- pregunto extrañado el asiático.

-La comida fue rápida, ¿Qué te dijo Anne?- dijo audiblemente –ellos son mis primos, los odio, ayúdame- le susurro al oído.

El mayordomo vio al pelirrojo y a la rubia, ¿Qué tramaba Kurt? -Dijo que considerara trabajar con nosotros- anuncio casi gritando.

-Tú eres Blaine Anderson, yo soy tu esposo y estamos felizmente casados- esas palabras hicieron que la piel del asiático se pusiera de gallina.

-Me estas pidiendo un gran favor- le susurro.

-También lo del florero del abuelo de Anderson- le susurro de vuelta.

El asiático recordó que había roto el florero del Abuelo del ojimiel, el ojiazul fue el único que lo vio, ambos pegaron el florero con pegamento y Blaine nunca se dio cuneta –Blaine Anderson- se presento con los primos del castaño.

Le estrecho la mano al pelirrojo –Eric Wenz, jugador profesional de futbol americano- se presento el novio de la ojiverde.

Luego le estrecho la mano a la rubia –Megan Brooks, sexy Bitch- se presento ahora la prima de Kurt.

Y luego le estrecho la mano al mayor de los Hummel -¿Y usted es…?- pregunto con la mano extendida.

-Yo soy tu suegro- le dijo el padre del castaño.

-Y yo tu suegra- dijo la madrastra del ojiazul

-Oh, es verdad, me embriague en la boda- bromeo el asiático. Sentándose al lado del castaño en el sillón que compartía con sus padres.

Rieron por unos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo llamo al "Señor Anderson" –Blaine- el asiático lo ignoro por instinto -¡Blaine!- grito el ojiverde.

-Oh, soy yo- dijo el "mayordomo"

-Entiendo que conoces a muchas celebridades…- dijo el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido

-Claro que conoce a muchas celebridades- interrumpió el progenitor del castaño –conoce a muchas personas importantes, como a: Johnny Depp, Nicolas Cage... ¡ouch!- se quejo el mas grande al sentir un pellizco –Kurt, tu esposo me pellizco- le susurró a su hijo.

-No fue mi esposo- le susurro de vuelta su hijo.

-Si, conozco a muchas celebridades- dijo el asiático –pero prefiero pasármela con mi adorado Kurty, cuando estoy con él me siento sumamente feliz –dijo tomando la mano del castaño –él es mi sol, mi luz en la oscuridad, el amor de mi vida- notó que todos lo miraban, estaba exagerando –lo siento, es solo que la magia de mi Kurt me hace decir cosas así- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, We… digo... Blaine, eres tan tierno- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla del asiático.

En ese momento el timbre de la mansión sonó.

El mayordomo por naturaleza se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Kurt –Cariño, yo voy- le dijo a su "esposo".

Al abrir la puerta vio a un par de ancianos, ambos llevaban trajes y se veían bastante elegantes –Lamentamos molestarlo, somos de la asociación de mayordomos profesionales- dijo el mayordomo que estaba enfrente -venimos a observar al señor Montgomery- dijo el que estaba atrás -¿podemos pasar?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?- pregunto desesperado –no se supone que estarían aquí hasta mañana-

-Es nuestra política: llegar antes para sorprender al mayordomo a juzgar- le informo uno de los mayordomos.

El asiático camino rápidamente hasta la puerta, casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a los inspectores.

-Desgraciadamente Wes no esta aquí- dijo el castaño, al ver a Wes detrás de él no supo que hacer -¿O si?- le pregunto al asiático.

-No- respondió rápidamente –Wes no esta-

-Bueno, ya oyeron, pueden regresar otro día- dijo el castaño a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-Mejor pasen y espérenlo- dijo el asiático. Si no aprobaba en su inspección probablemente no podría volver a entrar, y esta oportunidad no podía perderla.

Los mayordomos entraron a la mansión, llegando hasta la sala de estar -¿Es usted el dueño de esta mansión?- pregunto uno de ellos.

El asiático asintió inseguro –Aparentemente-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto la prima Megan señalando a los ancianos.

-Ellos son miembros de la asociación de mayordomos, vienen a hablar conmigo y con Blaine para hablar sobre Wes, el mayordomo, el que no esta aquí- dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, en ese momento entro por la puerta el ojimiel –No van a creer esto- dijo entrando a la mansión –Sebastian comenzó a emborracharse en el restaurante, hizo un espectáculo muy tonto, y ahora estamos vetados de por vida, ¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo con gracia.

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el pelinegro -¿Quién es él?- pregunto la rubia.

El castaño corrió hasta Blaine y lo miro a los ojos, sabia que al el no le importaba ser su esposo de mentira, pero… ¿Serie el mayordomo de mentira?, oh que mierda –él es… Wes, el mayordomo- lo presento el ojiazul.

El moreno lo miro confundido ¿acaso Kurt dijo 'Mayordomo'?

* * *

**Uff'!**  
**fue el capitulo mas largo que he escrito!**  
**pero es con amor!**  
**y también es el capitulo mas raro!**

**quien quiere saber que hará Blaine?**  
**Dejen sus reviews! y publicare el viernes la siguiente parte!**

**Díganme cual fue su parte favorita!**  
**en lo personal la reconciliación de Cooper y Blaine!**

**Los amo!**  
**espero haberles sacado una risita! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA!**  
**Primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios! los amo!**  
**creen que antes que publique el capítulo 11 podamos llegar a 100 reviews?**  
**espero se pueda!**

**Tuve dudas si introducir Lemmon en este capitulo. Asi que preferi dejarlo para despues. Sera un Fic grande asi que aun se puede esperar para eso.**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

-Él es… Wes, el mayordomo- informo el castaño mirando con suplica a su jefe - pero ahora Blaine y yo debemos hablar con él- dijo tomando al asiático y al moreno de la mano y jalándolos hasta el despacho de Blaine.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí, Kurt Hummel?!- grito el ojimiel.

-Pues… resulta que… tú sabes…- balbuceaba sin tener la mínima idea de como decirle a su jefe que ahora era el mayordomo de su propia mansión –Wes es Blaine, yo soy el esposo de Blaine y tú eres Wes…, el mayordomo- dijo tratando de no mirar la cara de enojo de su jefe.

-Salgo por dos horas- comenzó a hablar mas calmado el pelinegro –y ahora estoy en un universo paralelo, soy un sirviente, y hay personas extrañas en mi casa- dijo enojado

-Es culpa de Kurt- se defendió el asiático.

-No me importa quien tenga la maldita culpa- le respondió Blaine –no voy a ser el mayordomo y es mi decisión final- les dijo a ambos chicos.

-Pero si no acepta la prima Megan no dejara a Kurt ni a su familia en paz nunca- protesto el verdadero mayordomo.

-Y si no acepta, Wes jamás podrá ser miembro de esa ridícula asociación y el nombre de su familia no se limpiara jamás- protesto ahora el castaño.

-Puedo fingir ser tu esposo Kurt- dijo el moreno –pero no puedo ser el sirviente- dijo sentándose en su silla.

-Pero… pero… pero…- trataba de protestar el ojiazul –sus empleados se han unido, ¿No creen que es un lindo detalle?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-Sí- afirmo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa –tal vez y puedan conseguir trabajo juntos- dijo sarcásticamente.

-NO- dijo el moreno firmemente.

-Wes, espera en el pasillo- dijo el castaño mirando a Blaine fijamente.

El asiático asintió y salió al pasillo. Cuando el moreno y el ojiazul se quedaron solos el castaño comenzó a hablar.

-Si hace esto… hare lo que usted quiera- dijo resignado.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del ojimiel. Lo que él quiera, Kurt lo hará. Tenía una gran carta a su favor, podía hacer suyo a Kurt y él simplemente tendría que ser el mayordomo. Solo eso. Y Kurt le daría lo que él pidiera.

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto tratando de contener sus pensamientos, los cuales eran una gran película porno en esos momentos. El castaño le asintió.

-Esta bien, Kurt- dijo ocultando su emoción. Si Kurt haría lo que él le iba a pedir… se haría pasar quien Kurt quisiera.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero… ¿que quiere que haga?- pregunto el castaño curioso. Esperaba que no le pidiera volver a usar ese ajustado traje, o algo tonto.

-Te lo diré después- dijo misteriosamente, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la salida del despacho. Al salir se encontró con el asiático, estaba esperándolos afuera con impaciencia -¿Listos?- ambos chicos asintieron y entraron a la sala principal.

Al entrar solo pudieron ver como la prima Megan tenia el ceño fruncido, y claro el padre del ojiazul se dedicaba a presumir la "lujosa vida de su hijo" –Son tan ricos que me llevaron a Italia solo para probar una pizza- le alardeaba a la rubia.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba fascinado el pelirrojo.

-Claro- respondió la esposa de Burt –Blaine es muy atento con nosotros- dijo –nos quiere como si fuéramos su propia familia ¿Cierto, Blainey?- le dijo al asiático que llego acompañado de Kurt y el verdadero Blaine.

-Claro que sí- afirmo no teniendo idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Tengo sed- se quejo la rubia.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el asiático, quien no debió haberlo hecho, ya que él no era el mayordomo.

-Dame un Whisky- le ordeno al ojimiel.

-Wes- dijo el ojiazul al ver que su prima se quedaba viendo al moreno. El director pareció entender que él tenía que servir.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado el ojimiel; si tan solo hubiera sabido que los primos de Kurt vendrían… el no tendrá la necedad de ser el mayordomo

Fue directo a la cocina, los mayordomos que debían supervisar a Wes lo siguieron 'Lo que faltaba'. Al llegar a la cocina casi se muere del susto… y de la risa. Solo pudo pegar un agudo grito de chica.

* * *

-Nuestro mayordomo es un gran amigo y una gran persona- les presumía el castaño a sus primos, en especial a su prima.

-Ya lo creo- dijo secamente la ojiverde –un momento- dijo al notar la ausencia de alguien -¿Dónde esta Stanley?-

Todos se miraron unos a otros, no veían al primo Stanley en ninguna parte. Hasta que un agudo grito le hizo saber a Kurt donde estaba su primo.

-¡La cocina!- grito con pánico el ojiazul. Se levanto corriendo y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina Kurt estaba más que apenado al ver a su primo recargado en el refrigerador aun abierto, había envolturas de comida y platos limpios en el suelo, obviamente Stanley se los comió. Kurt tenía ganas de matar a su primo, pero este estaba durmiendo.

-Nosotros nos largamos de aquí- dijo uno de los mayordomos –si Wes es capaz de tolerar gente como esta… claramente esta aceptado- dijo el segundo mayordomo antes de salir corriendo.

-Debieron verlo comer, he- dijo el castaño al asiático, el cual no dejaba de sonreír. Ahora era miembro de la asociación profesional de mayordomos. Wow, Kurt tenía razón; sonaba ridículo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el pelirrojo –llevare a Megan a Miami. Seguiremos celebrando nuestra luna de miel- dijo emocionado el jugador

-Adiós Familia- dijo raramente amable la rubia –Adiós Kurt- se despidió ácidamente.

Al cruzar la puerta, todos dentro de la mansión Anderson comenzaron a suspirar. Al fin la prima Megan fue callada.

-Gracias, Kurt- le dijo el mayor de los Hummel a su hijo.

-Pa', deberías agradecerle a Blaine- dijo señalando al moreno –él fue el que acepto ser el mayordomo improvisado- dijo acercándose al ojimiel.

-Gracias, Blaine- le susurro en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, hijo- le dijo el padre del ojiazul.

En ese momento Cooper entro a la mansión. Frunció el ceño al ver a toda esa gente en la sala, ¿Quién diablos era toda esa gente? ¿Por qué Kurt abrazaba a Blaine?

-Hola a todos- saludo robándose la atención de todos.

-Hola, Coop- saludo el castaño –llegaste a tiempo, necesito que los hermanos Anderson me ayuden con algo- dijo caminando hasta él y jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué necesitas, hijo?- pregunto su padre que vería como su hijo jalaba al actor y también a su jefe hacia la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina el actor hizo una mueca de asco ¿Quién era ese sujeto y por que estaba dormido con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador?

-Ustedes dos- comenzó a decir el castaño –cargaran al primo Stanley hasta el auto de pa'- ordeno.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Anderson.

-Cargaran al primo Stanley hasta el carro de mi papa- repitió – ¿acaso no me entienden?- pregunto confundido.

-¿Y por que haríamos eso?- pregunto Blaine.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado –tendré que llamar a dos hombres fuertes para que lo puedan cargar- dijo cansadamente – supongo que papá y Finn tienen mas fuerza que ustedes dos. Es decir… Cooper debe ir al gimnasio, pero no creo que sea capaz de levantar ni 10 kilos y tú….- dijo apuntándole al moreno – eres muy pequeño- dijo ácidamente.

-¡NO SOY PEQUEÑO!- le respondió en un grito su jefe.

-Sí- afirmo su hermano -¡Y YO PUDO CARGAR A TU PRIMO SIN AYUDA DE NADIE!- afirmó con seguridad. Después volvió a ver al primo Stanley… -Bueno, necesitare un poco de ayuda-

-No- dijo el ojiazul –es mucho peso para un par de niñas- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡No somos niñas!- le grito el ojimiel –Vamos Coop, demostrémosle que no somos débiles- el actor le asintió e intentaron cargar al dormido primo Stanley.

_No puedo creer que haya funcionado_. Se decía a si mismo Kurt. Tal vez su jefe era famoso y rico…. Pero vaya que era pendejo.

* * *

Después de que Blaine Cooper sacaran al primo Stanley de la mansión (con un esfuerzo sobre humano) y lo llevaran hasta el carro del padre del ojiazul. Los hermanos Anderson y Kurt estaban sentados en el sillón. Los padres de Kurt ya se habían ido, y por alguna razón Kurt sentía que olvido algo.

-¿Saben que me paso en la calle antes de llegar?- pregunto el actor para hacer platica.

-¿Qué, Coop?- pregunto su hermano sin el menor interés.

-Una loca fan me ataco. Me dijo que me amaba y que actuara como Neal Caffrey*. El colmo es que me siguió hasta una cafetería y se lanzo al basurero cuando me deshice de la envoltura de una rosquilla ¿Pueden creer eso?- pregunto divertido.

-Ya lo creo Coop- dijo el pelinegro –Kurt, ¿Por qué no vino tu hermano?- le pregunto al ojiazul. Tenia ganas de hablar con Finn, y presentarle a Rachel a su hermano.

-¡Finn! ¡Rachel!- grito saliendo disparado hasta la sala de proyecciones. Había olvidado por completo que su hermano y su cuñada estaban el en mini cine viendo una película en lo que todo ese desastre ocurría.

Al llegar al pequeño cine el castaño solo puedo ver a su cuñada y a su hermano besándose, y a Jennifer y Robert peleando.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo al entrar al pequeño cine.

-¿Es hora de irnos?- pregunto el castaño mas alto.

-De hecho Carole y pa' ya se fueron- dijo sonriendo –pero iré a dejarlos- dijo apagando la pantalla.

-Vámonos- ordeno la morena a sus hijos, los cuales dejaron de pelear.

Al llegar a la sala la morena vio que el famoso Cooper Anderson estaba sentado el sillón de dos piezas, veía la televisión y se hurgaba la nariz. Oh por dios si que era sexy.

-¿Ese es Cooper Anderson?- le pregunto Finn a su hermano. Kurt le asintió –Oh por dios. ¡Tápense los oídos!- grito sorprendiendo a los hermanos Anderson. Los cuales obedecieron ya que la morena soltó un enorme grito, el cual pudo ser escuchado hasta Nueva Jersey.

-Cooper Anderson!- volvió a gritar con fuerza. Corrió hasta el actor, el cual se levanto de su sillón, trato de huir, pero fue fuertemente atrapado por los brazos de la morena.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el actor sintiendo como sus pulmones eran fuertemente asfixiados. ¿Cómo una chica tan pequeña era tan fuerte?

-Te presento a mi cuñada, Cooper- bromeo el castaño.

* * *

La noche llego, Blaine se había ofrecido voluntariamente a dejar a Finn y Rachel a su casa. Rachel consiguió 10 autógrafos de Cooper y un calcetín de él. Con eso se sintió satisfecha (por ahora) de Cooper. Se emociono demasiado de conocerlo que no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Cosa que a Finn no le importo ya que ella solo se quejaba de la mala relación que llevaban y terminaban reconciliándose con sexo salvaje, aunque a veces Finn solo quería saltarse la pela e ir directo al sexo salvaje.

En la mansión Anderson el castaño y el moreno cenaban tranquilamente, Wes ya se había ido a dormir y Cooper había salido a cenar con alguien.

Blaine no podía pedir algo mejor.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó el ojimiel –nunca he estado con nadie- dio sonrojado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que quiero perder la virginidad- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bienvenido al club- dijo el castaño –espera- dijo al ver la mirada lujuriosa de su jefe.

-Ese es mi precio- dijo el ojimiel poniendo una mano en su barbilla y esperando la respuesta de Kurt –ese es mi precio por haber sido el mayordomo frente a tu prima- repitió.

¿Sexo? ¿Con Blaine? Eso tenía que ser una broma. Es decir… él era su jefe. Solo eso. No podía andar por ahí teniendo sexo con todos sus jefes ¿O sí? No claro que no.

-No, lo siento, Blaine- dijo el castaño saliendo rápidamente del comedor. Llego hasta su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave.

El moreno se había quedado en su silla pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? Definitivamente rompió su límite de idiotez.

En lugar de seducir a Kurt solo lo asusto. ¿Qué pasaría si renunciaba? ¿Qué haría sin él?

De pronto sintió como sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la voz de Kurt

Blaine

Blaine

Blaine

-Te estoy hablando pedazo de imbécil- dijo enojado el castaño.

Entonces Blaine se dio cuenta de que aun estaban cenando, Kurt apenas comenzaba a comer y él apenas le había dado un par de mordidas a su cena.

-Te estaba diciendo que mi primo Stanley se fue de luna de miel apenas hoy- le repitió el castaño.

-Espero y no se acabe la comida del avión- bromeo el pelinegro.

* * *

**_Una semana después…._**

El castaño entro al comedor con su bata de baño nueva –Buenos días- canto alegremente.

-¿Nueva bata?- pregunto el moreno.

-Sí- afirmo el castaño -estaba en oferta y también me compre otras cosas pero ese es mi secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo –solo te diré que Clavin Klein es de lo mejor-

-Conservaste el catalogo- pregunto emocionado.

-Se lo daré cuando lo termine- dijo en asiático que entraba al comedor con el carrito de comida.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo el actor entrando al comedor con la misma bata que llevaba el ojiazul.

El director miro a su empleado con una ceja arriba.

-¿Qué? En la compra de una me llevaba otra, gratis- le informo.

El teléfono sonó, el moreno recordó que esperaba una importante llamada.

-Debe ser mi llamada de Los Ángeles-

-No- interrumpió el actor –debe ser una loca fan-

El mayordomo entro al comedor con el teléfono en la mano.

-Gracias, Wes- dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero este lo paso de largo.

-Es para Kurt, lo llama el señor Nick Duval- dijo entregándole el teléfono al castaño.

-Nick en mi línea de negocios ¿En serio?- dijo molesto.

-Podría ser una emergencia- le respondió a su jefe. Tomo el teléfono y le contesto a su amigo.

-Nick ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién murió?- se hizo una pausa en la que el ojiazul hizo una mueca de 'no puede ser'

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el actor.

-Adam, mi ex se reconcilio con Brody- contesto enojado.

-Kurt, a nadie le importa si tu ex novio se reconcilia con su novio- dijo celoso.

-EX NOVIO- le aclaro el asiático.

-Y a mí si me importa- dijo inocentemente Cooper.

De pronto el teléfono vivió a sonar.

-¡Mi llamada de Los Ángeles!- grito el moreno.

-Oh, Nick. Escucho un ruido, creo que es la llamada de Blaine, luego te marco…. ¿Quién dices que tiene trabajo en Cosmopolitan?- 'Mi llamada' gruñía el moreno –Nick cuelga ahora- dijo colgando su llamada y entregando el teléfono al ojimiel.

-Buenos días- saludo a los inversionistas que debían llamarle –Cuelga Nick- grito enojado. En cuanto el otro lado de la línea se desconecto el ojimiel volvió a contestar la llamada en espera… -nada- dijo furioso.

-¿Perdiste su llamada?- pregunto el castaño con una tierna sonrisa.

-La perdiste tú- le dijo enojado.

-¿Yo?- pregunto indignado.

-¡Sí!- respondió mas que furioso –Aclaremos algo… los negocios son una cosa- dijo extendiendo una mano –y los asuntos personales son otra –dijo extendiendo la otra –y no quiero que se junten- dijo juntando ambas palmas.

-Esta diciendo que si tiene una reunión o algo así me guarde mis sentimientos de decirle que no salga con ese ridículo moño- dijo apuntando con el tenedor el moño verde de su jefe.

-SÍ- dijo triunfante -¡Oye!-

-Esta bien- dijo resignado.

-Ahora discúlpenme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la cocina.

-10 dólares a que fue a cambiarse el moño- le dijo al actor.

* * *

Ya era medio día ya el ojimiel se encontraba trabajando en su oficina acompañado por su socio, el cual llevaba hablando por teléfono ya 10 minutos. Sebastian trataba de convencer al manager de un actor de trabajar con ellos para la siguiente película de Blaine: "Lagrimas acidas, parte 2" la cual trataba de un típico amor no correspondido. Necesitaban incluir a un personaje famoso. Un personaje que les trajera más publicidad. Necesitaban algo grande.

-Blainey, ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto el mayor de los Anderson interrumpiendo en el despacho del ojimiel.

-¡Cooper!- respondió el actor -¿De donde sacaste ese mal habito de interrumpir en mi oficina?- pregunto molesto.

-Blaine, ¿estas ahí?- dijo el castaño entrando al despacho.

-¿Para que pregunte?- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Quieren guardar silencio?- chillo Sebastian aun en el teléfono –esto no es un parque- dijo caminando hacia una esquina para poder evitar oír tanto ruido.

-¿A que debo esta interrupción?- pregunto el moreno tratando de no matar a ambos ojiazules.

-Iremos al parque a dar un pequeño paseo- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- dijo el ojimiel –Llévense a London y traten de llegar lo mas tarde posible- dijo tratando de correr a su hermano y empleado de su oficina.

-¿Si esta interesado?- dijo emocionado el ojiverde –esta bien, yo te llamare, un abrazo- dijo colgando al teléfono –Pero que farsante- se quejo.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto su socio.

-Adivina a quien convencí de actuar con nosotros- el ojimiel se encogió los hombros –A Noah Puckerman- dijo emocionado.

-¿Noah Puckerman?- pregunto Kurt incrédulo. El ojiverde le asintió.

-¿Quién es Noah Puckerman?- pregunto el moreno.

-¡¿No sabes quien es Noah Puckerman?!- preguntaron los tres castaños.

-No- respondió el ojimel sintiéndose como un completo tonto.

-Noah Puckerman es el famoso actor de "Rude Boy" y es el chico mas ridículamente sexy- dijo emocionado –es tan rudo como Chuck Norr… no, no como Chuck Norris, pero es el mas rudo, y es el mas tierno- termino el castaño

-Tiene razón- afirmo el ojiverde –necesitamos a alguien que atraiga. Y Noah es perfecto-

-Es tan popular que ya hay un sándwich con su nombre- dijo el actor –el "Puck rico"- dijo sonriente

-Esta bien- dijo resignado –llámale y confirma- le ordeno el ojimiel al ojiverde.

-¿Conoceremos a Noah Puckerman?- le pregunto el actor y el castaño a Blaine.

-Sí, sí- dijo fastidiado –ahora váyanse- dijo acompañándolos a la puerta y abriéndosela.

-Vámonos, Kurt- dijo el actor –se cuando no me quieren cerca- dijo tomando la mano de castaño.

-Habla por ti mismo, Cooper- respondió el castaño.

-¡Largo!- grito Sebastian.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado.

* * *

Noah Puckerman llego a la mansión Anderson por la tarde. También vivía en Nueva York, así que solo tuvo que tomar un taxi y en minutos estaba en la mansión Anderson. Leyó el libreto de la película que tenia que actuar (si es que firmaba el contrato), cuando memorizo sus líneas fue directo a la sala, donde el ojimiel y el ojiverde estaban esperándolo.

-¿Listo?- preguntaron Blaine y Sebastian.

-Eso creo- dijo el mohicano. Abrió su libreto y comenzó a decir sus diálogos –_Sabia que no debí haber vuelto contigo zorra de quinta, no eres más puta porque no tienes otra vagina. Salir dramáticamente- _el actor miro confundido su dialogo_ – ¿_Tengo que salir dramáticamente o debo decir eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Con esa apariencia no necesita ser listo- le susurro el castaño a su socio.

-Perfecto- dijo el moreno -…y sí, debes salir dramáticamente- informo con una mueca de decepción.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir el actor –un director me ofreció un papel en su película y un fin de semana en su casa de Sydney- presumió.

-¿Jacob Ben Israel? No le hagas caso a ese perdedor, el no te tratara como yo- se quejo el ojimiel.

-¿Fue él quien te gano el EMMY el año pasado?- pregunto divertido.

-Sí- dijo el asiático entrando la sala.

-Pero yo trabajo con más clase y elegancia que él- presumió el director.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió. Y entraron a la mansión Kurt y Cooper.

-¿Qué demonios comí en el almuerzo?- se quejo el castaño, al no poder recordar que demonios comió en su paseo con Cooper y London, dio un pequeño eructo y lo recordó -…oh si, tarta- le dijo al Cooper.

-Disculpe- le susurro el ojimiel al mohicano y camino hacia su hermano y empleado –Kurt- le susurro al castaño –estamos en una reunión de negocios.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto el actor mohicano acercándose hasta donde estaba el ojiazul.

-Puck, él es Cooper, mi hermano- dijo señalando a su hermano –y él es Kurt-

-¿Su esposo?- interrumpió el actor.

-No, él solo es el cuidador de mi perro- dijo amargamente.

-Es una obra de arte- dijo besando la mano del castaño.

-Espero que no un Picasso- susurro el ojiazul.

-Señor Hummel- interrumpió Sebastian jalando de Kurt unos metros –sí no se va de aquí lo voy a lastimar- amenazo en un susurro.

-Esta bien- bufo molesto.

El ojiazul subió las escalera seguido de Cooper. _Mierda. Quería conocer a Noah._

-Lo siento- se disculpo el ojimiel

-No se preocupe, Kurt es lindo- dijo sonrojado.

-Entonces… ¿Llamo a su agente?- pregunto emocionado.

-Sí- afirmo –solo pido mi nombre en letras grandes, la ropa del personaje, mas dinero que cualquier actor…., y a Kurt- dijo guiñando un ojo, tomo su portafolio con le que había llegado y salió de la mansión.

-¿pueden creerlo?- pregunto incrédulo –Quiere a Kurt- dijo indignado –Que busque a alguien mas que cuide a su perro- se quejo.

El asiático y el ojiverde se miraron el uno al otro. Blaine no tenía la cara de pendejo en vano.

-Blaine- dijo el castaño –ese hombre no tiene perros- informo conteniendo su risa.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué quiere a Kurt…?- se quedo callado, por fin entendio el motivo por el cual quer a Kurt. Vaya que estaba mal.

* * *

Kurt y Cooper estaban en la sala de estar. Veían "Rude Boy", Puck era un gran actor, no lo podían negar, su personaje había caído en coma después de un trágico accidente y parecía no poder volver en sí. Kurt estaba tan emocionado, y Cooper también pero no iba a admitirlo.

-Puck no se ha movido en 10 minutos- se quejo el actor aburrido.

-Vaya, espero que estar en coma no tenga nada que ver- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de que el asiático les hacia compañía viendo el programa de puck, hasta que el típico grito de Blaine "¡Wes!" los interrumpió.

-Como si no tuviera nada que hacer además de estar a su disposición- se quejo el mayordomo.

-Como si fuéramos sus sirvientes- se quejo también el castaño. Se miraron el uno al otro… Oh, si lo eran. Ambos suspiraron y el asiático le llevo la bandeja de café que el ojimiel le había ya hace media hora.

-No- se negó el moreno –Kurt no será parte de este trato- dijo molesto.

-Madura, Anderson- le respondió sus socio. Llevaban ya dos horas discutiendo, el ojiverde quería que Puck se llevara a Kurt, pero el moreno no estaba de acuerdo.

-No. Es inaudito, es inmoral y es una locura- se quejo estresado.

-Así es el espectáculo- le reitero su socio.

En ese momento el asiático entro al despacho del señor Anderson.

-Wes, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Te pedí mi café hace media hora- le reclamo molesto.

-Lo siento señor- se disculpo pensando en una escusa –es porque me caí- y fue lo único que pudo idear –pero ya estoy bien- dijo cojeando hasta el escritorio.

-Blaine, te lo suplico- dijo el castaño posicionándose detrás del moreno y dando un masaje en sus hombros –es algo que tenemos que hacer- dijo sensualmente.

-Es que la sola idea me parece repulsiva- dijo asqueado. El castaño detuvo su masaje y camino hasta el otro lado de la oficina.

El mayordomo miro con asco a su jefe y a su socio. Se acerco al oído del ojimiel –hágase el difícil, señor- le suplico en un susurro.

-No pienses mal, Wes-

-Piense mal y vomitara- dijo apartándose de él.

-Hablamos de Noah Puckerman. Solo actuara si le arreglo una cita con Kurt, y no quiero eso- dijo molesto.

-No creo que se vaya a quejar- interrumpió el castaño –se adhirió al él como un imán a un refrigerador-

-Sí, eso es cierto- afirmo el moreno –pareció caerle muy bien, además me debe un favor- dijo feliz.

-Así que es como hacerle un favor- interrumpió el ojiverde- será como negociar vacas-

-Gracias, Sebastian- dijo sarcásticamente –Wes, llama a Kurt- ordeno el ojimiel.

En segundos el ojiazul entro al despacho del señor Anderson.

-Kurt, por favor pasa- pidió amablemente el ojimiel.

-lo siento- se apresuro a decir el castaño mas pequeño - ¿Cómo iba a saber que la salsa tártara manchaba la madera? – dijo excusándose.

-¿Qué madera?- pregunto confundido.

-Nada- se apresuro a decir Kurt.

-Yo me encargo- dijo el ojiverde jalando al ojiazul hasta el sillón del despacho –Kurt, Kurty- dijo amistosamente el ojiverde.

-Ahora si estoy asustado- dijo con miedo el ojiazul.

-¿Qué me dirías si te organizara una cena con Noah Puckerman?- pregunto el moreno.

-¿Es una pregunta hipotética, o estoy desperdiciando el tiempo en el que debería estar escogiendo que usar?- pregunto emocionado.

-Vaya a elegir que ponerse, Hummel- dijo emocionado Sebastian.

-Oh, por dios- dijo el castaño emocionado – ¡una cita con Noah Puckerman! No puedo creer que haya echo esto por mi- le dijo al moreno.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres…-

-Es un enorme placer- interrumpió el ojiverde –Esperamos que se la pase muy bien y que se divierta- le dijo a Kurt con una sonrisa fingida.

-….pero no demasiado- advirtió el moreno.

-Deja que se divierta- dijo fríamente el ojiverde.

El ojiazul se levanto del sillón y abrazo a Blaine –Gracias, Blaine- y se giro para abrazar al castaño, pero se detuvo y solo tomo su mano y la apretó –Gracias, Señor Smythe- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. _Estuve cerca_. Se dijo a sui mismo.

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?- dijo el ojiverde

* * *

**jajajaja Blaine no queria ofrecer a kurt como carnada :D**

***Neal Caffrey es el personaje que interpreta Cooper (Matt Bomer) en White Collar.**

**Diganme si les gusto!**  
**si me apuro actualizo mañana o el viernes! :D**  
**todo depende de sus Reviwes!**  
**ojala lleguemos a 100 antes de publicar el capitulo 11 :p**  
**Los amo!**

**por cierto... ¿Cual es su personaje favorito hasta ahora? (sin contar a Kurt o Blaine) asi y lo introduzco en los siguientes capitulos! :p  
Les gusta que el fic se llame "Red" o Red: Loving Him Was Red? o quisieran que se llame "Loving Him Was Red"? estoy en duda con eso.**

Si les esta gustando ya saben... agregen a favorites y follows! :D

**Espero sus Reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Siento haberlos hecho esperar! mi internet esta algo lento y defectuoso. me parece que es en todo mi fraccionamiento, o no sé. jejejeje **  
**Espero les guste este capitulo! gracias por sus cometarios :D espero que antes de publicar el capitulo 11 ya hallamos llegado a los 100 reviews!**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?- dijo Sebastian.

Pero el castaño volvió a entrar al despacho, interrumpiendo de nuevo –Hola, soy Kurty- dijo cantando felizmente.

-Lo extrañamos- dijo entre dientes el ojiverde.

-No será que Puck se siente en realidad atraído hacia mí, y que ustedes y su película saldrán beneficiados si acepto ¿Verdad?- pregunto curioso.

-Kurt Hummel- dijo indignado el castaño mas alto -¿Cómo puede insinuar que…?-

-Cállate, Smythe- dijo el ojimiel furioso –Sí, es verdad. Te estamos sacrificando para cerrar nuestro sucio trato- dijo sacándose ese peso de encima, aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Esta bien- dijo Kurt con simpleza y saliendo de la oficina. No pasaron ni dos segundos y Kurt estaba entrando de nuevo al despacho de Blaine, llevaba los brazos cruzados y miraba a Blaine con reprobación -¿Una cita con Puck? ¿Eso no seria mezclar las asuntos personales con los negocios?- pregunto con su pose de diva y mirada de "Perra".

-¿Qué cosa le dijiste, Anderson?- pregunto el ojiverde conteniendo sus ganas de matar a su socio.

-Nada, una regla tonta- se excusó –pero deberíamos olvidarnos de eso, he, Kurt- dijo sonriéndole a su empleado.

-Oh, no- dijo mirando a ambos chicos –reglas son reglas- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Se hicieron para violarse- respondió rápidamente.

-No lo se…- dijo llevándose una mano a su barbilla y pensando.

-¡Olvida las reglas!- interrumpió el ojimiel - ¡Odio las reglas! Nueva regla: No hay reglas ¿Feliz?- dijo sacado de quicio –Quiero que mezcles los asuntos personales con los negocios. Quiero que llames a Nick por mi línea de negocios. Hagan una fiesta. Toma- dijo buscando en su billetera –mi tarjeta de crédito; ¡redecoremos la casa!- grito desesperado. Y entregando la tarjeta de crédito a su empleado.

El ojiazul tomo la tarjeta de Blaine y la miro por unos segundos –Esta bien- dijo con simpleza y salió del despacho de Blaine.

El castaño se quedo viendo a su socio por unos momentos, ¿Qué demonios paso con él? ¿Por qué actuó así? ¿En serio redecoraría la mansión? ¿Quién era Nick? –Blaine- llamo a su jefe, el cual estaba frotándose las sienes –si no te importa… yo cerrare el trato con el agente de Noah-

* * *

El castaño había llamado a Nick. Quería presumirle su cita con Noah Puckerman. Extrañaba a sus amigos, llamo a Santana y Brittany también. Llevaba semanas sin verlas, mas bien desde que había terminado con Adam. Nick llego en poco tiempo, y juntos fueron a comparar un lindo traje, cortesía de Blaine Anderson… aunque el no lo sabia. Pasaron a recoger a ambas chicas, las cuales Vivian juntas debido a que necesitaban compartir la paga de renta, luz, etc.

Pasaron juntos gran parte de la tarde, la cita con Puck seria al día siguiente en la noche. Entraron a un restaurante en un centro comercial, llevaban varias horas paseando y riendo que ya estaba hambriento.

-No puedo creer que vivas con una celebridad- dijo incrédula la latina.

-Lo sé, Blaine es increíble- dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

-¿Ese perdedor? ¡Yo hablaba de Cooper Anderson!- dijo emocionada.

-¿Quién es Cooper Anderson?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Es… un unicornio- respondió el morocho.

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionadamente – ¿Tiene unicornios bebes?-

Kurt no podía creer que Brittany aun creyera en esas cosas, pero no iba a ser tan cruel como para decirle "¡Los unicornios no existen! ¡Madura!". Nadie tenia el corazón para decirle eso a Brittany, y si alguien trataba de decirle algo… bueno, Santana no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Kurt notaba algo extraña a Santana. Pasaron al lado de un par de muchachos que las saludaron y ella solo se molesto por eso. Brittany pareció alagada ante el saludo de esos chicos guapos. ¿Por qué Santana no pareció alagada también?

-No, no los tiene- dijo el castaño –...o no que yo los conozca- agrego curiosamente.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas a salir con Noah Puckerman- dijo emocionadamente el pelinegro –es decir, nuestras vidas son tan similares… tu saldrás con el protagonista de una famosa novela,… y yo saldré con Lenin- dijo sonriendo.

-Da nervios- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Sales con ese tonto Lenin?- pregunto la latina.

-No- dijo el castaño –No el perdedor Lenin, el Rudo Lenin- aclaro.

-Escuche que esta ahora es gerente de una gran compañía- dijo inteligentemente la rubia.

-Lo sé, ya llevamos casi una semana y aun no me pide que tengamos sexo, ¡¿No creen que es emocionante?!- pregunto emocionado.

Todos se miraron entre si, no sabían si responderle que eso era bueno o no, ya que si un novio de Nick le pedía sexo el no dudaba en abrir las piernas. Aun así, no podía encontrar a alguien con quien establecer una relación en serio.

-¿Qué paso con Jeffrey?- pregunto la ojiazul –siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, una vez me dijo que quería invitarte a salir, pero nunca lo hizo por la vergüenza de ser rechazado- agrego la morena.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido –el me gustaba en la secundaria- dijo recordando aquellos tiempos en los que él y Kurt eran los chicos mas populares de la escuela, Santana y Brittany eran capitanas de la Cheerios, así que eran muy populares también. Todo lo contrario a Jeffrey Sterling; el era un Nerd, siempre estaba en la biblioteca, y no perdía la oportunidad para ayudar a Nick con sus estudios, aunque este nuca se intereso en él. Solo hasta que fue transferido de escuela el morocho se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Jeff. Quedo destrozado al no tener mas noticias sobre él, y el arrepentimiento de haber podido tener un amor con él lo carcomió poco a poco. Perdió al chico más tierno y amable que pudo haber tenido. Pero no se dio cuneta de que el amor estaba frente a él hasta que lo perdió. Nunca supo nada de él desde que se transfirió, y claro Jeff tampoco de Nick -¿Qué fue de él?- pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

La rubia y la latina se miraron entre si, luego a Kurt, que estaba sentado frente a ellas, y luego a Nick, que estaba al lado de Kurt –Ahora es multimillonario- dijeron las dos chicas.

El moreno bajo la mirada. Aun sentía algo por Jeff, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pudo perderlo antes de tenerlo? –Gracias- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo su numero- informo la rubia, el moreno la miro con los ojos aguados –él me ayudaba mucho con mis tareas, no perdimos el contacto después de graduarnos, hasta ahora somos buenos amigos, ¿Quieres su numero? Escuche que esta soltero- dijo pícaramente.

-No- se negó el moreno –no ha de querer verme después de haberlo ignorado toda la preparatoria, solo le hablaba cuando necesitaba su ayuda… Y no podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: "¿Qué tal, Jeff? ¿Cómo te ha ido? No se si lo sabes, pero iba a decirte que te amaba el día que te transferiste, ¿No es gracioso? Para mi lo es"- dijo sarcásticamente –ya es tarde- dijo soltando su primera lagrima.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo el castaño, puso su mano en el hombro del moreno y lo obligo a verlo –tal vez no seas muy inteligente, ni muy atractivo… y hayas perdido a un chico tan sexy y nerd como Andrew Gardfield, pero tienes un buen corazón, y eso es lo mas difícil de encontrar en un hombre- dijo secándole la lagrima del morocho.

-La princesa tiene razón- dijo Santana –nada vale mas que un corazón sincero- susurro viendo a la rubia de reojo.

-No estés triste- dijo el ojiazul. Le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así, nunca había visto a Nick llorar por un hombre, así que no debía ser algo bueno. Nick era bastante accesible, sí, pero nunca se arrepentía de nada, a excepción de esa vez que adoptaron a…

-No estoy triste- interrumpió - Es solo que… ahora pudiera estar gastándome su fortuna y viviendo felices- chilló audiblemente.

* * *

El día siguiente llego rápidamente. Santana, Brittany y Nick estaban en la habitación del castaño. Se sorprendieron al ver lo hermosa que era la mansión, Brittany no dejaba de decir "asombroso", y Santana solo buscaba por todos lados a Cooper. Al parecer Nick era el único que se comportaba normal, bueno eso hasta que vio a Cooper saliendo de su habitación. Pego un audible grito y en segundos la latina encontró a Cooper. Si Cooper pensó que Rachel apretaba fuerte era porque nunca había sido sofocado por Santana López.

Después de que Cooper les firmara una gran cantidad de autógrafos, los cuatro chicos escogían el atuendo que Kurt debía usar. Santana había sugerido una mini short, proveniente de ella claro. Brittany solo quería que llevara un cuerno de unicornio que ella misma le había hecho. Y Nick… le había sugerido tirarse a Puck y con eso se daba por bien servido.

-Te digo que no tendré sexo con Noah- afirmo el castaño.

-No seas una nena, Hummel- dijo Santana.

-No tendré sexo en mi primera cita con Puck- reafirmaba.

-No será sexo si solo es la puntita, así que proponle eso- le dijo la latina.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Nick.

-Ustedes son tan putas… que no me sorprendería si comienzan a tener sexo por las orejas- dijo sarcásticamente Kurt.

Tardaron horas en escoger un traje, el cual no fue nada ridículo, de hecho era bastante elegante y sofisticado. Seguramente impresionaría a Puck. Bueno era un simple traje elegante, pero Kurt era el tipo de chico que usa la ropa mas incomoda y extravagante. Con este elegante traje no llamaba tanto la atención.

En ese momento el mayordomo entro a la habitación –el señor Puckerman ha legado- dijo sin rodeos y se quejo mirando a Kurt unos minutos. Se veía bastante sexy.

Al fin, el momento de salir había llegado. El castaño estaba un poco nervioso, sus amigos también, y no porque Kurt fuera a salir con alguien famoso… Sino porque seguramente la iba a cagar.

-¡No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo vaya a salir con Noah Puckerman!- dijo emocionado el morocho.

-Tranquilos- dijo relajado –es solo una persona, es solo una cita y no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Si quieres que tu cita salga bien, deberíamos cortarte la lengua- propuso la morena. El ojiazul la miro como si la fuera a matar –esta bien… solo cuida tu lenguaje, no hables de flatulencias – el asiático puso los ojos en blanco -… y se tú mismo- dijo –No, no seas tú mismo… bueno… se tú, pero no tan… tú- dijo con una mueca.

-No estas ayudando mucho Santana- dijo la rubia.

-¿Bajaran a conocerlo?- pregunto el castaño a sus amigos. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, y no era porque no quisieran conocer a Puck, sino porque Santana tenía que hablar con Brittany cuanto antes. Nick asintió y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.

_Es solo una persona. Es solo una persona. Es solo un actor famoso. Es solo una súper estrella. Hummel, por tu vida no arruines esta oportunidad_. Se decía a si mismo el castaño.

-Esta bien… ahí voy- susurro, vio a sus amigas por última vez y salió de su habitación acompañado de Nick.

* * *

El mohicano había llegado a la mansión puntualmente. Wes lo recibió amablemente, lo guio a la sala de estar y fue a llamar a Kurt. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando Cooper Anderson entró a la habitación con una copa de vino en la mano. Frunció el ceño al ver al ojiverde, pero en seguida se relajo. No iba a ser tan infantil como para pelear contar el y así saber quien era mejor actor.

-Así que… Puck- dijo el ojiazul tranquilamente -Cómo estas en coma en tu novela… ¿No temes que quieran matarte?- pregunto con malicia.

-Me recuperare en cuanto arregle unos detalles de mi contrato- respondió fríamente - No creerás que estaré en coma para siempre ¿o si?- pregunto.

-Eso espero- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el mismo –No, claro que no. Solo que…- hizo una pausa dramática, en la que el actor mohicano se tenso –nada- dijo caminado hacia el comedor.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, que has oído?- pregunto muerto de la curiosidad.

El ojiazul salió dela sala sin responder a la pregunta del otro actor. Eso le causaría curiosidad, y ojala un conflicto, ya que el no quería que otro actor opacara la fama que tanto trabajo le había contado tener. Ni él ni nadie iban a opacarle la fama. Puckerman era un novato al lado de él.

En ese momento el castaño bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión con elegancia, seguido por el joven de cabello morocho. Estaba emocionado y a la vez asustado. Si la cagaba el negocio de Blaine se iba a la mierda. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

El mohicano lo miro por un momento. Kurt se veía increíble. Demasiado guapo. Demasiado… sexy. Pero el ojimiel apareció de la nada enfrente de él.

-Hable con tu agente, y creo que vamos a llegar a un excelente acuerdo- dijo.

-Fabuloso- dijo el mohicano mirando a Kurt bajar las escaleras.

-Si, lo sé- dijo el moreno. Pero Noah camino pasando de él sin siquiera oírlo –se giro y vio al castaño en el pie de las escaleras –Esta bien. Te digo luego- dijo tratando de no parecer un tonto.

-Hola, Puck- saludo el castaño.

El actor beso su mano y lo miro a los ojos –Te ves espectacular- dijo pícaramente –y eso me hará brillar mas- bromeo.

El castaño rió y tomo el brazo de Puck –Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo- dijo haciéndole una seña a Nick, el cual estaba a unos metros de distancia –El es Nick Duval. Nick, avergüénzame- dijo.

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron como platos, el mohicano había estrechado su mano –Señor Puckerman, es un honor estrechar su mano… ¿Fue tanto para usted como para mí?- pregunto confundido.

-Cinco segundos- dijo el castaño –es un nuevo record- el castaño vio que Blaine estaba en la sala y camino hasta él –Blaine… tendré una cita con Noah Puckerman y todo te lo debo a ti- agradeció emocionado.

-Oh, vamos. No me debes nada. Ahora estamos a mano- dijo conteniendo sus celos.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto sonriente el mohicano.

-Sí- asintió el castaño. Y salió de la mansión Anderson esperando que la cita no fuera tan mala como él predecía que iba a salir.

* * *

Llegaron a la limusina de Puck y desde que salieron del estacionamiento de la mansión hasta que llegaron al restaurante el ojiazul no dejaba de hablar de sus padres, sus amigos, enfermedades vinerías, zombies y artistas operadas.

-…y es por eso que creo que el record lo vatio Nicki Minaj con su trasero- decía el ojiazul.

-No- se negaba el actor –Jennifer López tiene un trasero mas hot- protestaba el mohicano. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Noah ordeno por Kurt, le había pedido un filete de una animal exótico, y para él lo mismo. Cuando su orden llego, el castaño se decepciono. Era un platillo bastante diminuto, y seguramente llegaría a casa a comer.

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcásticamente -¿Soy un perro o algo así?-

-¿A que te refieres?- peguntó el actor.

-Esto es de niños- dijo refiriéndose al platillo.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres entonces?- pregunto el mohicano.

El castaño llamó a un mesero y pidió un menú. Lo leyó u par de veces y llego a una simple conclusión. Un filete de medio kilo. Pasaron unas minutos y su platillo llego. Sin duda era enorme al lado de Kurt. Parcia que jamás se podría terminar eso. Pero claro, Kurt le demostró a Noah que no tiene la boca tan pequeña después de todo.

Después de cenar el castaño desabrocho su pantalón, así podría respirar mejor y relajarse. Subió los pies encima de la mesa y se metí un palillo a la boca para limpiar sus dientes. Puck aun no terminaba de cenar, estaba asustado de haber visto a Kurt devorándose un filete de ese tamaño. De tan solo imaginar como lo desecharía se le fue el apetito.

Platicaron un poco mas, cosa que no debieron de hacer, ya que Kurt llego a hablar un poco de las infecciones vaginales de su cuñada, dejando al actor asqueado.

En cuanto el actor y el castaño habían salido del restaurante, subieron a la limusina en camino a la mansión Anderson. El mohicano se había sentado un poco más cerca de lo necesario a Kurt, cosa que noto pero no quiso decir nada.

-Y, Kurt…- dijo rompiendo el silencio -¿De donde eres?- pregunto. Solo sabía que vivía en la mansión de Blaine y trabajaba ahí, pero no sabía donde vivía realmente, su edad, sus gustos.

-Pues nací el Lima, Ohio- dijo contento –Y luego mi familia se mudo a Ridgewood, Queens- llevamos viviendo ahí desde hace…- el castaño se quedo callado. Jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia rebelaría su edad -…desde que tenia doce- dijo al fin.

-¿Llevas viviendo en Nueva York…?- trataba de decir el mohicano, pero el castaño lo interrumpió

-Catorce años, lo se- dijo nervioso.

Estaban en la esquina de la calle de la mansión Anderson. Puck lo noto, pero no tenía la intención de que Kurt se fuera aun.

-Esta es la mansión- aviso innecesariamente.

-Lo sé, pero tengo otros planes- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El ojiazul se tenso. No quería tener ningún otro plan con Puck. Le caía bien, pero solo eso. Era un buen amigo y todo, pero no quería tener nada con él. Era como salir con un heterosexual. Kurt sabía perfectamente como era eso.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Sebastian me haya convencido de haber ofrecido Kurt en el trato- reclamaba el ojimiel en su oficina.

-Señor, eso es lo menos importante ahora- dijo el asiático. Cuando Blaine necesitaba quejarse de sus malas decisiones llamaba a Wes, él lo escuchaba y le daba su opinión al respecto –lo importante es que el señor Puckerman trabajara en su película- agrego fastidiado de oír a su jefe reprochar el que Kurt saliera con el actor.

-Pero… esta mal- dijo el moreno sin siquiera escuchar lo que el mayordomo le acababa de decir.

-Señor- dijo el asiático llamando la atención de su jefe, el cual no dejaba de ver al vacío – ¿esta asustado de que no se la pase bien…? ¿O de que sí?- pregunto dándose cuanta de que no estaba molesto por hacer un trato y que uno de sus empleados sea parte de él, sino de que sea uno en particular: Kurt.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- pregunto el moreno molesto.

-Usted fue quien me llamo, señor- respondió el mayordomo.

-¡Lárgate a limpiar algo!- grito el ojimiel -¡Es una enorme mansión! ¡Ponte a hacer algo!- grito enojado el ojimiel.

El mayordomo abrió la boca indignado ¿Cómo osaba hablarle así? El limpiaba, cocinaba y atendía a Blaine en todas sus ridículas peticiones. ¿Y como le pagaba él? Gritándole –Señor Anderson- dijo tranquilamente –me parto el trasero todo el día para que su mansión este limpia y usted contento, y usted solo me paga con mierda- respondió molesto –no me deja otra opción mas que renunciar- dijo saliendo dramáticamente de la oficina.

El ojimiel salió de la oficina corriendo, no encontró a Wes en el pasillo. Así que fue hasta la habitación del asiático. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y encontró una maleta sobre la cama y al asiático sacando su ropa del closet y arrogándola sobre la maleta con ira.

-Wes- trato de decir el moreno, pero fue ignorado vilmente -¡Wes!- grito.

El asiático frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco -¿Qué?- respondió molesto.

-Lo siento- se disculpo –es solo que… me siento terrible con respecto a la cita de Kurt- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Eso no es asunto mío- dijo sacando mas ropa del closet –Me voy- dijo molesto.

-Wes…- susurro el ojimiel –llevas aquí diez años, no los puedes tirar a la basura…-

-Pues, no puedo estar aquí, y hacerme cargo de la mansión yo solo- protesto –aunque Kurt me ayuda a veces con la comida no es suficiente- reclamo un poco mas calmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido.

Es asiático golpeo su frente con su palma, luego recordó que… hablaba con Blaine. Conto hasta diez –Me quedare aquí… solo si contrata a alguien más para que me ayude, o si la mansión se hace mas pequeña- propuso.

El ojimiel lo pensó un momento. ¿Alguien mas que trabaje en la mansión? No era una mala idea… claro no estaría tan consentido como Kurt, pero Wes tenia razón. Era mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

-Esta bien- suspiro el moreno.

* * *

-Por otros planes creí que iba a ser algo mas… loco- le reclamaba el castaño al actor. El mohicano había llevado a Kurt a un museo que cerraba hasta la media noche. Puck llevaba cerca de una hora todas las pinturas y esculturas y Kurt ya estaba harto. Se quería largar.

-¿No se te hace emocionante el arte?- pregunto entusiasmado el actor.

-Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Kurt.

Pasaron unos minutos más. Kurt estaba harto. Nunca imagino que menos de diez minutos resultaran tan eternos.

-Te lo diré de una vez- dijo el castaño molesto –Si no nos vamos de aquí, ahora, pateare tan fuerte tus pelotas que las tendrán que buscar hasta Brooklyn- amenazo tomando al mohicano de las solapas del traje que llevaba puesto.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche cunado la puerta de la mansión Anderson se abrió. El castaño entro cansado. Su cita no había salido del todo bien, había arruinado todo, esta vez sin duda se había propasado con el actor.

No se dio cuenta de que le moreno estaba en la sala hasta que sintió como su voz sonaba desde un sillón en el rincón.

-Kurt- dijo el moreno levantándose de su sillón.

El castaño le dio una media sonrisa a su jefe –Blaine, ¿Me estabas esperando?- pregunto.

-No, no, no. Solo estaba leyendo mi libro –se dio cuenta de que no había ningún libro cerca-debe estar por aquí- dijo nervioso.

-¿Ya llego?- pregunto Cooper entrando a la sala con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Cállate, Cooper- bufo el ojimiel.

-Ese sujeto estaba mas interesado en otras cosas que en mi- se quejo el castaño –le hubiera hecho caso a Santana. Me siento tan desgraciado- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento. Yo fui quien te metió en esto- se disculpo el moreno.

-Tienes razón. Y no tenias que esperarme despierto- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Lo sé- se apresuro a contestar –pero… no podía dormir sabiendo que si algo te pasaba iba a ser mi culpa- suspiro.

-Que detalle- dijo sarcásticamente -Se defenderme solo- protesto –No soy amigo de Santana López solo por gusto- agrego.

-Kurt, Blaine- los llamo el actor -¿Quieren venir a ver una película?- pregunto.

-¿A esta hora?- es actor le asintió –esta bien- asintió el castaño –Le hubiera dicho a Nick que se quedara hasta que llegara- dijo caminando hacia la sala de proyecciones.

-Estoy con él ahora- contesto el actor -… y con Santana y Brittany-

-Vaya- se sorprendió Kurt.

Los tres chicos entraron la sala de proyecciones. Ahí estaban Santana, Brittany, Nick y Wes platicando y riendo. Kurt se sintió feliz de que sus amigos se hayan llevado bien con Cooper y Wes. Después de todo todos eran amigos… y Blaine… su jefe. Eso seria algo que no cambiaria. Podría ser su amigo, su prometido falso, su esposo falso, su amigo, pero estaba 100% seguro de que eso jamás cambiaria. Después de todo, Kurt era de una clase social inferior a Blaine. Y.. ¿Cómo alguien sin clase puede estar con alguien tan refinado como Blaine Anderson?

Tal vez… en un mundo diferente él y Blaine podrían ser algo más que amigos. Algo más que jefe y empleado. Algo más que lo que son. Pero en este universo las cosas no pueden ser así.

Blaine se sentía muy mal por haber hecho un trato y que Kurt fuera parte de él. Eso no era correcto, y por ser tan tonto no pudo hacer nada… claro escucho a Sebastian, y por alguna razón llego a pensar que no le agradaba Kurt. Era una locura, ¿A quien no le agradaría Kurt?

* * *

**Contestare a los comentarios de los que leen este fic sin cuenta. Les recomiendo crearse una ;)**

**_Love90: _Gracias por comentar. Kurt y Cooper seran muy bueno amigos.**

**_Kali: _Gracias por comentar. Wow Nick es mi personaje favorito tambien... y... Seb... bueno, le daré una sorpresa.**

**_Guest: _Gracias por comentar. Burt esta entre mis personajes favoritos tambien. xD**

**_OLA KE ASE:_ Jajajaja tu Nickmane me hace reir. Gracias por comentar. Nick y Santana apareceran con mas frecuencia desde ahora. =)**

**_Fioreeh-VCC_: Si no te gusta no te obligo a leerlo. Los Fics como este son un poco mas complicados que cualquier otro. si me voy de tema lo siento, pero asi es. No te obligo a leerme, si lo hace bien y si no tambien, yo seguire con mi Fic. Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**  
**En el siguiente capitulo habra un "Te amo" de parte de uno de nuestros protagonistas :33**  
**El siguiente fic que actualizare sera "El Beso Del Vampiro" asi que tratare de actualizar mañana ese fic y los dejare en suspenso con este por unos dias!**  
**Quiero terminar "Soy Tuyo" y "El Beso Del Vampiro" este mes! asi y comienzo a publicar "Un infierno Excitante" a principios de Septiembre :D**

**Espero y podamos llegar a los 100 reviews!**  
**Ya saben que si les esta gustando el Fic denle en Follow, Favorites y comenten!**

**PD: si quieren una pequeña prueba de "Un Infierno Excitante" mandenme un PM! los dos pri****meros capitulos estan casi listos! :D**

**Los amo :3**

**PD2: Espero que Chris gane de nuevo en los Teen Choice Awards :333**  
**Muchos me mataran pero desearia que Miley le garara a Heather en la nominacion de robaescena jeje soy tan mala!**

**Espero su Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este Capitulo tiene una pequeña sorpresa al final :3**  
**Gracias a los que leen y tienen tiempo de dejar un review**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Definitivamente era un chico excepcional. Aunque prácticamente vivió en un lugar pobre de Nueva York, más bien en Ridgewood, Queens; su pasión era tan grande como él. Podía no ser una de las personas más inteligentes y sofisticadas, pero era una de las personas más felices que Blaine jamás conoció.  
Kurt nació en Lima, Ohio. Su padre nació y creció en Nueva York, también en Ridgewood, su madre, Elizabeth Hummel nació y creció en Lima, Ohio. Eso hizo a Burt mudarse a una linda casa en Lima. Después de la muerte accidental de Elizabeth, Burt no pudo seguir en Lima. Aunque conoció a una hermosa señora llamada Carole Hudson, él no quiso seguir por más tiempo en Lima. Así que Cuando se caso con Carole y logro juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento en Nueva York se mudo con su nueva familia a Queens.

Kurt sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de que fuera gay. Sabía que su madre ya sabía que era gay antes de que muriera. Y definitivamente el crecer en Nueva York facilitaba la salida del closet. Cuando comenzó su primer año en Ridgewood High School conoció a un chico llamado Nick. Se hicieron amigos al instante, ambos entraron al equipo de animadores de su escuela, ahí conocieron a Santana López, una chica de ascendencia mexicana nacida en Queens, y a Brittany S. Pierce, una chica de ascendencia holandesa que al igual que Santana, era nacida en Queens. Los cuatro eran los mas populares de la secundaria, eran los mas grandes amigos, aun después de tantos años jamás rompieron la promesa de ser amigos por siempre. En especial Nick y Kurt; ellos eran inseparables. Santana y Brittany eran inseparables también, los cuatro crecieron juntos, ninguno de ellos logro el éxito. Santana quería llegar a Brodway, pero jamás pudo. Nick quería estudiar leyes, pero fue expulsado de la universidad. Kurt quería ser diseñador de modas, pero conoció a un tipo en una motocicleta, pasearon por todo el país y el castaño se olvido de la universidad, la aventura término cuando el tipo quería sexo con Kurt, el cual quería llegar al altar primero. Y así su aventura termino. Trato de volver a la universidad para cumplir su sueño, pero… no lo logro. …Y Brittany… ella quería ser un unicornio.

Todos veían a Kurt como un chico de carácter fuerte, atractivo, joven… conservado, divertido y amigable. Era por eso que Blaine no quería nada con Kurt desde ese momento. El momento en el que se dio cuenta que Kurt nunca se fijaría en él. Claro, podía comprar lo que quisiera, pero… el jamás podría tener un dinosaurio… (?) …y el amor de Kurt.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo de Puck. Blaine estaba superando poco a poco el crush que había tenido con Kurt, claro que el tenerlo cerca cada día le dificultaba más el poder superarlo, y más cuando Kurt usaba ese minúsculo short (que era tan corto como un bóxer). Pero Blaine no arruinaría lo que tenia con Kurt. Prefería estar en la maldita _Friendzone, _que arruinar lo que tenia con Kurt.

Cooper había salido a pasear por el Central Park unos días antes, la lluvia lo empapo hasta los calzoncillos y como consecuencia se enfermo de una terrible gripe. Kurt se hizo cargo de él. Tenía un instinto sobreprotector cuando alguien se enfermaba, eso debido al infarto que su padre sufrió cuando él estaba en preparatoria.

El actor se encontraba en el sillón de tres piezas recostado, había estado abusando un poco de Kurt, pero… era una celebridad, debía ser atendido correctamente. Kurt le había dado una pequeña campana a Cooper, así y cuando necesitara algo él o Wes lo atenderían.

Cooper había hecho sonar la campana más de 200 veces en un día, la agitaba hasta que le concedían sus ridículos deseos.

-Si vuelve a tocar esa campana juro que le cortare el cuello- se quejo el asiático, que estaba en la cocina preparándole su "Jugo Natural de Naranja".

El castaño estaba preparando unas galletas de avena caseras. Rio ante la queja del mayordomo –Wes, es un actor que necesita de todos nuestros cuidados y comprensión- la campana de Cooper sonó de nuevo -¡YA TE OÍMOS, NO ESTAMOS SORDOS!- grito con fuerza esperando que el actor dejara de tocar esa pequeña campana.

El asiático se llevo las manos a los oídos, vaya que Kurt podía gritar con fuerza. –Ahí que verle el lado bueno, pronto se muere, o el señor Anderson lo hecha-

El castaño tomo la bandeja llena de todos los caprichos que Cooper le había pedido. Camino hasta la sala, donde el actor estaba recostado, parecía moribundo, o eso aparentaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- se quejo.

-Cállate- bufo secamente el ojiazul mas bajo.

El castaño le coloco su jugo de naranja, pan tostado en forma de caballo, y galletas de avena en la mesa de centro y se la acerco.

-¿Qué clase de caballo es este?- pregunto sosteniendo la figura del pan tostado, ¿era un pulpo o algo así? Kurt definitivamente no sabía darle forma al pan.

-Uno casado- dijo metiéndole una galleta a la boca.

En ese momento el asiático entro a la sala con una manta -¿Saben?, cuando me enfermaba mi mamá solía arroparme frente ala chimenea, me hacia mi té favorito y me llevaba galletas de animalitos- dijo con nostalgia.

-Wes- dijo tiernamente el castaño –Sabes que te queremos. No nos compartas eso. Mejor que tu vida sea un enigma- dijo amablemente. El asiático frunció el ceño y salió de la sala.

* * *

-Blaine estoy muy preocupado por Cooper- dijo Sebastian entrando a la oficina de Blaine.

El pelinegro arqueo las cejas asombrado ¿Sebastian Smythe preocupado por alguien? –Oh, gracias Sebastian, pero solo es un resfriado- dijo incrédulamente el moreno.

El castaño lo miro como si eso fuera los mas obvio del mundo –Sí, pero si te contagia ¿Quién me acompañara a mi reunión de ex alumnos?- pregunto molesto.

El moreno se levanto de golpe de su escritorio. _Mierda. Lo había olvidado_. – ¿Era este fin de semana? Déjame ver si tengo ese día libre- dijo buscando su agenda en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Blaine, no juegues- dijo un poco preocupado el ojiverde –No me dejarías plantado, ¿Verdad?-

En ese momento el asiático entro a la oficina del ojimiel con una tetera y un par de copas, el té de Blaine.

-No, la cortaría en una o dos semanas- le bromeo al ojiverde.

El ojiverde ignoro el hiriente comentario del asiático y camino hasta estar cerca del ojimiel –Pero Blaine, yo quería presumirte con mis ex compañeros. Todos se casaron con sus ridículas esposas y alardean de lo perfectos que son sus hijos que tuvieron mientras estudiaban múltiples maestrías y doctorados- dijo amargamente.

El ojimiel le sonrió –Seb, no debes sentir celos, tienes una carrera exitosa y… -miro fijamente al castaño – bueno, una carrera exitosa- dijo con un poco de lastima.

-Sí, ¿Cómo es que puede combinar ambas?- pregunto sarcásticamente el mayordomo.

El ojiverde le lanzo una mirada asesina. El asiático hubiera temido de esa mirada llena de odio si no hubiera entrado Kurt en ese momento.

-Hola, hola- saludo felizmente el ojiazul.

El ojiverde corrió hasta un cajón en donde Blaine guardaba un desinfectante -¿Vienes de estar con Cooper, Hummel?- pregunto grotescamente y apuntando a Kurt con el desinfectante en Spray.

El ojiazul lo miro confundido –Sí, ¿Por qué?- El ojiverde lo rocío con el aromatizante –Mhmm, cereza- dijo oliendo la duce fragancia.

Sebastian corrió hasta la puerta y limpio el pomo de la puerta con el desinfectante –Los gérmenes abundan, ¡Nadie me toque!- dijo desesperado.

-Trataremos de vencer la tentación- bromeo de nuevo el asiático.

El moreno ya no sentía esa alegría al ver a Kurt interrumpir en su oficina, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que fura a decir –Kurt, dime, ¿Cooper se siente mejor?-

-Sí, pero creo que tendre que acompañarlo al doctor- dijo trsite. Unos segundos después comezo a toser con fuerza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Sí, es solo un cosquilleo en mi garganta, nada grave- dijo como si nada.

El ojiverde comenzó a atacarlo con el desinfectante hasta sacar al castaño por completo de la habitación.

* * *

El castaño y el actor se encontraban en el consultorio del doctor al que Blaine acudia.

-Las basculas de los doctores siempre tienen tres kilos de mas- se quejo el castaño al bajarse de la bascula que estaba en el consultorio del doctor. Cooper estaba sentado en la camilla mirando lo que Kurt hacia. El doctor aun no llegaba y ya se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Kurt, estoy asustado- dijo tímidamente el actor.

_¡Mama, no quiero que me inyecten!_

El castaño y el actor oyeron el grito de esa pequeña niña, cosa que hizo al ojiazul más alto bajar de la camilla –ya me siento mejor, vámonos- dijo el actor.

El castaño puso un dedo en su pecho y lentamente lo empujo hasta que quedar de nuevo sentado en la camilla – ¿Quieres confiar en mi? Cooper-

En ese momento entro el doctor a su consultorio –Hola, Cooper. Hola…- saludo al par de castaños –soy el doctor Phil, tranquilízate, no te hare nada- lo tranquilizó el doctor mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

-Kurt dice que ese es el problema de los doctores- respondió el actor.

-Tomarte tu respiración- dijo poniendo el estetoscopio en el pecho del actor, después saco un abate lengua de su bata y lo coloco en la boca del actor, pero este se negó a abrir la boca.

-Vamos Cooper, abre la lengua, así- dijo posicionándose mejilla con mejilla con el actor y abriendo su boca y expulsando su lengua. El actor de mala gana abrió la boca y saco la lengua.

-Bien, solo tienes el recuerdo de esa fuerte gripe, pero usted… - dijo sacando un segundo abate lengua y trato de mirar la garganta de Kurt pero este se parto –su garganta no se ve nada bien-

-Oh, no. Es solo un cosquilleo, soy muy sano, jamás me enfermo- dijo alejándose lo mas posible del doctor –Vámonos Cooper-

El actor se levanto de la camilla y tomo del brazo a Kurt –Vamos, Kurt, haz así- dijo abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua.

El castaño abrió la boca de mala gana, el doctor se la reviso por unos segundos –temo que tendre que sacarle esas amígdalas- informo.

-Amenos que sea a pasear o al cine… no están interesadas- dijo tomando del brazo al actor y dejando unos billetes en el escritorio del doctor. Y salió jalando a Cooper rápidamente.

Cooper les conto a todos en la mansión Anderson acerca de las amígdalas de Kurt. Blaine se ofreció a pagar la operación que Kurt necesitaría. Así que… Kurt ya no tenía salvación.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron al hospital, Kurt no quería ser operado, no creía que fuera totalmente necesario. Cooper sabia como convencer a Kurt, así que hizo tres llamadas y a los minutos de estar en el hospital Santana, Brittany y Nick estaban entrando a la habitación que Kurt ocuparía, bueno no el solo, ya que un anciano estaba al lado de la camilla de Kurt, solo que estaba dividido por una cortina.

-Kurt Hummel- dijo la latina entrando a la habitación –Si no dejas que te opere ese doctor yo misma te sacare las amígdalas con mis garras ¿Entendiste?- amenazo la latina.

Kurt asintió con medio. Nick ayudo a desempacar sus cosas, ya que estaría ahí por unos días.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué tres tus Short provocativos al hospital?- pregunto el morocho sosteniendo los pequeños shorts blancos del castaño.

-Estaré rodeado de doctores, le prometí a mi padre que los provocaría- dijo sensualmente.

-Kurt- lo llamo el actor –si mueres… me regalas la chaqueta de Marc Jacobs, digo… si no salieras- dijo arrepentido.

-¿No puedes esperar a que tenga la etiqueta en el dedo?-

-Nadie muere por una extracción de amígdalas- dijo el moreno con aire tranquilizador - ¿Tu seguro de vida esta al corriente? - le susurro al ojiazul.

En ese momento un doctor con bata blanca y bastante atractivo entro a la habitación –Buen día, soy el doctor Thad Harwood. Usted- dijo señalando al asiático –a la cama- ordeno señalando la camilla.

-Pero… yo no soy el paciente- reclamo el mayordomo.

-Ya lo se- dijo seductoramente el cirujano.

El doctor tomo la temperatura de Kurt, su presión, peso y su "edad". Una vez que termino le hizo firmar unos papeles a Kurt –termino la hora de visitas- y se fue guiñándole un ojo al asiático.

Todos se despidieron del castaño, su operación seria al día siguiente en la mañana.

Brittany fue la ultima en despedirse –Kurt, quiero que te quedes con Tobby el unicornio- dijo sosteniendo un unicornio de peluche y entregándoselo a su amigo –creí que querrías a alguien con quien dormir- dijo inocentemente –solo trata de no babear. Detesta eso- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El castaño sonrió. Tenía unos amigos bastante locos. Miro a Tobby el unicornio, un unicornio rosado de peluche, tan tierno como Brittany –Si estas pensando en ponerte inquieto durante la noche, no me despiertes- le dijo al peluche que estaba a un lado de él.

Habían pasado varias horas. El castaño estaba harto. No podía hablar con nadie, la hora de visitas había terminado y quería hablar con Nick o con quien fuera. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero de habitación estaba a unos metros de él, solo estaban divididos por una cortina. Así que jalo la cortina para así poder platicar con su vecino…. Pero estaba dormido.

Eso no le iba a impedir poder platicar con él. Y aunque era un anciano… bueno la desesperación era muy grande.

-¿Sabe? Mi operación será mañana en la mañana- le dijo al anciano dormido –así que no puedo comer nada, pero coma usted- dijo observando la bandeja de comida que estaba al lado de la cama del anciano –Mhmm pavo- observo el plato intacto con pavo y lentamente pellizcó un pedazo del pavo – ¿será empacado?- dijo comenzando a comer el pedazo que pellizcó del pavo –no esta tan bueno- dijo tomando el plato entero –usted si que sabe escuchar- dijo con la boca llena de pavo –cunado a mi padre le hicieron la vasectomía, el compañero que tuvo era un loco, no pasaron ni 12 horas y ya se quería largar- observo la televisión que estaba en frente. Estaban transmitiendo uno de sus shows favoritos –Modern Family ha llegado hasta donde esta solo por Sofía Vergara, el resto del show no es nada sin ella- busco el control remoto para subirle de volumen, encontró algo muy parecido a uno y comenzó a presionar los botones ¿Qué clase de control remoto era ese?, de pronto un ruido proveniente de la cama de la cama del anciano comenzó a sonar y vio que esta estaba aplastando al anciano como un sándwich, así que volvió a presionar todos los botones hasta que quedara en su lugar, coloco el control en la mano del anciano y se acostó rápidamente en su cama.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto una enfermera al entrar en la habitación.

-Nada, nada- dijo angustiado el castaño –Estábamos viendo la televisión con el debido espacio entre los dos y de pronto la cama se volvió loca-

La mujer arreglo lo que el castaño había hecho y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt había despertado muy temprano, había conseguido una revista de chismes y estaba contestando un test

-¿Ha mantenido una relación con un hombre que no le corresponderá jamás?- el castaño pensó de inmediato en Blaine, -Sí, mejor No- ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Quien diablos se iba a enterar? –No- fue su respuesta final.

En ese momento entro Blaine, Cooper, Wes, Santana, Nick, Brittany y… ¿Sebastian? A la habitación.

-Venimos a desearte suerte antes de tu operación- dijo el actor.

El ojiverde se acerco hasta Kurt –Si, Hummel. Pronto sabrás que el dolor de una extracción de amígdalas es peor de lo que nunca te has imaginado-

-Ya me quiero ir- dijo el castaño levantándose de su cama.

-No te preocupes- dijo el ojimiel –nada va a pasar-

-Claro, pero algo siempre puede salir mal- dijo el castaño más alto.

-Cállate- dijeron todos.

-Creo que será mejor si esperamos hasta que la operación termine- propuso el moreno.

-Blaine- dijo el ojiverde jalando a su socio hasta un rincón de la habitación –Me tienes que acompañar a mi reunión de ex alumnos. ¡HOY!- dijo amenazante.

-Sebastian, Kurt nos necesita-

-A mi no. Ya es niño grande. Elige ¿Hummel o yo?- dijo molesto.

El asiático se acerco hasta donde estaban y miro fijamente al ojiverde –Quisiera contestar eso-

-No puedo llegar solo a mi reunión. Tengo que llevar una pareja- dijo molesto.

-Lleve una inflable como siempre lo hace- dijo el mayordomo.

El doctor entro a la habitación y Nick, Brittany y Santana se despidieron de Kurt. Sebastian salió furioso. Wes fue tras para fastidiarlo y solo quedaron Cooper Blaine y el doctor Harwood.

El doctor le inyecto la anestesia a Kurt –Quiero que cuente del 100 hasta el 0-

El castaño se confundió, pero obedeció.

-Noventa y nueve. Noventa y osho. Noventa y siente, noventa y siente, noventa y siete-

-Eso es- dijo triunfante el doctor, la anestesia al fin surgió efecto. Y se retiro a preparar la sala de operaciones.

En cuanto el doctor se retiro el castaño comenzó a chillar –Ahora perdí a London- tomo la corbata que Blaine tenia en ese momento y jalo de él –no le digas a Blaine-

-Todo esta bien, Kurt. Brittany y Santana estan cuidando a London, fueron a comer a la cafetería- dijo sonriente el ojimiel.

-Espero que no pidan pavo, no esta fresco- dijo en un susurro.

-Ya esta fuera de este mundo- dijo el actor.

El ojiazul comenzó a llorar –Ya estoy fuera, pero que tragedia. Quiero que Nick se quede con toda mi ropa, y quiero que Santana y Brittany se queden con mi colección de pelushes-

-Sobre tu chaqueta de Marc Jacobs...- trataba de decir el actor, pero su hermano lo interrumpio

-Callate, Cooper-

-Yo no soy Cooper- dijo el castaño, que parecia estar drogado o borracho.

El actor y el director se rieron de todo lo que Kurt estaba diciendo. Kurt volvió a tomar la corbata de Blaine y jalo de él –Blaine Henderson, quiero que me hagas tuyo pronto- dijo seductoramente.

En ese momento dos enfermeras y el doctor Harwood entraron con unas batas azules, listos para operar - ¿listo jovencito?-

El ojiazul miro como las enfermeras lo movían de la camilla y les sonreía, antes de salir tomo la mano de Blaine y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Quieres decir algo antes Kurt?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-Blaine…- dijo pausadamente –Te amo- y fue lo último que dijo antes de ser llevado a la sala de operaciones.

* * *

**¿Se lo esperaban?**  
**jejeje pobre Blaine**

**Me alegra que Glee haya ganado a mejor comedia :3 fue tan hermoso e_e**

**Y Miley gano tre premios :333 ok! se que no les interesa xD**

**Ya vieron que los Warbles aparecerán en el primer capitulo de la temporada!**  
**Ojala haya Kurtbastian! seria increible :3333**

**En lo personal no me gustaria que Kurt acepte a Blaine!**  
**Digo es lo minimo que se merece por engañarlo xd**

**¿Ustedes que creen?**


	12. Wrecking Ball

**Lo sé me he tardado en actualizar, pero espero valga la pena.**

**Este capitulo es especial para mi y espero que para ustedes tambien, asi que quiero que me ayuden a reproducir Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus EN VEVO porfis, eso significaria mucho para mi, si lo hacen les prometo cap este sabado, ademas de que la cancion queda perfecta con el capitulo ;D**

**El personaje de Liam esta inspirado en Chris Evans (El capitan America de los vengadores)**

** SmillerColfer**

**Wrekcing Ball**

* * *

-Blaine… Te amo- dijo el castaño antes de ser llevado a la sala de operaciones.

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Esas palabras resonaban en eco en la cabeza de Blaine. ¿Escucho mal? ¿Acaso Kurt dijo que lo amaba? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Lo que dijo fue solo por la anestesia o realmente lo sentía? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando queria superar a Kurt, él le decía eso?

El ojimiel se dio cuenta que aun estaba mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Kurt hace unos minutos. No había podido dejar de imaginarse como seria su vida si él y Kurt fueran algo más que… amigos. Sintió como la calida mano de Cooper se posaba en su hombro, lo miro a los ojos y sintió como su calida sonrisa le decía que todo estaría bien

Por un momento creyó que Cooper diría algo, pero no lo hizo, solo le sonrio y juntos caminaron hasta la cafetería para encontrarse con los demás.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales Blaine se moria de la desesperación por saber de Kurt. Saber si lo que dijo fue porque en realidad lo sentía y no solo por la anestesia. Pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que su teléfono celular comenzo a sonar y no podía ser nadie mas inoportuno que Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Qué quieres Sebastian?- pregunto ligeramente molesto.

-_Saber a que hora pasaras por mi tonto-_ respondio un tanto feliz.

Fue entonces cuando Blaine recordó que debía acompañar a Sebastian a su estúpida reunión de ex alumnos. Mierda, no podía ser mas inoportuno.

-Sebastian… yo-

-_Blaine Devon Anderson, si te atreves a cancelarme voy a castrarte y le hare comerte las bolas, ¿entendiste?- _amenazo en un tono siniestro.

-Te lo compensare- se apresuro a decir el ojimiel, sabia que estaba siendo un cabron con Sebastian, pero queria estar con Kurt para cuando despertara y decirle a Kurt que él lo amaba también.

-_Si me dejas plantado dale fin a la decendencia Anderson por parte tuya, ¿Comprendiste?_- dijo irritado Sebastian al otro lado de la línea.

-Te enviare a Wes, el te puede acompañar- sugirió esperando el grito de Sebastian al otro lado de la línea.

-_No aceptaría ir con Wes a ningún lugar ni porque este fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la jodida faz de la tierra, así que si no estas listo en tres horas me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol, Anderson_- amenazo Sebastian con una sonrisa maligna, que aunque Blaine no lo podía ver podía sentir como la arrogante y amenazante sonrisa de Sebastian lo obligaba a obedecerle.

-Pero quiero esperar a que Kurt despierte- estepetó Blaine – Necesito estar con él cuando despierte.

-_Y yo desearía que Johnny Depp ganara un Oscar, pero eso no pasara, ¿Entendiste?_- gruño Sebastian mas furiosos que nunca.

Blaine sintió una ola de culpabilidad por Sebastian, le había prometido acompañarlo a su estúpida reunión de ex alumnos y ahora estaba echándose para atrás, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace algo asi? Pero Kurt hacia que todo eso cambiara, tenia que hablar de sus sentimientos con él cuando despertara después de la operación, y no se podía dar el lujo de acompañar a Sebastian a su reunión o mandar a Wes… ¿Amenos que...?

-Te conseguiré a alguien- dijo el moreno y colgó rapidamente el teléfono para no oir la respuesta de Sebastian.

Camino hasta la cafetería, en donde se encontraban Santana, Brittany, Nick y Cooper. Quería saber si Cooper podría acompañar a Sebastian. Sabia que Sebastian lo iba a matara por no acompañarlo, pero tenia que estar con Kurt cuando despertara, queria decirle a Kurt que también lo amaba.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la mesa donde su hermano y los amigos de Kurt estaban sentados hasta que este lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Blaine, ya era hora, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo- dijo firmemente el actor - ¿Cual single es mejor: Applause o Roar?- pregunto con seguridad.

Blaine fruncio el ceño y no respondio, miro confundido a los chicos - ¿A que viene esto?- pregunto confundido.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron confundidos -¿Cómo que a que viene esto? Solo decide, ¿Roar o Applause?- dijo la latina.

-No lo se… Roar - respondio sentándose al lado de Nick y Cooper. La latina le levanto una ceja -¿Que?

-Applause es mejor- dijo seriamente.

-Roar es mejor- reclamo Cooper -¿Cierto, Blaine?

-Si- dijo entrando en la pequeña batalla.

-¿Cómo pueden comparar a Applause con algo tan primitivo como Roar?- pregunto Nick con incredulidad.

Los hermanos Anderson miraron a Nick con una mueca de asco –Roar- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Applause- respondieron la latina y el morocho.

-Roar

-Applause

-Roar

-Applausse

-We Can´t Stop- interrumpio la rubia, que llevaba ya varios minutos oyendo la discusión entre sus amigos y los hermanos Anderson.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Brittany como si fuera un extraterrestre, y volvieron a discutir acerca de que canción era mejor, pasaron unos minutos y Blaine recordó que había venido a buscar a Cooper solo por la intención de pedirle que acompañara a Sebastian a su estúpida reunión de ex alumnos.

-Cooper, me harias un favor- pregunto un tanto timido.

El actor lo miro confundido –No- respondio con simplesa y volvió a discutir con Santana y Nick.

-Ni si quiera oírte que clase de favor era- le reclamo su hermano.

-Bien- suspiro el actor.

-Sebastian necesita…

-No- respondio de nuevo –no es que no me agrade Sebas… no ni si quiera me agrada, es arrogante y molesto

-Solo tienes que acompañarlo a una reunión, quiero estar con Kurt cuando despierte- suplico en voz baja.

-Entiendo- dijo sinceramente –pero no acompañare a tu patético socio a ningún lugar- dijo firmemente antes de volver a pelear contra Santana.

-¿Dónde esta Wes?- le pregunto a su hermano.

-El doctor Harwood- contesto –apenas acabo la operación y se pego a Wes como un chicle- informo el ojiazul con una divertida sonrisa.

-Espera- interrumpio Blaine -¿La operación ya termino?- pregunto un tanto emocionado-

-Si- respondio Cooper sin la menor importancia –pero Kurt esta aun en la sala de recuperación, asi que no pueden llevarlo a su habitación aun…

El ojimiel sonrio como un idiota, estaba mas cerca de decirle a Kurt cuanto lo queria, decirle que lo amaba desde hace tiempo y que era tan perfecto como aparentaba ser. Se imagino a él y al castaño en una linda cena con velas, riendo y mirándose con amor.

-Necesito que alguien acompañe a Sebastian- chillo mirando a su hermano con suplica.

-Creo que puedo resolver tu problema- dijo con una mirada pensativa.

* * *

Sebastian llevaba esperando a Blaine a unas cuadras de la escuela secundaria donde estudio. Estaba recargado en su carro, esperando impaciente el momento en el que Blaine aparecería y lo acompañara hasta su escuela. Pasaron varios minutos, y Blaine no aparecia, iba a llamara al moreno para amenazarlo con castrarlo, pero un chico de cabello castaño claro se paro frente a él y lo miro con las cejas alzadas, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no quisiera y no tenia otra opción mas que hacerlo.

-¿Quien eres y por que estas mirándome así?- reclamo el ojiverde.

-Mira, no estoy aquí por gusto, y puedo ver que eres tan idiota como aparentas, asi que trata de actuar como si nos gustaramos o si no confórmate con ir solo a tu maldita reunión de ex alumnos- dijo irritado el castaño que aparte tenia unos ojos verde azules y un lindo lunar en la mejilla.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- pregunto el castaño enfrentando al chico misterioso. Trataba de intimidarlo un poco con su estatura, asi como lo hacia con Blaine, pero este misterioso chico estaba al menos un par de centímetros mas alto que él, asi que volvió a recargarse en su auto.

-Blaine me mando- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos –me prometio un papel en su siguiente película si te acompañaba, pero ahora no estoy seguro s esto vale la pena.

-Matare a Blaine por esto dijo Sebastian mientras se subia a su auto y le abria la puerta al otro chico para que se subiera. Una vez que el chico de ojos verde azules estuvo dentro lo miro bien. Era muy guapo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? –Soy Sebastian Smythe- se presento estrechando su mano.

El misterioso hombre le estrecho la mano y le sonrio, su sonrisa era perfecta, la mas linda que nadie jamas hubiera visto –Lo sé. Soy Hunter Clarington

Al llegar a la escuela Hunter extendió la mano a Sebastian para que este la tomara, el castaño lio dudo por un momento, se suponía que Blaine seria quien le tendría que estar estrechando la mano… pero acepto la calida mano de Hunter y juntos entraron a la escuela atrayendo las miradas de todos y todas sus ex compañeros. Sebastian se puso nervioso, no podía creer que todos lo estuvieran mirando asi, como si fuera una celebridad.

-Veo que por fin tienes una relación- dijo una voz que el ojiverde reconocio al instante. Liam "El presumido" Avis. El chico que se burlaba de él en la secundaria.

-Si- se apresuro a decir Sebastian mientras apretaba la mano de Hunter.

-Siempre crei que terminarias solo como un perro mientras tratabas de conquistara a tu enano socio, pero veo que hasta tú puedes llegar a tener una relación en la que alguien tenga tanta autoestima como para tomarte de la mano en publico, he Smythe- dijo Liam con una macabra sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sebastian se pusierion vidriosos al instante, Liam tenia razón, estaba soltero y era el perro faldero de Blaine, ni si quiera tenia una relación, estar tomado de la mano con Hunter no era una relación, y ambos lo sabían perfectamente, pero Sebastian no queria aparentar estar soltero todavía.

-Y si tu hubieras sido un poco mas inteligente en la secundaria hubieras podido tener la oportunidad de salir con Sebastian antes de que alguien mas te lo ganara- le reclamo inmediatamente Hunter poniendo una mano en la cintura de Sebastian y atrayéndolo mas a si mismo.

El castaño miro a Hunter un tanto confundido, ¿Qué cosa dijo? Miro a Liam y este no dijo nada, tenia una expresión en su rostro indescifrable -¿Es cierto, Liam?- pregunto al no oir la respuesta de Avis.

-Claro que es cierto- respondio Hunter con una sonrisa arrogante –este tonto te molestaba en la escuela solo porque le gustabas y queria llamar tu atención, pero era extremadamente cobarde como para declararte su amor

-¡Callate!- grito Liam con los ojos ya humedecidos, controlando las ganar de llorar –no tienes idea de lo que hablas, marica.

Hunter alzo una ceja y solto una pequeña carcajada –dijiste ¿Marica? Porque tú serias la ultima persona n este mundo como para decirle a alguien asi- respondio.

Liam dio media vuelta y salio del salón. Hunter solto a Sebastian y suspiro –creo que tiene que cambiar esa actitud-

-Gracias- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sincera -…me alegra que hayas venido- dijo honestamente.

* * *

Blaine y Cooper estaban esperando a que las enfermeras trajeran a Kurt a su habitación. Blaine estaba mas desesperado que nunca, queria saber que era lo que sentía Kurt por él, y adonde los llevarían esos sentimientos. No pudo evitar sentir la calidez de su corazón al imaginarse junto a Kurt envejeciendo juntos y con una linda familia. El solo hecho de pensarlo le hacia sonreír como un idiota. Él lo sabia, pero al menos era un idiota feliz.

-Ahí viene- le aviso su hermano, el cual estaba esperando fuera, en el pasillo.

La espera estaba por terminar, Kurt ya venia y pronto hablarían acerca de lo que dijo antes de salir a operación. De nuevo las imágenes de él y Kurt viviendo como un típico matrimonio gay entraban en su mente. Él y Kurt en una linda boda, él y Kurt mirando la puesta de sol en una colina, él y kurt con su primer hijo juntos, el y Kurt envejeciendo juntos en esa enorme mansión. La calidez y alegría de esos pensamientos lo hacían excitarse de emoción. Kurt. SU Kurt.

"Kurt y Blaine" escritos en la corteza de un árbol. Ese momento se convirtió en el sueño mas anhelado de Blaine. Un sueño que estaba cerca de hacerse realidad.

Las enfermeras entraron con Kurt, el castaño estaba despierto y acostado en la camilla.

-Kurt- dijo emocionado Blaine al acercarse a donde estaba el castaño.

-Te amo- dijo Kurt a nadie en especifico. Su mirada estaba clavada en un punto en el techo.

-¿Que?- pregunto el moreno y el actor a la vez.

-Hey, Cooper- llamo el ojiazul al actor –Te amo

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojimiel con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

Las enfermeras dejaron a Kurt en su lugar, están a punto de salir, pero Kurt las detuvo sosteniéndolas de las mangas –Las amo

Una de las enfermeras le sonrio –Gracias, cariño- se giro para mirara al actor –fue el paciente mas popular en la sala de recuperación- le dijo en un susurro y salio de la habitación.

-Hey, flaquillo también a ti te amo- dijo dándole un suave golpe al tubo que sostenía el suero que tenia conectado a la mano.

Blaine sintió como su corazón se rompia poco a poco. Se sintió tan frágil que si no fuera porque Kurt y Cooper estaban en esa habitación estaba seguro de que se habría tumbado al piso a llorar. Pero no lo hizo, a pesar de que las lagrimas caían como caída libre de sus ojos solo pudo salir de la puerta lo mas calmado que pudo. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se recargo en la pared y cayo lentamente, como si el peso de sus fantasías y alocada imaginación lo aplastara, abrazo sus puertas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. El amor nunca lo había golpeado tan fuerte… sentía como si una inmensa bola de demolición lo golpeara contra la pared y el no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Jessica Colfer! asi y me pueden mandar mensajes de odio por este fina jejeje**

**El siguiente cap sera mas divertido, este fue un 98% sentimientos jejejeje**

**Aunque me odien por dar este final, ayudenme a reproducir Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus!**  
**es para romper record!**

**Los amo y espero no me odien! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a los que reprodujeron Wrecking Ball el dia Lunes y Martes, significo mucho para mí. Para los que no los hiciero vayan y ching** a su ma*** xD**

**Los amo**

**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Patetico.

Esa palabra describia perfectamente como se sentía Blaine en ese momento. Había pasado varios minutos llorando en el pasillo. Sintiéndose miserable por haberse precipitado por las palabras de Kurt cuando este estaba bajo la influencia de la anestesia. Se sintió miserable, mas que cuando su padre lo humillaba en publico, mas que cuando su madre se sentaba a ver como su padre lo azotaba y ella no hacia absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Kurt solo había dicho que lo amaba porque estaba drogado. Solo por eso. ¿Quien en este mundo seria tan tonto como para querer algo con Blaine Anderson? Solo era un patético multimillonario que no tenia la menor idea de como tener un romance, expresarse con un chico o simplemente invitarlo a salir.

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que jamas podría tener algo mas que una linda amistad con Kurt, asi que decidio que era hora de tragarse esos sentimientos y jamas volver a despertarlos.

Sin importar la situación.

La puerta de la habitación se habrio y Cooper salio con cuidado, vio a su hermano llorando y lentamente se acerco a él. Podía ver lo destrozado que estaba. Nunca lo había visto asi desde hace varios años.

-Animo- dijo Cooper golpeando suavemente la espalada de Blaine y sentándose a su lado. Su hermano lo miro con una expresión de tristeza y lastima por si mismo.

-Fui un tonto- se susurro a si mismo -¿Cuándo alguien como Kurt estaría al lado de un persedor como yo?- le pregunto a su hermano -¿Cómo pude creer eso?

-No todo esta perdido- le susurro el actor –encontraras a alguien que te ame por lo que eres, claro tendras que dejar de vestirte como anciano primero- bromeo aciendo senrir un poco mejor a su pequeño hermano.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente.

Ese mismo dia dieron de alta a Kurt, no podía decir una sola palabra, ya que si lo hacia podría sufrir irritaciones en la garganta, y sinceramente a todos les parecio buena idea dejar de oir las tonterías que decía Kurt cuando estaba aburrido.

* * *

Hunter y Sebastian la estaban pasando bastante bien. Habian hecho una gran actuación, todos creían que eran una feliz pareja de novios

Sebastian comenzaba a sentirse increible al lado de Hunter. no sabia si era porque podia písotear a todos gracias a su ayuda... o el hecho de que cada vez que lo miraba de reojo sentia las mismas mariposas alboroteandose, al igual que lo hacian cuando veia a Blaine.

Hunter era increible, no lo podia negar, era estupidamente perfecto. incluso en su sentido del humor hacia querer amarlo. Pero Sebastian sabia que era incorrecto pensar en Hunter como un chico que era digno de él.

-Creo que hicimos una buena actuacion- dijo Hunter al salir de la escuela. Caminaron hacia el carro de Sebastian en silencio, como si romper el silencio estuviera prohibido, cosa que volvía un poco incomoda la situacion para Sebastian.

-Si, ya lo creo- dijo despues de un incomodo silencio -...si puedes figir ser mi novio creo que puedes hacer actuaciones dignas de un Oscar- bromeo el ojiverde

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el chico con mirada verdeazul al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-No- respondio el ojiverde antes de dar una carcajada. Hunter miro a Sebastian reirse y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, Sebastian podia ser un pendejo si se lo proponia, pero... no, no hay peros.

-Creo que deberiamos irnos a casa- le propuso al castaño

-¿Tan rapido?- respondio decepcionado. solo un segundo despues se dio cuenta de que no habia pensado eso, lo habia dicho -... yo... he... quiero decir... no es que no tenga nada que hacer, pero he...- tartamudeaba el castaño sin saber que decir.

-Podriamos dar una vuelta por Central Park- siguirio Hunter extendiendo su mano hacia Sebastian. El castaño dudo por un minuto el tomar la mano de ese chico que apenas conocia -Vamos, esta a solo un par de cuadras- dijo seductoramente mientras se encogia los hombros.

Sebastian tomo la fuerte mano de Hunter mientras caminaban alegremente hacia Central Park, sabiendo que no estaba bien, pero ¿eso que importaba?

Lentamente caminaron hacia Central Park al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de la mano con fuerza.

Applause

Roar

Applause

Roar

Applause

Roar

¿We Can't Stop?

La latina estaba a punto de lanzarse contra del actor y mostrarle a golpes que Applause era mejor que su tonta cancion, y Cooper estaba a punto de lanzarle el refresco que habia comprado en la cafeteria del hospital directo en la cara de su amiga para que dejara de decir que su cancion era mejor que la de él, mientras Brittany no dejaba de escuchar We Can't Stop en sus auriculares. Fue el viaje mas estresante para Kurt y Blaine, los cuales estaban sentados en la parte de enfrente del carro de Blaine.

El moreno no dejaba de sentirse como un idiota. Kurt no lo amaba, apenas logro dejar de llorar pudo entrar a su habitacion, pero no podia mirarlo a los ojos aun, no sabiendo que estuvo estupidamente ilusionado por algo que nunca seria real. ¿Porque la vida lo trataba asi? No estaba satisfecha con joderlo con un padre homofobo que lo trataba como un pendejo y humillaba a cada que podia, ¡No! ...tenia que ilusionarlo y luego romperle el corazon en mil pedazos.

Kurt no recordaba absolutamente nada desde que la anestesia entro en su cuerpo. No recordaba haberle dicho Te Amo a Blaine, no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie Tea Amo.

Al llegar a la mansion Anderson, Santana y Brittany acompañaron a Kurt a su habitacion. Tenian el dia libre, y les gustaba estar en la mansion Anderson, asi que el pretexto de cuidar a Kurt era mas que suficiente para quedarse ahi.

El castaño estaba acostado en su cama, su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Brittany, y Sanatana estaba viendo Applause en YouTube, no pasaron ni dos minutos de tranquilidad y el mayor de los Anderson entro a la habitacion del castaño con su computadora en una mano.

-Roar acaba de superar a Applause en visitas- dijo venenosamente el actor -en tu cara perra-

La latina fruncio el ceño y verifico que lo que decia el ojiazul era cierto. Roar supero a Applause en YouTube -eso no importa, Artpop le ganara a Prism asi que no me jodas, porque cuando Gaga gané me reire en tu cara.

El actor sonrio ampliamente -¿Enserio crees que eso pasara? Le doy un 'Applause' a tu imaginacion- se burlo el actor. La latina le levanto el dedo medio al actor y el actor fingio haberse ofendido -¡Que ruda!- dijo sarcasticamente.

-Aunque Roar haya superado a Applause en visitas no la hace una mejor cancion, si Gaga hubiera rugido contra un tigre en su video tambien estuviera inundado de visitas en YouTube- le respondio la latina bastante molesta.

-Al menos Roar tiene sentido, no como Applause y el obvio deseo de Gaga porque aclamen su nombre y le aplaudan.

-Lo dices solo porque Perry le hizo creer a todo el mundo que renunciaria a su imagen infantil y luego lanza un video extremadamente infantil hasta para su actitud anterior- respondio la latina.

-¡Callense!- interrumpio la rubia que aun tenia la cabeza de Kurt en su regazo -Si hubieran dejado de discutir entre ustedes se habrian dado cuenta de que Wrecking Ball supero a Roar y Applause el mismo dia- dijo la ojiazul mientras de lanzaba a Santana su telefono celular. Tanto el actor como la latina abrieron su bocas en asombro. Era cierto. Gaga y Perry habian sido superadas por Cyrus por al menos 3 millones de visitas.

El moreno interrumpio en la habitacion del castaño -¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Wes?- pregunto notando la ligera tension entre Santana y Cooper.

-No- respondieron todos, a excepcion de Kurt, quien no tenia permitido decir una sola palabra hasta que hayan transcurrido al menos 3 dias. seguramente su tres dias mas largos.

-Mierda- dijo el director al recordar que no habian regresado con Wes. Seguia en el hospital.

El mayordomo y el doctor estaban en lo que seguramente era la noche mas emocionante de sus vidas.

-¿Te esta gustando, Wes?- preguntabo el doctor que estaba sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo del mayordomo, el asiatico gimio -Veo que si

-Mas duro, no seas suave- dijo entre gemidos el mayordomo.

Thad comenzo a masajear la espalda de Wes con mas fuerza, podia sentir como el estres estaban matando al pobre chico -¿No cres que deberias tomar una vacaciones para relajarte un poco?- pregunto el doctor aun masajeando la espalda del asitico.

-Soy un mayordomo, tengo que trabajar 20 años para irme de vacaciones por lo menos 3 dias, no puedo darme ese lujo, Thad- le decia al doctor que aun estaba sobre su espalda -oh, si, ahi, justo ahi- gemia una y otra vez el mayordomo.

-¿Quieres irte de vacaciones conmigo?- pregunto el doctor dando un suave beso en la espalda del asiatico.

-Nos conocimos apenas hoy- respondio el mayordomo -no puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta tu casa y me hayas convencido de darme un masaje- dijo mirando fijamente a Thad

El doctor le sonrio y volvio a masajear sus hombros -eso no importa- susurro -quiero que me dejes consentirte un poco- le susurro ahora al oido -Tu, Yo y unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa que tu elijas, piensado- dijo separandose del mayordomo.

-Tu ganas- dijo el asiatico fingiendo estar malhumorado.

* * *

El morocho queria ver a Kurt cuanto antes, pero recibio una llamada de su jefe diciendole que queria hablar seriamente con él. Hasta donde él sabia, no habia hecho nada malo, no habia robado ninguna joya y era considerado el empleado del mes, asi que estar nervioso era poco comparado con lo que crei que estaba por venir. Al llegar a la oficina de la joyeria donde trabajaba se espanto al ver a su jefe, el señor Philips, sentado en su sillon mientras lo veia caminar hasta él.

-Nick... - hubo una pausa un tanto incomoda para el morocho -...he tomado una decision que te involucra mucho- dijo seriamente.

Mierda. Seguramente lo iban a despedir.

-...Vendere la joyeria- dijo antes de que Nick protestara sobre el despido injustificado.

¿Vender al joyeria? tenia que eser una broma.

-Disculpe, señor Philips, pero... ¿por que?- pregunto tratando de no sonar como un entrometido.

-Un chico de mucho dinero me ofrecio una fortuna por ella, y tampoco soy un tonto, asi que... la joyeria dejara de ser mia.

-Eso significa que yo...

-No- interrumpio el jefe de Nick, sabiendo a lo que este estaba a punto de protestar -el contrato protege a los empleados por al menos tres meses, asi que da tu mejor esfuerzo, chico- dijo amistosamente.

-¿A quien le esta vendiendo la joyeria?

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrio, dejando entrara a un chico rubio.

El señor Philips señalo hacia la puerta -Saluda a tu nuevo jefe, Nick

El morocho se volvio hacia la puerta y miro detenidamente al chico que estaba ahi parado.

Mierda

* * *

**Gracias a los que reprodujeron Wrecking Ball, y a los que no les recomiendo ver el video, es tan ashkadraskadashka**  
**Les gusto Wreking Ball?**

**Me base en la "Guerra"entre los Little Monsters y los KatyCats con Cooper y Sanatana jejeje en lo personal amo esas dos canciones xD**  
**Ustedes cual eligen: Roar o Applause?**

**Siento haberle roto el corazon a blaine, pero fue necesario... ok no pero me gusta verlo sufrir xD ._.**

**Dejen sus reviews con su oponion! Los amo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Se que me he tardado en actualizar pero la escuela me trae hasta el coño, ni si quiera puedo checar mi FB o FF en las tardes, solo los fines de semana, no me odien!**  
**Ok ya, les traigo un capitulo 100% Niff, lo se hice sufrir a Blaine y quieren saber que pasara pero será hasta el proximo capitulo, que espero subirlo en una semana... o en un mes, eso depende...**

**SmilerColfer**

* * *

Nick nunca creyó que volvería a ver ese rostro. No por un largo e indefinido tiempo. Pero ahí estaba, el único chico por el que había llorado y había sufrido hasta el día de hoy. Sabía que el error que cometió al no expresarle sus sentimientos a Jeff había sido un error, pero ahora tenia que soportar el hecho de que ese mismo chico al que ignoro todo el tiempo ahora era su jefe. O al menos el nuevo dueño de la joyería. Era karma. Sí, seguro todo el tiempo que paso ignorando a ese dulce chico nerd ahora le estaba cobrando la cuenta. Solo que de la peor forma, ya que la humillación que le hizo a este chico seguro aun no la había olvidado y no podría ser para menos. Si Jeffrey Sterling era un perdedor en la secundaria… con lo que el joven Duval le hizo días antes de que el rubio se transfiriera seguramente lo convirtió en la burla más grande de la historia.

Flashback

El morocho, el castaño, la latina y la rubia estaban sentados en la mesa de los chicos populares de la secundaria. Sus risas y pláticas absurdas se oían por oda la cafetería, unas risas así molestarían a todos los que estuvieran alrededor de ellos, pero eran los chicos populares de la secundaria así que… no había problema.

El rubio caminaba inseguro a la mesa donde el chico que lo tenía vuelto loco reía a carcajadas con sus otros amigos. Se preguntaba a si mismo si lo que estaba por hacer era una estupidez o lo mas valiente que habría hecho en su estúpida vida.

-Hola- saludo la rubia a Jeff al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y alejaba a este un poco de la mesa para que no oyeran su plática.

-Britt, es una mala idea- dijo el rubio entrando en pánico – no aceptara jamás…

-Aun no sabes que es lo que dirá- interrumpió la rubia con entusiasmo –Solo invítalo a salir, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Flashback 2.0

Brittany y Jeff llevaban siendo amigos desde hace meses, el rubio le ayudaba a la porrista a pasar sus materias y esta le ayudaba con su vida social, aunque no había mucho que hacer, ya que Jeff era más que un perdedor. Desde que él le ayudaba esta se acercaba mas a él, y no tardo mucho en convertirse en su mejor amiga, pero Brittany ya tenia un mejor amigo; Nick Duval.

Entre más tiempo el rubio y la ojiazul pasaban juntos, este comenzó a salir del oscuro agujero social en el que se encontraba atrapado, pero nunca pudo salir de ahí. Y el estar enamorado de un Cheerio lo complicaba todo, ya que si nunca hubiera quedado de estudiar en casa de Brittany un día previo a un importante examen este nunca habría estado cerca de Nicholas Alexander Duval o como prefería que lo llamaran "Nick". Ese día fue memorable para el rubio, el moreno estaba tratando de comprender la tarea de trigonometría sin pedirle ayuda al rubio que apenas conocía.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- pregunto tímidamente al darse por vencido.

El rubio casi se desmaya al oír la tierna voz del Cheerio, pero reacciono antes de comenzar a parecer un idiota –eh… uhh… seguro- dijo acercándose mas al morocho. Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y camino a la cama de Brittany, en donde el joven Duval trataba de hacer sus ejercicios.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cerca de ese chico, pero si se dio cuanta de lo que estaba sintiendo en el estomago, era como si sus intestinos se estuvieran revolviendo de una manera estúpidamente excitante.

-Bueno, no entiendo que tengo que hacer en este ejercicio- dijo tratando de no sonar como un tonto.

-Es sencillo- dijo el rubio, este le explico detalle a detalle como hacer todos y cada uno de los ejercicios.

Después de unas horas, los tres estaban más que listos para el examen del día siguiente. Seguramente después de todas esas horas arduas de estudio el examen seria sencillo, hasta para Brittany.

La rubia notaba la mirada del chico de cabello amarillo hacia el chico de cabello morocho, pero no decía nada. Ya hablaría con Jeff cuando Nick no estuviera presente.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el morocho al mismo tiempo que preparaba su mochila.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto decepcionado el rubio deseando no sonar tan desesperado y decepcionado.

-Mi novio rompió conmigo por mensaje- dijo molesto –iré a darle el mejor sexo de su vida para que se arrepienta- dijo determinadamente y corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Fin Flashback 2.0

-No aceptara- dijo el chico rubio al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda –soy un perdedor, y los perdedores nunca terminan con chicos como Nick.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería con el corazón roto. Y no era para menos, se había enamorado de Nick desde el primer día que lo vio caminando por los pasillos. Siempre que caminaba, todos se apartaban y le cedían el paso, siendo popular eso es posible, todo lo contrario a él.

La rubia quería ir tras él, pero sabía que necesitaba estar solo por ahora.

Regreso a sentarse con sus amigos y conversaron hasta que regresaron a sus clases. Por un momento la ojiazul se había olvidado de contarle a Nick sobre el intento de Jeff para invitarlo a salir. Pero decidió que era mejor decírselo cuanto antes, así y no se confundiría después.

-¿Recuerdas a Jeff?, le pregunto la rubia el morocho, este le levanto una ceja y luego comenzó a abrir su casillero.

-Es el chico lindo con el que nos reunimos para estudiar, sí, se quien es- respondió.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?- pregunto la rubia queriendo evadir la plática que tuvo con su amigo nerd hace un rato.

-Lo haré- dijo el morocho antes de despedirse de la rubia e irse a su clase.

Al día siguiente el rubio se encontraba caminando hacia su próxima clase, estaba triste. Nick y el nunca podrían estar juntos. Escucho como una voz familiar lo llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, no podía creerlo, Nick Duval corría hacia él. Abriéndose pasó entre la multitud de estudiantes.

-¡Hey Jeff!- dijo al llegar al rubio.

-Ho-Hola…Nick- dijo aun sin poder creer que Nick estaba hablando con él.

-¿Estas libre el viernes en la noche?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? Le prometí a mamá que la acompañaría a visitar a la abuela, pero estaré feliz de ayudarte- dijo tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo.

El morocho solo una risa –No tontito, estoy diciéndote que deberíamos salir el viernes en la noche.

-Oh, como en una… ¿cita?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que sí- dijo volviendo a reír de Jeff –Entonces… ¿Nos vemos el viernes en la noche? Podemos ir a cenar o a tomar un café.

-Sí, paso por ti- dijo ya mas confiado.

El viernes en la noche llegó. Jeff no podía estar más emocionado y asustado. Era como si supiera que iba a morir y tenía la entrada al cielo garantizada.

Paso a casa de Nick puntual, se sonrojo al ser saludado con un beso en la mejilla. Caminaron a un restaurante cercano en silencio, al sentarse Nick comenzó a hablar.

-Tu moño es lindo- digo guiñándole un ojo.

Jeff se sonrojo –No esta a la venta- respondió. Nick soltó una gran carcajada, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante, Jeff se avergonzó un poco de ser visto por absolutamente todos, pero la sonrisa de Nick valía la pena, aunque nadie tendría su moño favorito –Ríe todo lo que quieras, no esta a la venta.

Nick volvió a reír. Jeff era increíblemente divertida –Eres muy divertido, Jeff-

Jeff puso tan rojo como un tomate, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? –Y tú eres muy sexy- _mierda._

-Gracias, esas horas entrenando con los Cheerios al fin están dando resultados- bromeo.

-Hey Duval- dijo una voz detrás del joven morocho. Un joven bastante musculoso y grande se acerco a la mesa donde los jóvenes estaban sentados acompañado de una manada de chicos musculoso detrás de él. El equipo de futbol del colegio -¿Con que eres novio del perdedor de la escuela, he?- dijo venenosamente.

-Déjalo George, solo estamos cenando- respondió a la defensiva.

-Vamos Duval, tienes una posición social en el colegio que no puedes tirar a la mierda, así que no te juntes con este tipo, es igual al que lanzamos al basurero todos los días… espero es él- dijo haciendo reír a todo el equipo de futbol que estaba detrás de él.

-Déjalo en paz George- grito el moreno.

-Esta bien- diviértete con tu noviecito, solo no esperes que alguien te respete- amenazo saliendo del lugar.

Y tal como George dijo, nadie respetaba a Nick desde ese día, solo por ser visto con Jeff, el nerd de la escuela.

No aguanto ser la burla de la escuela ni si quiera un día. Tenia que recuperar su dignidad.

…Y humillo a Jeff frente a toda la escuela…

Fin Flashback

Ahora no estaba seguro de que iba a ser de él. Jeff le devolvería la humillación, lo despediría o simplemente ya lo había olvidado todo.

Por su bien el morocho esperaba que fuera borrón y cuenta nueva.

* * *

**Para los que me critican por mis gustos (Miley Cyrus) pueden meterse su opinion por un lugar que la luz no toca ;)**

**Para los que no entendieron eso de _Flashback 2.0,_ es un flashback dentro de otro Falshback :D**

**_s_i tienen una opinion o sugerencia no duden en mandarme un PM o dejar un review, tratare de contestar a todos. Los amo.**

**Ya que estan aqui... dejen un review, no se tal vez y tengamos Klaine pronto... ok no ._.**

**Quien vio a Demi el Glee? lo sé fue hermoso *_*/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Bitches! ok no ._.**

**Aqui esta el cap 15. Espero les guste**

**SmilerColfer**

* * *

El morocho miro fijamente a Jeff mientras este le sostenía la mirada. Habían pasado los años, lo sabía, y Jeff ya no era ese chico lindo del que se había enamorado. Ahora era Sexy. Parecía que lo habían sacado de una revista gay, no, parecía un actor porno. Su cara no estaba llena de granos y su cabello… oh, su cabello. Era increíble. Posiblemente era el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto. ¿Por qué la vida lo castigaba poniéndole a una versión mejorada del chico del que tanto se había enamorado?

-Él es Jeff Sterling, tu nuevo jefe- dijo el señor Philips al morocho –los dejare solos un momento. Tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, creo que mi hija necesita dinero- dijo observando su teléfono y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

El rubio y el morocho se miraron por lo que pudieron haber sido horas. La mirada del chico rubio poco a poco fue tomando una expresión arrogante. Nick bajo la mirada, sabía que Jeff aún estaba resentido con él.

-Lo siento- dijo el morocho sin levantar la mirada –han pasado los años y… me he arrepentido de lo que te hice cada día desde que te transferiste. Me odio por eso, tú no te merecías que te dijera algo así…

-Lo sé- interrumpió Jeff aun mirándolo arrogantemente –pero aun así lo hiciste.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Por favor… perdóname.- suplico levantando la vista y viendo una expresión de asco en la cara de Jeff.

-Es tan divertido pensar que un perdedor como yo llego a convertirse en un multimillonario empresario que podría comprar tú patética vida con lo que gana en 20 minutos. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegra haberme transferido de colegio. Si hubiera pasado algo entre los dos seguro no estaría aquí ahora. Y no cambiaría esta vida por nada.

Nick no podía creerlo. ¡Jeff tenía algo entre los dientes!... oh, y lo que le había dicho le llego al corazón. Sintió como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían a una velocidad bastante rápida. En el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Cada acción tiene su reacción. Ahora estaba pagando por las palabras que le dijo a Jeff hace varios años.

-Y solo para que no te emociones…- dijo el rubio disfrutando ver a su ex amor sufrir –estoy por casarme.

* * *

Habían pasado los tres días y Kurt estaba ansioso por hablar de nuevo. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su operación, la cual casi no recordaba. Pero ahora estaba un poco preocupado. Blaine no se había acercado a él. Y no es que quisiera quitarle tiempo a Blaine, pero era un gran amigo para él, y quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

El castaño se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado y fue a buscar a London, estaba completamente seguro ya había despertado de su siesta vespertina. Camino hasta la habitación de London, la cual no podía creer aunque fuera el doble de la de él, y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Blaine jugando con su mascota. Parecía que fuera una extraña relación padre – hijo, en lugar de humano – mascota, se veía tan tierno jugando con su mascota que casi se muere de ternura. Blaine era la persona más tierna que jamás había conocido. Y el haberle pagado la operación no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Te quedaras viéndonos todo el día?- pregunto el moreno sin apartar la vista de London.

-Se ven tan tiernos juntos- dijo el castaño sonrojándose.

Blaine no miro a Kurt. En lugar de eso solo dejo de jugar con su mascota y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿dije algo malo? No tienes que dejar de jugar con ella solo porque llegue, ¿Sabes?- dijo Kurt un poco culpable de haber arruinado el ánimo de Blaine.

-Lo sé, pero ya desperdicie mucho tiempo.

-Pero…- trato de decir Kurt, pero Blaine salió demasiado aprisa para poder protestar.

Kurt se sintió mal por eso. ¿Qué pasaba con Blaine? Casi no quería hablar con él desde la operación. Y eso le dolía, tenía una bonita amistad con Blaine y ahora lo sentía muy frio y distante.

Trato de pensar en algún motivo por el cual Blaine le dejara de hablar como lo estaba haciendo, pero no encontraba ninguno. Era como si Blaine de repente hubiera pasado de ser el jefe que todo empleado flojo quería al típico jefe amargado. Eso es lo que molestaba a Kurt más que nada.

Así que decidió arreglar eso al estilo Hummel.

Rogando

Corrió hasta la habitación de Blaine y entro con potencia. Quería arreglar esto cuanto antes. Pero fue una mala idea.

Casi se muere de un infarto al ver a Blaine sobre su cama.

Masturbándose.

Ahora si estaba en problemas.

* * *

Cooper no estaba seguro de que pensar acerca de su hermano y Kurt. Es decir, había coqueteado con Kurt y le había pedido ser su novio solo para molestar a Blaine, pero no quería que Blaine sufriera más de la cuenta. No le gustaba ver llorar a su hermano por amor. ¿No se suponía que Kurt quería a Blaine cuando entro a trabajar a la mansión? ¿Por qué dijo que lo amaba cuando no era cierto? Más bien… ¿Por qué lo dijo? Esas palabras solo habían removido los sentimientos de Blaine, y aunque Kurt no tenía la culpa de haber dicho que amaba a su hermano bajo el efecto de la anestesia, había hecho a Blaine ilusionarse con él.

Así que tenía que resolver este estúpido asunto cuanto antes. Tenía que hablar con Kurt acerca de Blaine, lo que dijo en el hospital y el por qué.

Cuando llego de su paseo por el centro comercial fue directo a la habitación de Kurt, pero esta estaba vacía. Así que se decidió por buscar en la cocina, no estaba ahí. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que todas las preguntas que había pensado se le olvidaran.

Corrió por toda la casa, pero no encontraba a nadie en la mansión, el último lugar al que se le ocurrió buscar fue la oficina de Blaine. Así que camino hasta ahí. Al entrar al pasillo vio a Wes con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Sabía que eso significaba que había un chisme del que se quería enterar. Así que camino hasta él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Parece que Kurt entro a la habitación del su hermano mientras él estaba… jugando un juego malo- dijo en un tono un tanto pervertido.

-Ahhhh… espera no entendí- Dijo un poco confundido.

-Que el señor Anderson estaba… cambiando de velocidad. ¿Si me entiende?

-Soy bonito no listo.

-Actores- susurro el asiático –El señor Anderson se estaba masturbando cuando Kurt entro a su habitación.

-Oh- dijo el actor un poco apenado por la actitud de su hermano –Espera sigo sin entender.

-Cállese, creo que está a punto de decir algo- dijo el mayordomo callando al actor.

Kurt estaba asustado. Jamás había visto a un hombre masturbándose, no al menos en persona. Y ahora le daba miedo saber que estaba por hacer Blaine. Ya que cuando vio a Blaine estimularse no pudo evitar pensar en lo bueno que sería el sexo con él. Se quedó viendo a Blaine mientras este se metía el miembro en el pantalón.

Y corrió hasta su habitación. Escondiéndose de un feo destino.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y Blaine estaba tocando su puerta. Pidiéndole que saliera, no tuvo opción. Salió de su habitación, estaba seguro de que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, peor al ver a Blaine… se sintió mejor. Él estaba tan sonrojado como el infierno. Le pidió que fuera su oficina mientras él se lavaba las manos.

Y ahora estaba frente a Blaine, con el escritorio separándolo de él. Estaba seguro de que Blaine no se iba a tomar una cosa así a la ligera. Después de todo… el despediría a cualquier imbécil interrumpe sesiones de masturbación sí estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?- pregunto secamente el ojimiel.

El ojiazul se volvió a sonrojarse, jamás podría superar eso –Yo… uh… no sé… creí… creí que estabas molesto conmigo y quería preguntarte que había hecho para que me trataras como un extraño y yo…creo que me sentí como un mal amigo por haberte hecho algo para que te molestaras conmigo…

-Kurt

-… yo solo quiero que me hables, no que me ignores…

-Kurt

-…si te hice algo lo siento.

-Kurt- volvió a repetir, esta vez haciendo que el castaño le prestara atención. –Tú no has hecho nada, es solo que yo te a…precio demasiado como para preocuparte por mis problemas.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. Pero no me ignores. ¿Sabes lo que es solo poder hacer señas para comunicarte? No sé cómo pueden vivir los mudos así. Es decir, no puedo dejarle de hablar a una persona aunque me odie.

-No lo haré Kurt, pero debes respetar mi espacio… personal.

-Lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor no vi nada.

-Si claro, vi cómo se te salía la baba al verme.

-He visto mejores.

-Todavía puedo despedirte.

-Pero nadie se compara con Blaine "Anaconda" Anderson.

* * *

**Lo sé fue corto. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. u.u**  
**Espero poder actualizar en la semana.**

**Quien vio el capitulo del tributo a Cory?**  
**Llore como una perra de principio a Finn! (Badam tss)**  
**Chris y Lea me hicieron llorar :.(**

**Que personaje les gustaria que volviera para los proximos capitulos?**

**Ya que estan aqui dejen un review! ok como quieran xD ._.**


End file.
